


Chloenette 30 One Shots

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Arranged Marriage, Character Turned Into a kid, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Hiding, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting At A Park, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Aftermath, Pride Parade, Red String of Fate, School Play, Smut, Spying, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: 1. Didn't See That Coming2. Not So Shocking3. Blueberries4. A Flirty Akuma5. Curiosity Never Hurt Anyone6. Numbers, Surprises, and Love7. The Mayor's Daughter8. Chloe Is Missing9. Queen Bee10. The Blonde Baristas11. Fear Holds You Back12. Family13. Our Crushes Are Fake Dating Each Other So We Should Too, To Get Back At Them By Fake Dating Each Other As Well14. In Search For A Princess15. This Changes Everything16. Pictures Don't Prove Anything17. The Gorgeous Lifeguard18. Klutzy, Clumsy, Dense Or All Above19. I'll Be Here, Holding You Close20. Thoughts Take Over21. The Play22. Taking Care Of A Little Chloe23. My Father Can't Take A Hint (And I Secretly Like You)24. Arranged Marriage25. Stuck In A Closet26. Shut Up27. Fate28. Love And Closure29. Taking A Chance30. The Girl
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine ( Mentioned), Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 201





	1. Didn't See That Coming

Chloe was being highly suspicious, she wasn't snapping at anyone or glaring or even sneering, it was kinda freaking everyone out but Adrien, she had this smile on her face that never seem to go away, “ Girl, she's doing it again,” Alya said, staring at the now giggling blonde, “ Dude, this is video worthy, “ Nino commented, Marinette felt her stomach flutter at the scene, “ Come on, guys, she's just having a good day, don't tease her about it,” Adrien said, pouting.  
  
Alya tapped her index finger on the table, “ Adrien, do you have any idea why she's like this,” she asked, the blonde boy scratched the back of his neck looking rather nervous, “ Not that I know of,” she squinted at him before looking back at Chloe, “ Mari, do you think she's meeting someone, or going on a date,” Adrien coughed in his fist, chuckling nervously, “ Guys, she's just probably in a good mood,” Marinette felt her heart squeeze at the thought, Chloe meeting someone.  
  
The bell ranged, and the blonde girl was out the room, “ I gotta get going, photoshoot,” Adrien left as well, leaving the three confused, and curious, “ You guys, okay,” Rose asked, Juleka right beside her, “ It's just that Adrien and Chloe are acting weird,” Juleka smiled nervously, “ Probably nothing to worry about, we gotta get going, it's an important day,” those two ran out the room.  
  
Marinette bit her lip, “ I gotta get going as well, I'm working today at the bakery,” she left, trying to follow those two, she ended up following the sounds of music, cheering, and screams, people were dressed in colorful clothing, some were painted like the rainbow, others were wearing something more on the adult side, it clicked in the blunette's head, “ Happy Pride Month,” someone screamed, waving a rainbow flag.  
  
Her jaw dropped when she spotted someone nearby, Adrien was wearing a rainbow shirt, and shades on top of his head, and Luka is next to him, holding his hand, on Adrien's shoulder was Chloe, who had rainbow flags painted on both her cheeks, matching shirts with Adrien, and her hair down, “ Marinette, you're here,” Juleka said, eyes wide.  
  
She turned to them, “ So, you were nervous because you were protecting those two's secret,” Juleka nodded, Rose smiled,” I'm not gonna tell anyone, but this is shocking, I didn't know Adrien was dating your bother,” Juleka shrugged, “ They been for a month, surprised me as well, but, those two are adorable together,” Rose whispered something in Juleka's ear, “ Marinette, come on, let's go over to them,” before she could protest Rose grabbed her arm.  
  
Rose tapped Adrien's shoulder, “ Rose, Juleka, you're here- his eyes widen, “ Ma-Marinette,” Chloe looked down, and froze, “ Wh-at are you doing here, Dupain Cheng,” Chloe asked, turning bright red, “ I'm not gonna tell anyone, I promise,” Adrien sighed in relief, “ Thank you, I'm still trying to come to terms with my sexuality, and Luka has been helping me,” she nodded.  
  
Luka waved,” You here to celebrate too,” Luka asked, smiling, Marinette blushed, “ Yeah, I figured I was bisexual a couple of months ago,” Adrien smiled, “ That's fantastic, I'm happy for you, “ a few hours passed by, and everyone was getting exhausted, Chloe was staring at the floor, muttering to herself and Marinette was staring at the blonde, biting her bottom lip, Rose grinned to herself, and accidentally pushed her into Chloe.  
  
Adrien smiled at Rose, “ Nice,” he commented, Marinette fell on top of the blonde girl, “ I didn't mean to, Rose accidentally pushed me, and I- Chloe put her index finger on the blunette's lips, “ Dupain Cheng, don't make it any harder than it is,” Marinette nodded turning scarlet, Chloe closed the gap between the two, earning cheers from the four watching.  
  
Seconds later Chloe pulled away, and the two got back up, “ I'll change my ways if you're willing to help me, every step of the way,” she whispered, the blunette grabbed her hand, smiling, “ Well then, we have a long way to go,” the two interlocked fingers, watching the sunset.  
  
Marinette couldn't stop smiling, and Ayla was asking her questions, but all she would do was stare at a certain blonde, “ Why is everyone smiling,” Ayla shouted, earing a few laughs from everyone, Chloe smiled at the blunette before turning back, causing the baker to blush, “ Ayla, everyone is just in a good mood, that's all,” Adrien chuckled, shaking his head.


	2. Not So Shocking

Something wasn't adding up, Adrien has been quite busy after school and no one knows or so they thought.

It would be a routine, " Adrien, we're going to Mari's bakery to hang out, you coming," Nino asked, the blonde boy frowned, " Sorry, I gotta another photoshoot, it's in about an hour, and I can't be late." before anyone could even question him, he was out the door, " He does this every time, sometimes I think he has someone he ain't telling us about," Alya commented. 

Nino shrugged, " Just give him time, he'll tell us eventually," Chloe smirked at them as she walked out the room, Marinette frowned, " I'm going to go talk to Chloe and get some answers," she got up, and went after the blonde.

Seconds later she saw the two talking, " Chloe, I'm fine, I don't need your help," Chloe frowned before smiling, " Okay, I'll leave you to it, but text me if you need help, good luck," Adrien waved goodbye, stepping in his limo. 

Chloe sighed, " Dupain Cheng, it's rude to spy on people," Marinette flinched, " Follow me and don't say anything," the blonde called a cab, and the two arrived at some restaurant, " Be quiet and stay hidden," the blunette nodded, " Table for two," the man nodded and he led them to a table, " Two glasses of water, and half a baguette with a side of butter," the waiter nodded, walking away. 

Marinette looked around confused, " What's going on," Chloe shushed her, and pointed at someone, " Is that, Adrien, and Luka," the blonde nodded, continuing to stare at the two, " Are they on a date," Chloe turned to the blunette, " Dupain Cheng, those two have been dating for a month, that's why he can't hang out all the time," the waiter came back and set down their drinks, and baguette with butter on the side.

She nodded, " Adrien, doesn't need my help, but I think otherwise," Chloe suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the girl's bathroom, " Chloe, what are you doing," the blonde took off her golden sunglasses, and undid her hair, " Give me your blazer," Marinette took it off, and handed it to her, " Undo your hair, and put this on," Chloe threw her yellow blazer, and put on Marinettes.

The blunette looked in the mirror, and paused, Chloe was in the middle of fluffing her hair, " I'm trying to make us look less noticeable," Marinette wasn't paying attention, too busy ogling the blonde, " Come on, I need to get back out there and see what's going on," Chloe grabbed her golden sunglasses, putting them in the blazer pocket, and the two walked out, sitting back down, but, the boys were missing.

Chloe looked around the room, " Where did they go, I look away for a moment, and they're gone," Marinette saw a speck of blonde hair hiding behind a booth, and turned to the blonde in front of her, and kissed her on the spot, Chloe slowly closed her eyes, and leaned in closer, " Aww, you two finally got together," Chloe pulled away, Adrien, and Luka was smiling at them.

Adrien beamed at the two, " Chloe, you finally told Marinette about your feelings," Chloe stared at her lap, embarrassed, " Adrien, don't tease her too much, after all, she's the reason we're together," Luka commented, Adrien, nodded, " Almost forgot, nice outfit," the two boys left, laughing on their way out, Chloe quickly put down fifteen euros and walked out the restaurant

Marinette went after her, " Chloe, wait," the blonde stopped and looked at the floor, the blunette lifted her chin, " Was Adrien telling the truth," Chloe nodded, averting her eyes, " That's all I need to know," one again, Marinette kissed her on the spot, and Chloe leaned in.

The two pulled away, blushing, " We are so gonna get them back," the blunette nodded, smirking, " We so are," Adrien didn't see it coming, and Luka only laughed. 


	3. Blueberries

_My skin is kind of sort brownish_  
  
 _Pinkish yellowish white_  
  
 _My eyes are greyish blueish green_  
  
 _but I'm told they look orange in the night_  
  
 _My hair is reddish blondish brown_  
  
 _But it's silver when it's wet_  
  
 _And all the colors I am inside_  
  
 _Have not been invented yet_  
  
 ** _Colors, by Shel Silverstein Ari Kleiman_**  
  
-  
  
Soulmates are keys that open hidden doors, to others their paradise, and some small population doesn't need them at all, it's sorrowful when you never find them, and you have to live on with your life.  
  
-  
  
 _Everything was gray and black, and so were the people, like always, “ Hey, are you lost,” a voice asked, the blonde girl turned, wiping her eyes, someone her age was looking at her concerned, “ It's okay, what's your name, I'm-,” the blonde girl couldn't make out the last part, it seemed to overlap with children laughing from afar, “ My name is Chloe, and I can't find my mommy,” the mystery girl frowned, but smiled afterward._  
  
 _She put her index finger on her lips, “ Shh, follow me,” the two walked over to a sleeping man, and beside him was a container of baked goods, “ My Dad won't mind if you have one, after all, he shares them with my classmates,” the mystery girl jumped grabbing the container, and the two sat down beside the bench, “ Do you want a croissant,” Chloe gave her a look of confusion._  
  
 _The mystery girl opened the container, bringing out a funny looking bread, it looked like a worm, but it smelled delicious, “ This is a croissant, try it,” Chloe grabbed it, and took a small bite, “ Crosssant is good,” the mystery girl giggled, “ It took me a while to say it right as well,” Chloe took another bite, smiling._  
  
 _After she finished the two played around the park, laughing, Chloe fell off the swing, and started bawling, the mystery girl sat beside her, and put her in her lap, holding her close, “ It's okay, Chloe, where does it hurt,” the blonde sniffled, pointing at her right knee, the mystery girl went over, and kissed her knee, before looking into the blonde's eyes, “ You have beautiful eyes, they look like gems, blue and sparkly,” Chloe smiled._  
  
 _She reached over, and touched the mystery girl's face, “ Your eyes look like blueberries,” the mystery girl giggled, and leaned over and kissed her cheek, Chloe blushed lightly, before gasping, “ Mommy,” a blonde woman walked over, and grabbed the blonde's hand, “ We gotta go, your father is having some guests over, and Jean will play with you,” the mystery girl waved goodbye._  
  
 _ **Beep Beep**_  
  
She groaned, sitting up, “ Why do you haunt my dreams," Chole asked herself, sighing, before sliding off the bed and getting ready, _gray, black, and sometimes even a shade of white if you're lucky,_ she thought, laughing dryly, the blonde stepped in the limo, and looked out the window.

The limo stopped, and the door opened, " Thanks, Adrien," she stepped out, and Adrien was smiling, " How was your date with Luka," he blushed, and pulled her aside, leaning into her ear, " He said my eyes looked like emeralds, and I just said, your eyes match with your colored tips, I'm can't even look him in the eyes, because he just ends up laughing," Chloe covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

Adrien glared at her slightly, " I'm just playing, okay, just tell him how you feel, and he will understand, Luka just likes goofing around sometimes, and will understand if it's bothering you," he frowned, " What if he gets angry, or starts avoiding me," she flicked his forehead, crossing her arms, " Grow up, Luka is too much of a sweetheart to even go in that direction, trust me," he nodded.

Chloe sighed in relief, and her eyes drifted over to someone, " You know, no one is stopping you from talking to her," he commented, she scoffed, turning back to him, " As if I want to talk to that clutz," he smirked, leaning on her, " Will see about that," the two walked up the stairs, and head inside with everyone else, _Adrien and his obliviousness, doesn't he know, everything is not a fairy tale._

The school was as bland as it looked, " Akuma attack," Kim shouted, pointing out the window, everyone suddenly ran to the windows, Chloe rolled her eyes, and got up, walking out of the classroom, " Chloe, where are you going," the blonde continued walking, ignoring the blunette, " Chloe, it's dangerous to go out," she wasn't listening, and walked out the doors, and into the sidewalk. 

Marinette grabbed her sleeve, and Chloe turned around, " Dupain Cheng, if I ignore you the first and second time, doesn't mean I want to hear it the third time," the blunette brought her over to a bench, " I'll be back, stay here," the blonde glared at her, " I'm not a dog," Marinette ran back in the school, Chloe huffed, " Like, hell I'm sitting here for who knows how long," the blonde got up, and continued walking towards the hotel. 

People were running past her, screaming, Chloe didn't care either way, " Andre's daughter, I'm gonna need you, you're my hostage for today," it wasn't her first time being a hostage, " Go ahead, I got nothing better to do today anyway," he smirked, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, " If this shirt is crinkled the moment I'm on my feet, I'm suing you," he pulled some rag out of his pocket, and stuffed it in her mouth.

He chuckled, jumping off onto some building, " Ladybug, and Chat Noir, hand over your miraculous or she gets it," he was holding Chloe over the edge of the building, she rolled her eyes, " Hand her over," Chat said, glaring, the two heroes ran over to them, and he took off, Chloe felt like she was gonna hurl from the jumping, and watching the floor. 

Finally, the two stopped on the bridge, Ladybug, and Chat Noir was ten feet away, " Stop right there, or I'll drop her in the water," the blonde eyes widen, " I caaant saaam," she screamed, but it was muffled over the rag, Chat Noir took a step further, " I said, stay back," Chat Noir grit his teeth, and ran at him, making the man drop Chloe, Chat tackled him to the floor.

Ladybug's eyes widen, " Get, Chloe, she can't swim," Chat shouted, she jumped off the bridge and after the blonde girl, Ladybug grabbed Chloe with her left arm and started paddling over to the border walk, and set her down, the heroine lifted herself, and leaned over the blonde, " Chloe, wake up, come on," she started pushing into the blonde's chest, but, nothing. 

She leaned down and started doing mouth to mouth, Chloe opened her eyes and started coughing, and Ladybug pulled away, " Thank god, you're okay," she pulled the blonde into an embrace, Chloe put her hand on the heroine's cheek, and gasped, Ladybug's eyes widen, " Blueberries," the blonde said.

Chat Noir jumped over and looked relieved, " Ladybug, come on, you have to cleanse the butterfly," she nodded, and the two heroines left to the bridge, Chloe stood up, and ran into the crowds of people, not bothering to look back, tears in her eyes.

The moment she got home, she curled up in her bed, and called Adrien, it took three rings, until he answered, " Chloe, are you okay, I watched the news," the blonde girl sniffled, " I'm fine, but, I need to tell you something," he nodded, " I found my soulmate," the blonde boy beamed, smiling, " Who is it, are they kind, if not were gonna have a chat," she giggled before frowning, " They're kind, confident, gorgeous, and strong, but, I don't love them, not anymore, I love someone else," she sighed.

He hummed in response, " You love Marinette, right," Chloe blushed, biting her bottom lip, " Yeah, I do, but, she doesn't like me, or even tolerate me," Adrien started laughing, before coughing in his fist, " Sorry, it's nothing, tell Marinette how you feel, I bet she"ll understand, trust me," she groaned, " I'll do it, but, if this backfires, I'm gonna show Luka your baby pictures," Adrien gasped, " You wouldn't," she ended the call, smiling. 

* * *

Chloe stepped out of the limo, and Adrien gave her a reassuring smile, the two walked up the stairs and Chloe stopped in front of the blunette, " Marinette, I need to talk to you, in private," she nodded, and the two walked inside, and in the girl's bathroom, " Marinette, I lik- the blunette interrupted her with a kiss on the cheek, Chloe gasped, eyes widening, " Blueberries" Marinette nodded, smiling. 

The blonde stepped back," You're-and-I," the blunette embraced her, smiling, " Yeah, I'm Ladybug, and I'm me, and we're soulmates," Chloe blushed and hugged her back, everything was colorful, the bathroom was white, and tiles were blue, she pulled back, and stared into her eyes, " Your eyes look like blueberries, and so does your hair, god, you look gorgeous," Marinette giggled.

She sighed in bliss," Your eyes look like sapphires, blue and sparkly, and your hair is yellow, like your blazer, and your lips, bright pink," the two leaned into each other and closed the distance between them, gripping eachother shirts, Chloe pulled back, " As much as I love this, Adrien is waiting for us," Marinette nodded, and the two walked out of the bathroom, and over to the grinning blonde boy.

Adrien smirked, " You got a little lipstick on both of your faces," the two girls quickly wiped their mouth, embarrassed, " You know Adrien, Luka was right, you do have emerald eyes," he turned bright pink, and the two girls ran, with Adrien on their trail. 


	4. A Flirty Akuma

Chloe sighed staring at a certain blunette, " Come on, Chloe, you apologized last week, and you two-wave, and smile, but, you ain't getting anywhere if you don't hang out, or ask her on a date," Adrien commented, she huffed, " Adrien, I love you and all, but theres no chance she would want to go on a date," he grinned, when he saw the blunette staring over at the blonde girl. 

He looked back over to Chloe, who was frowning slightly, " Go ask her on a date, I, and Luka, can join if you want, no awkwardness," she immediately smiled, " Really, you do that for me, even, though you have your date night with him, tomorrow," he nodded, and she embraced him, giggling, Adrien felt a shiver run down his back and looked back over to Marinette, she was glaring slightly at him.

Adrien pulled back, smiling nervously, " Go ask her, I'll wait here, don't wanna get mauled," Chloe gave him a weird expression, before walking over to the blunette, someone tapped him on the shoulder, " Oh, hi, Kim," the brunette boy looked nervous, " Can I ask you a question," Adrien nodded, " How do you get someone to like you, or how you say, pursue them," Adrien beamed, " You like someone," Kim nodded.

The two boys pulled to the side before Adrien started whispering stuff in his ear, " So, basically, just be flirty, and treat them like a princess or prince, I'm not questioning, and make sure to make eye contact, then boom, they swoon, someone once told me, now or never," Adrien grinned, like a Cheshire cat, Kim nodded, smiling, " So, who do you like," Kim sighed hopelessly, " Chloe," Adrien nodded. 

Kim walked over to the two girls, and Adrien's eyes widen, " Wait," Kim exhaled, " So, I'm just asking if you want to go ou-he grabbed the blonde's hand, and spun her around to his eye view, " Chloe, did anyone tell you your eyes sparkle like diamonds," Chloe looked annoyed, " Kim, I was kinda in the middle of something," Adrien watched in horror, " Guess what I'm wearing, the smile you gave me," she scoffed, " Kim, I'm kinda busy, so please leave me alone," he kissed her knuckle, smiling. 

She pulled her hand back, disgust on her face, " Kim, I don't like you like that, and I don't think I ever can," she walked inside the school, leaving the brunette boy heartbroken, " Kim, there's someone out there for you, just not Chloe," Adrien said, frowning, Kim ran off, upset.

Someone placed their hand on his shoulder, and he felt the same chill run down his back, " So, you are the one responsible for this," Adrien chuckled nervously, turning around, " Marinette, I didn't know until the last second," she crossed her arms, " At least I got Chloe to try," he ran inside, scared for his life.

* * *

She sighed, jumping on her bed, " I was so close, but, then, Kim," Chloe groaned in her ladybug plush, someone tapped on her window, and she shot up, running to the balcony doors, " Ladybug, your-Kim," the brunette boy was standing there, wearing a white spandex suit stopping at his neckline, with red hearts scattered everywhere, some of them were broken, and he had a belt with black, and brown bags attached to it. 

Kim smiled " Chloe, my precious princess, your knight in shining armor is here," she glared, " Kim, for the last time, I don't like you," he frowned, before shaking his head, pulling out a black bag from his belt, " I didn't want to do this, but, you leave me no choice," he threw the bag at the blonde, and smiled at her, " Do you love me," Chloe stared at him lovingly, " Of course, I love you, who wouldn't love you," he smirked, pulling her close.

Quickly, he grabbed the blonde, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he jumped on top of the building, in the distance he could see the two heroes heading his way, it only took a matter of seconds before they landed about ten feet from him, " Chloe, hang on tight, we'll save you," the blonde girl glared at the two heroes, leaning her head on his chest, " She doesn't need your help, right Chloe," she nodded.

Ladybug sneered at him, " What did you do to her," Kim rolled his eyes, " I just looked her in the eyes, and boom, she fell for me and swooned," Chat Noir wanted the ground to swallow him, " Is she in love with you, on her term, or yours," Kim ignored his comment, and kissed Chloe's cheek, the blonde girl giggled, " Kim, stop it, let her go, now," Chat said, glaring.

He whispered something in Chloe's ear, and she nodded, walking over to the two heroes, but before they could grab her, Kim threw a brown bag at her feet, the two heroes coughed on the smoke, " My Queen, get rid of them, they're interfering with our love," Chloe was standing there as Queen Bee, swinging her spinning top, Ladybug nodded at Chat, and he jumped over to Kim. 

Chloe turned and it wrapped around Chat's foot, sending him to the floor, Ladybug swung her yo-yo, and it wrapped around Chloe's right hand, sending her towards her, Ladybug grabbed Chloe's free hand, and held it up, " Chloe, snap out of it," the blonde grit her teeth, and pushed the hero off, but Ladybug held her grip, and the two fell off the rooftop, and onto Chloe's balcony.

She pushed the blonde off, and swung her yo-yo at her feet, sending Chloe to the floor, Ladybug sat on her pelvis and held her hands down, " Chloe, look at me," the blonde stared into the hero's eyes, and froze, " Chloe, that's right, just look in my eyes, and listen," Ladybug de-transformed, and smiled, " Marinette," she nodded, and Chloe de-transformed as well, Marinette let go of her hands.

The blonde put her hands on the blunette's shoulder, and pulled her close, " Save me," she whispered, before pulling her into a kiss, Marinette closed her eyes, and leaned in, caressing the blonde's cheek, Chloe pulled back, breathing heavily, " Do you want to go out on a date with me, tomorrow," she said, the blunette nodded, before getting up, and transforming again, " After, I take care of the Akuma first," Chloe grinned.

* * *

Adrien beamed, " You guys are so cute, are you sure, you don't want me and Luka, tagging along," Marinette glared at him, holding Chloe close, he chuckled nervously taking a few steps back, " Sorry, Adrien, girls night only," Chloe said, he shrugged it off, " Okay then, stay safe, and stay clear of any boys, or someone might get hurt," Chloe laughed, nuzzling the blunette's neck. 

He chuckled, leaving in his limo, " Calm down, Mari, no one's gonna take me away," Marinette kissed her cheek, " Still, I'm skeptical," the two left, heading to Marinette's house. 


	5. Curiosity Never Hurt Anyone

Marinette felt curious and frustrated, Chloe was hunched over her desk, scribbling something down on a yellow journal, Miss Bustier thinks she's writing notes, the blunette thinks otherwise, the bell rung and everyone left, including the blonde, Marinette grabbed her bag, and started walking to the door, but, paused when she saw a familiar yellow journal lying face down, opened. 

The blunette wasn't gonna lie, but, at that moment she just wanted to take the journal, and run home, and read every page, to see what's so important you had to be hunched over it so no one can see, she tapped her foot waiting a few minutes before grabbing it, setting it in her bag, and left.

When she got home she excused herself, and placed the yellow journal on her desk, after spending five minutes staring at it, she finally opened it, written in yellow sparkly ink it said. 

_Stay out, or I'm suing you, property, of Chloe Bourgeois_

Marinette's stomach twisted, she exhaled and turned a page.

_Dear Diary or Journal_

_November 12, 2017_

_Daddy got me this journal because he wants me to write down my feelings, he thinks this might get me some self-control, or help cope with my abandonment issues_

_Likewise, I'm fine and don't need some journal, to help me with my emotions or issues._

_Dear Diary or Journal_

_July 11, 2018_

_Look, I'm only writing to you because, Adrien is sleeping, and Sabrina won't answer her phone, it's 3 am, at night, and I had a nightmare, about when I was five, it was my birthday, and that same day is when my mother left and told me the truth of how she feels about me._

_To make things worst, Adrien witnessed the whole thing, and it was embarrassing, he still asks me if I'm alright to this day, and I give him a scoff, acting as if it doesn't bother me, but, it does, it hurts, and I still cry about the incident._

_It was July 15, I was five, and I was thrilled, Adrien's father let him come over to my birthday, and sleepover, we ran around the kitchen, hid behind the front desk, follow people into the elevator, and Daddy got a bit angry but he couldn't stay mad at me, and Adrien, a few hours later I was getting ready to blow out the candles._

_I hadn't seen my mother this whole time, and someone knocked on the door, it was my mother, and she had bags in her hand, turns out she was planning on leaving when we least expected it, she didn't even know it was my birthday, and Daddy got upset and clung onto her pants, I didn't know what to do._

_Adrien then grabbed my hand, and we ran after her, that moment I ran in front of her, tears running down my face, I asked where she was going, and if she was ever coming back, and she told me, "Chrissy, I only had you because my parents wanted me to, now that I'm free, I'm gonna be something huge, and you and your father aren't gonna be apart of it,"_

_She pushed me aside and stepped into the limo, Adrien grabbed my hand and held me close, I don't know how long I was crying, it was the next day, and Adrien had to go home, I was locked in my room, and I looked into the mirror, and the next thing I knew, everything was broken, shredded, thrown, I had a tantrum that day, and Daddy did the only thing he could do, shower me in gifts until I stopped._

_He doesn't know how to raise me still and gave me a credit card at age ten, to use for my needs, Daddy doesn't know how to raise a girl and is embarrassed about asking me, so I get my things, to make his life a little better, too bad it only spoiled me._

_Dear Diary or Journal_

_August 10, 2018_

_I had another nightmare, it wasn't about my mother this time, it was just me, and I was alone on a small raft, in the middle of nowhere floating on the ocean, I'm not scared of water, but, this just added to my list of fears, the raft was slowly breaking apart, and I had nothing to repair it with, I was sinking, and I called for help, but, no one came, it was only a second later I fell into the water._

_Cold, it was ice cold, and I was shivering, I could only paddle for so long before I grew exhausted, and then I was drowning, it burned my eyes, and nostrils, it tasted awful, and bitter, after five minutes of panicking, I just stopped, and floated down, the light was growing darker, and I shot up, drowning in my sweat._

_Tears were blurring my vision, and I took a long shower, staring at the wall, I layed back on my bed and stared off into the distance, letting myself fall back asleep._

The blunette skimmed over the pages and stopped at one for this year. 

_Dear Diary_

_January 20, 2020_

_Adrien told me something and I won't ever forget it, he came over to the hotel looking rather nervous, and we went to my room and sat on my bed, before I could even ask him what was wrong he just started spewing out words, then broke down crying, I rubbed his back, and let him calm down, it was a long ten minutes until he told me but slower._

_I thought I was hearing things, and I asked him to tell me again, Adrien sniffled, " Chloe, I'm not straight, I don't know if I like boys and girls, or just boys," I embraced him, and he told me about running into Luka last month, and just became a hot mess, telling me his heart was gonna burst out of his chest if he talked to him any longer, I asked him if he still likes Ladybug, but, he told me, it was only just a celebrity crush._

_He stayed over that night, and I comforted him, we watched cartoons together, and laughed, eating junk food, it was just like the old days, and I missed them, I spent five hours with him, asking questions about how he feels about both genders._

_We're gonna continue this research until Adrien is back to his old lovable self._

_Dear Diary_

_March 6, 2020_

_Adrien, and I, ran into Luka while we were shopping, Adrien turned into a mess, stuttering, and blushing, Luka chuckled at him, asking him if he wanted to go get lunch next Saturday, Adrien never said yes so fast in his entire life, Luka left twenty minutes later, and Adrien started grinning, that dork never stopped smiling and when he left, I could tell over his text messages._

_Next Saturday came fast, and Adrien was a total clutz, I followed him at his date, and the two had a great time, Adrien was texting him every morning and night, it was the happiest I saw him, in my life, five dates later, they're dating, and Luka started joining us on our movie nights, it doesn't bother me, but, I feel more alone than ever, is that bad, am I being selfish._

_Tell me, am I?_

_Dear Diary_

_April 12, 2020_

_I had a dream, and it wasn't a nightmare, I was snuggling next to someone watching cartoons, it was warm and cozy, I'm not gonna lie, I was in love with the scene, the person next to me turned to me, and smiled, I fell dead when I saw their face, never in a million years thought I would have a crush on this person, that cute little button nose, lovable smile, blueberry eyes, and soft-looking lips._

_God, I'm losing it, I never thought to double-check them until now, I told Adrien, and he said, he saw it coming a mile away, I ended the call, and clutched my ladybug plushy to my chest, and imagined them and I having a life together, I never thought in my whole life, I would want something so bad, but, couldn't have it._

_Marinette Dupain Cheng, I hate you, you thief, stealing my heart and acting like your clumsy adorable self, leaving me here to suffer._

She reread the page fives times and stopped at the last sentence, it made her heart flutter, and her cheeks redden, she felt warm and jumpy.

* * *

The blunette came to school early and slipped the yellow journal under Chloe's seat, and ran over to her seat, and sit down, people started coming in the room, and lastly the blonde herself, she looked nervous, but, looked relieved when she picked up the yellow journal, sliding it back into her bag, and sitting down, Marinette sighed in bliss, staring at the blonde, unaware of a grinning blonde boy seeing the scene.

It wasn't until later when Adrien approached her, " Hey, Marinette, you wanna join, Chloe, Luka, and I to a sleepover, we're gonna have a movie night, since there's no school tomorrow," the blunette nodded, " At 7 pm, we arrive, just bring your pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste," she nodded, and the two waved goodbye.

When it reached 7 pm, she knocked on the door, and Adrien answered it, smiling, " Come in, put your stuff to the side, and sit down," when she walked in, Chloe was too busy munching away on popcorn to see her, Luka waved at Marinette, it was until Marinette sat down next to the blonde she noticed, Chloe choked on her drink, spewing it all over the table, Adrien, and Luka snickered, " I hope you don't mind, Chloe, I invited Marinette," she glared at the blonde boy.

She stared at her lap, " It's fine," the blonde went to get some popcorn, and accidentally touched the blunette's hand, Chloe pulled her hand back, and mumbled an apology, going back to staring at her lap, a few hours later, the blonde was feeling sleepy, and started to lean to the right, and layed her head on Marinette's shoulder, forgetting where she was at.

Marinette wrapped her left arm around the blonde and leaned on her as well, " Marinette I expect you to come to all of our movie nights, and double dates," Adrien said, grinning, she looked down at the blonde girl, and nodded, closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

There were a lot of movie nights and double dates in the future. 


	6. Numbers, Surprises, and Love

Chloe may or may not have been snooping, it all started just a few hours ago. The blonde was sitting on her bed pouting, the two heroes were in her room, looking out the window, for any sign of the Akuma, Ladybug sighed, frustrated, " Chat, give me a minute, I need to text someone, it's urgent," he nodded, turning back to the window, she walked across the room and leaned on the wall, knawing on her lip, muttering to herself as she typed. 

Chat's eyes widen, seeing the Akuma heading towards the hotel, " Ladybug, he's here," the blunette dropped her phone, running after Chat who was already halfway up the roof, Chloe slid off her bed, sighing, " Why does she always tell me what to do," the blonde huffed, before stopping at the phone on the floor, her eyes lighted up with curiosity, she quickly ran over and picked it up.

An idea, popped in her head, Ladybug's phone number, she nearly squealed, pulling out her phone, quickly putting the phone number in, but stopped when she saw another phone number match, she put the last few digits in and her jaw dropped, slowly she closed out of the app, and put the phone back on the floor, walking back to her bed, and sat back down. 

She stared at her phone, tasting a dull taste in her mouth, footsteps caused her to look up, Ladybug walked in grabbing her phone, Chat Noir waved at Chloe smiling, the blonde girl turned to her phone, her lips in a thin line, a couple of minutes her balcony door closed, and she sighed in relief, before turning back to her phone, it read in bold text, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

The next day the blonde was full-on quiet eyes full of questions, everyone was confused, Adrien walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder, with a worried expression, " You, okay, Chloe," she nodded, still staring straight ahead, he frowned, taking a seat next to her, " You sure, you seem a little out of it, did you get enough sleep," again she nodded.

Adrien turned to his friends, shrugging, Ayla nudged Marinette, causing the baker to flinch, " You think someone finally got to her," the blunette bit her bottom lip, before shrugging as well, " Whatever happened, I'm grateful, it's nice not hearing her whine for once," she said, sketching a new idea before she knew it, the drama queen slipped into her mind, causing her sketch to look familar to the blonde girl. 

Screams caused everyone to turn their heads to the windows, in the distance you could see an Akuma attack happening not too far, Chloe turned to the door, watching Marinette slip out the classroom, she got up and followed her, the blonde hid behind a wall, watching the blunette whisper to herself, before a quick flash, Chloe covered her mouth, Ladybug stood there, yo-yo in hand, before escaping through the escape door.

The blonde leaned against the door, before sliding down, " So, it is true, she's Ladybug," Chloe stared at her feet, frowning, " god, I'm so screwed," half an hour later, everyone was calm, and back to class, Chloe was again, silent and staring straight ahead of her.

Class ended, and she got up, leaving the room, _What am I going to do, What am I going to do, Wha-_ the blonde bumped into someone sending the two to the floor, Chloe blinked, looking up, she froze, seeing Marinette sitting up, staring back at her, her face turned bright pink, and she scrambled to her feet, running past the baker and her friends, rambling out a quick apology, " I'm sorry," the blunette eyes widen, and she got up, turning to her friends, seeing Ayla staring at where the blonde went with her jaw dropped.

Adrien and Nino, turned to each other, shrugging, " Did, anyone just see that," Ayla commented, Marinette stared at where the blonde went, feeling a weird sensation in her stomach, warm and fuz-" Girl, you there," the brunette, jumped, turning to her friend, smiling nervously, " Sorry, I was just thinking," Ayla squinted at her before sighing, " I said do you want to get a bite to eat at this new sandwich shop, that just opened," she nodded, following her friends. 

Chloe exhaled, gripping her shirt, leaning against some wall, "What's wrong with me, Why am I acting like this," her heart felt like it was gonna explode, and her skin felt like it was burning, _I'm practically steaming,_ she thought, wiping her forehead.

The blonde found herself sitting on a bench, staring at a fountain, looking lost and deep thought, not noticing her surroundings, " Chloe, watch out," a voice yelled before the blonde could react, An Akuma slammed their hands on the concrete floor, causing the bench to launch along with Chloe, Ladybug swooped in and grabbed the blonde mid-air, Chloe opened her eyes, meeting soft blue eyes, " Are you okay," the heroine asked.

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, she averted her eyes, and nodded, Ladybug landed on a building, letting the blonde get down, " Stay here, I'll be back," she nodded, watching the blunette swing down and help her partner, Chloe whined, putting her face in her hands, " I need to get out of here," she walked around, trying to find a latter, but, there was one on the other building.

 _I could jump across, doesn't seem that wide,_ Chloe exhaled, running to get momentum, and jumped across, she skimmed her knees and palms, but, made it to the other side, the blonde hissed her knees burning, and palms aching, " Great, there go my new jeans," sighing to herself, she stepped down the latter, and onto the pavement, and made her way home. 

She walked into her room, shutting the door, and heading in her bathroom, getting out a medkit, and taking a seat on her bed, someone opened her balcony window, and Chloe's heart jumped out of her chest, Ladybug was staring at her, " Chloe, why did you run off, you scared me," the blonde looked down, Ladybug eyed the medkit, and walked over, " What happened," she asked, concerned. 

The blonde felt her skin burn, " I wanted to go home, so, I jumped to the other building, skimming my knees, and palms, as I did," Ladybug kneeled down, and looked at the damage, Chloe bit her bottom lip, " Let me, handle this," the heroine grabbed the alcohol, and rag, pouring a little bit, and gently patting the blonde's knee, silence filled the room, making both the girl's uncomfortable.

Ladybug grabbed Chloe's right palm, dabbing it on the burned skin, the blonde accidentally made eye contact, and the two froze, the blunette started leaning towards her, and Chloe met her halfway, both closing their eyes, it felt soft, and warm, Ladybug dropped the rag and grabbed the blonde's cheek, pulling her closer, the two fell on the bed, and Chloe pulled away gasping for air. 

It took a second before Ladybug pulled back, eyes wide, " Chloe, I didn't mean to, It was an accident, the blonde's face fell, and she frowned, " Just leave," she said, looking to the side, Ladybug reached over for Chloe's shoulder, " Marinette, leave, now," the hero's eyes widen, once more, and she pulled her hand back, " Chloe, how did you- the blonde glared at the hero, " I said, leave, go now," Chloe wrapped her covers around her, and stared at the wall. 

A minute later, the balcony doors closed, and the blonde cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chloe could feel the blunette's eyes on her, but, she didn't acknowledge it, later on in the day, the blonde walked into the girl's restroom, and re-did her lipstick, the bathroom doors opened, and she sighed, putting the cap back on, " Chloe, we need to talk," she walked passed the blunette, but, Marinette grabbed her hand, the two turned to each other, " Let go of me," the blunette pulled her close, and the blonde turned pink.

Marinette grabbed Chloe's cheek and pulled her in a kiss, the blonde started to tear up, and wrap her arms around her neck, the blunette pulled back, and leaned her head on hers, smiling, "I didn't mean what I said, yesterday, I was afraid," Chloe smiled back, " I forgive you if you take me on a date," Marinette nodded, and the two stood there in an embrace, smiling.   



	7. The Mayor's Daughter

He smiled, eyes locked onto the door, " Adrien, you've been staring at the door since you sat down, are you waiting for someone," Alya commented, the blonde boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his friends, " Do you know Chloe Bourgeois," Alya pulled out a magazine showing the blonde girl on the cover, " You mean Chloe Bourgeois, Mayor's daughter, and Your model partner, that Chloe Bourgeois," Adrien chuckled, nodding. 

Marinette looked at the magazine, and bit her bottom lip, " She's joining our school, and she told me, she's gonna be in our homeroom," before Alya could ask him a million questions, the door opened, and Miss Bustier walked in and tapped on the desk to get everyone's attention, " We have a new student joining us today, Miss Bourgeois come in, and introduce yourself," Adrien beamed.

A blonde girl dressed in a yellow sweater, dark wash jeans, hair up in a ponytail, and white sneakers, walked in, and faced the class, " Hello, I'm Chloe Bourgeois, you might know of me from the magazines or Mayor's daughter, I hope we can all get along, and have no problems," everyone started whispering, Marinette froze on the spot when the blonde girl smiled at her and took a seat in the front row, staring out the window. 

Alya nudged the blunette, and smirked at her, with a knowing look, " I'll introduce you guys to her at lunch, so don't worry," Adrien said smiling, the blunette spend the next half an hour staring at the blonde girl until the bell ringed, Adrien ran over to the blonde girl, and embraced her, " Chloe, it's been a while," the blonde girl giggled, pulling back, " Adrien, I saw you last Monday, at the photo shoot," he chuckled sheepishly. 

Adrien grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to his friends, " Chloe, these are my friends, Nino, Alya, and Marinette," the blonde girl waved smiling, " Adrien talked about you guys a lot and showed me pictures, but I don't see Luka," Adrien blushed, " He's not in my class, but I'll introduce you two soon," she nodded, and turned back to the three, " Thank you guys for taking care of Adrien, I was afraid he would get picked on since I started going to private school," Alya, and Nino laughed.

The five walked to lunch, and grabbed a tray, sitting at an empty table, " It's nice to know Adrien made a lot of friends," Chloe said, and turned to the tray, looking at it weirdly, " What is this," she asked, puzzled, Alya and Nino give her a confused expression, " It's a Sloppy Joe," Nino said.

Adrien's mind clicked, and he chuckled, putting his hand on Chloe's shoulder, " She doesn't eat what we eat at private school, they eat five-star meals and they have a policy of no grease food, junk food, or microwaved, everything they eat is healthy," Nino gasped in horror, " You never ate pizza," the blonde girl nodded, " Candy," again she nodded, " Not even sweet treats, like cupcakes, macarons, and cake," Chloe nodded once more, and set aside her fork. 

Nino gripped his shirt, acting dramatic, " Adrien, they're starving her," the blonde got up, and dumped her tray, sitting back down, " It's fine, I ate salad this morning, and had a glass of water," Nino, and Alya gasped, " You ate salad for breakfast, who raised you," Chloe looked taken back for a bit and looked at her lap, Adrien frowned, " Nino, that wasn't nice," the blonde shot up, " I gotta use the restroom," she walked off. 

He opened his mouth but turned back to his tray, " Nino, Chloe was raised by maids, and butlers, until she was sent off to private school, and sometimes she didn't come home for Christmas, her father is too busy to notice, and her mother left when she was five, private school is harsh, she told me a couple of girls once gave her a swirly, it's one of the reasons she wanted to go to public school, they even tried cutting her hair in her sleep," the three frowned. 

Chloe walked over, and sat back down," I'm sorry for judging you, Chloe," the blonde smiled, waving it off, " It's fine, I'm used to it," three hours later, people were leaving school, and walking home, " Come on, Chloe," Adrien grabbed her hand, and the five walked to the bakery, and up to Marinette's room, Chloe took a seat on the floor looking out of place, " Chloe, sit up here with us," Alya said, patting a seat in the middle of her, and the blunette. 

Marinette blushed, the blonde nodded and sat between the two girls, the blunette internally screamed, staring at her lap, " Do you meet any famous people or designers when you have a photoshoot since your trying on their clothes for magazines," Chloe nodded, " I meet designers, they take my measurements, and come back a week or month later with a new outfit for me to model," Alya nodded.

The blonde girl giggled, " We're having a designing contest, to make an outfit for I, and Adrien, the winners get a trophy, five thousand euros, a picture in the paper with us, and a date with either I or Adrien," Marinette looked up, eyes wide, " Really," she blurted out, Chloe turned to her, nodding, " Our father's want us to, and I don't mind, besides I would like to see what the students think of," the blunette turned scarlet, and looked back at her lap. 

Alya snickered, " She likes to design herself, she has some sketches that would make your jaw drop," the blonde smiled, "That sounds delightful, I hope you enter the contest, I would like to see your work," Marinette nodded, " Nino, I brought what you asked for, macarons, five slices of different variety of cake, cupcakes, croissants slathered with chocolate, and lemon squares," Chloe stared at the plates with wide eyes.

Nino gave the blonde girl a thumbs up, " This is all for you, Chloe," everyone turned to Chloe," Nino, I know I never had sweets in my life, but I don't think my trainer will like me eating all of this," Nino playfully waved, " It's only a few treats, it will be our little secret," everyone started laughing, and Sabine brought an extra plate, Nino put a piece of everything on the plate, and put it on Chloe's lap.

She looked up meeting the two boy's eyes, and sighed, she picked up her fork and cut a small piece of red velvet cake, and popped it in her mouth, Chloe smiled, Nino and Adrien high fived, after trying everything except the lemon squares, she picked up the lemon square and took a bite, the blonde beamed, " This is delicious, I like this better than the other ones," Marinette stared at the blonde fondly, sighing in bliss. 

* * *

Marinette spend the whole week sketching until she found the perfect design, she just needed Chloe's measurements, it couldn't be that hard to ask, the blunette looked at the blonde girl from across the lunch table, eating a salad, " Ch-loe, can I h-ave your meas-urments," everyone at the table turned to her, Chloe smiled, nodding, " I can meet at your house after school so you can measure me," the blunette nodded.

Alya and Adrien smiled at the scene. it was four hours later, and the two walked to her house in silence, Marinette was beating herself up for not making conversation, the blonde tried to but all she got was vague answers, " Hello, girls do you want any croissants, " they shook their heads, and went upstairs, the blunette grabbed her supplies and turned to Chloe, and her jaw dropped.

The blonde was in the middle of taking her shirt off, " Chl-oe, wh-at are y-you doing," she took off her shirt, and folded it, putting on the bed, " I'm taking off my clothes, so you can measure me, right," Marinette stared at the blonde's bra, and blushed, " I-never-mind, j-ust ta-ke off y-our pa-nts," Chloe nodded, unbuttoning her pants, and letting it fall to the floor, she bent down, picking it up, and putting it next to her shirt. and slid out of her shoes. 

She felt her eyes drift further down, and bit her bottom lip, " Marinette, you still there," the blunette tore her eyes away, and walked over to the blonde, and wrapped the measuring tape around her bust, and tried her best to be careful and wrote it down, she moved to her stomach, and wrote it down, lastly stopping at her waist, her finger accidentally touch the blonde's stomach, and she pulled her hand back, quickly writing it down. 

Chloe looked up at her, and the two froze, slowly they started inching closer until the blonde's phone went off, she grabbed her phone, putting it on speaker, and started pulling up her pants, " Chloe, I need you to come home, it's getting dark, and I don't want you getting hurt," the blonde rolled her eyes, and put her shirt back on, and sliding in her shoes, " Understood, I'm coming home, Father, Jean is on his way to pick me up," she ended the call, and turned back to the blunette.

The two smiled nervously, " I hope you win the contest," Marinette blushed, and Chloe left.

* * *

She walked in, seeing students holding outfits, looking confident, in the front, Adrien, and Chloe were smiling at the crowd, sitting down in a chair, Gabrial, and Andre is standing next to their kids, eyeing the scene, the two blonde's tried on every outfit, growing exhausted as they did, at the last outfit, Adrien sat down waiting for Chloe, the blonde girl walked out wearing a Ladybug themed dress, and red-pumps, with her hair down.

Gabrial looked impressed and wrote down on his clipboard, and turned to the crowd, " It seems we have a winner, Marinette Dupain Cheng, congratulations, you won the contest," the blunette smiled and walked up the stage, and photographers took pictures, Adrien, and Chloe stood beside her, smiling, " Who will you be choosing to go on a date with," Andre asked.

Marinette blushed, and grabbed Chloe's hand, " Chloe," Andre stared in shock, and the crowd clapped, Adrien grinned at the two, giving a thumbs-up, everyone started leaving the gym, " You know if you wanted to go on a date with me, I would say yes," Chloe commented, the blunette's blush darkened, " Still, I don't want someone else taking you on a date but me," the blonde giggled, kissing her cheek. 

Adrien and Luka walked over smiling, " Come on, Alya, and Nino is waiting for us," the four walked and left the gym. 


	8. Chloe Is Missing

An Akuma attack was happening on the rooftop of the hotel, Chloe was sitting on her stairs, arms crossed, staring straight ahead, she was pouting, it's not her fault the waitress messed up her order for the second time, five minutes passed by, and the two heroes walked in, Chat looked disappointed, and Ladybug was annoyed, staring at the blonde girl with harden eyes, " As I said, she messed up my order twice, and-Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Chat look to the side, frowning, " Chloe, it was her first time on the job, you could ask for a different server or helped," the blonde scoffed, keeping her head high, not listening to anything the heroine was saying, " Everything would be better if you didn't exist," Ladybug muttered, glaring at the wall, Chat's eyes widen, and Chloe frowned, turning to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. 

ladybug left the room, Chat walked over to the blonde girl, and put his hand on her shoulder, " She doesn't mean it, Ladybug is just stressed, Akuma attacks can put a toll on us," Chloe sat up, and ran into her bathroom, he could hear sobbing come from the door, Chat sighed, and left the room.

Chloe looked into the mirror, and glared at her reflection, " You managed to ruin everyone's life, even, Ladybug thinks you shouldn't have existed, Daddy would be happier if he didn't have a daughter, and Adrien would be frowning less if I didn't have to be a bitch, messing with his friends, I should just leave," the blonde pulled out a hidden suitcase from underneath her bed, it's not the first time Chloe thought about leaving. 

She looked up online about running away from home, it was simple, the blonde waited until midnight, and left through the back entrance, calling a cab, and getting in, giving the man the location, when she arrived she walked up the stairs and opened the door, a spare key under one of the fake roses by the entrance, Chloe walked in shutting the door as she did, and headed for her room. 

The moment she layed down, she felt alone, it was silent, and pitch dark, the blonde turned to her side, and clutched her pillow to her chest.

* * *

Marinette didn't feel any sympathy when the blonde girl didn't show up to the class today, she smiled, it was silent, no harsh remarks, or fighting, insults, school passed by with no Akuma attacks, Adrien was exhausted, leaning on his right hand to keep himself from falling over, he explained to Luka he was having trouble contacting Chloe, Luka even tried calling her but she wouldn't answer.

It was making him anxious, what if she, no, she wouldn't take it too seriously, right," Dude, you okay, you just kinda zoned out," Nino asked, Adrien, sat up and ran out of the classroom, not looking back, it took ten minutes till he reached the hotel, he hid behind a bunch of trash cans, and transformed, Chat jumped up to her balcony and knocked but it open, " Chloe, are you there," he called out, running in.

He looked under the sofa, bed, and in the bathroom but she was nowhere to be found, Chat sat down on her bed, and opened his phone, pressing on Chloe's contact, it ringed until it went to voicemail, " Chloe, please, come back, I don't know where you are but please, come back," he ended the call, and got up, wiping his eyes, and jumped out the balcony and on top of a building. 

Trying to remember the places the blonde took him, and go on from there.

* * *

A week passed by and Chloe Bourgeois was announced missing three days ago, Adrien was still searching for the blonde girl, and coming back home empty, and sleep-deprived, he didn't go to school the whole week, too tired, and anxious, it was midnight when Ladybug found him mumbling to himself looking over the list, he jumped back, and glared, Ladybug stepped back, " Ladybug, don't sneak up on me, I'm in the middle of something," Chat looked back at the list. 

She looked at his face, he looked deranged and stiff, " What are you doing up here, Chat, it's midnight," he sighed, turning to her, " I'm looking for Chloe, I've been looking since day one, the moment I knew something was wrong, I went to her balcony, and she was missing, I'm so close, I can't give up," Ladybug stared at the floor, and frowned, " How many places did you check off," she asked.

Chat grit his teeth, and gripped the list, " Why do you wanna know, you didn't help me since it was announced, and now you wanna walk in, and act as nothing happened," she winced, shoulders dropping, " Ladybug, go home, and sleep, you don't care, and I don't need distractions," he took off.

She ran home and de-transformed, Tikki sat on the bed and watched her master wallow in guilt, " It's my fault, I should have kept my mouth closed, and let it go but I didn't, I was just tired of running back in forth, and defeating Akumas," the kwami stayed silent, and Marinette fell asleep. 

* * *

She took another bite before getting up and setting her dishes in the sink, running hot water over them, and cleaned them, " It's boring being alone, there's no one to talk to, and I miss Adrien, and Luka, movie nights, hanging out, and playing hide and seak in Adrien's mansion," Chloe walked out the balcony and looked out into the sun, the waves crashing in the background, " A summer house isn't fun if you don't have more than one person," she walked back in, and shut the door. 

Chloe sat on the couch and flipped through channels, she groaned, throwing the remote on the coffee table, leaning into the couch, " I'll just sit on the sand again, and try not to bore myself to death," she got up, and opened her door, walking out to the beach, humming, " Bored, Bored, Bored," she looked at the ocean, and shivered, she had a fear of water, and she wasn't in the mood to get near it. 

Footsteps could be heard in the distance before she could turn, she was tackled to the floor, Chloe turned to see Luka, " Oh, thank god, I thought I tackled another blonde girl who looked similar to you, you have no clue how many times I got hit by a bag or a shoe," Luka shivered, " Luka, how did you find me," he pulled back, and she got up dusting the sand off her, " Remember when you told me about the summer house, where the three of us would go, we planned it like a month ago," Luka said.

The blonde girl pinched the bridge of her nose, " I knew I should have gone to the other summer house, well, I'm going back to the house, so," he grabbed her arm and held her put, " No you're not, Adrien is worried sick about you, and so am I, you can't just throw that away," Chloe scoffed, " Like hell I can, give me a reason, why, I should stay," Luka gave her a look, " I have many, Adrien and I, modeling, movie night, summer house vacation, and Marinette," Chloe blushed.

He chuckled, " Besides if you don't, I'm calling Adrien, and you have to deal with him, so, you're coming home," she sighed, " Fine but only because I'm dying of boredom," Luka smiled, " Let me get dressed, and get my stuff," the two walked back in the house, and he looked around, " This is beautiful, I can't wait for summer," she walked over to him, suitcase in hand, " You and me both," the two called a cab, and got in.

When the two arrived at the hotel, Chloe's dad picked her up, and embraced the blonde, after five minutes of smothering she, and Luka made it to her room and found, Adrien, sleeping on the bed, " He stayed here ever since you went missing, he hasn't gone to school anymore," Chloe frowned, setting her suitcase down, Adrien shot up, and turned to the two, he beamed and tackled the blonde girl to the floor, Luka laughed, " I knew you come back," Adrien nuzzled her neck, smiling. 

She smiled, hugging him back, " Well, your boyfriend found me and knocked some sense into me," Adrien pulled Luka in, the three sighed in bliss, holding each other close, Adrien pulled back and helped Chloe up, " You scared me to death," he said, glaring, " Adrien, I'm sorry for being childish, I was only thinking of myself," he grinned, pulling her into another embrace, " As long as you're safe, I forgive you," Luka awed at the scene. 

Everything was back to normal, " Chloe, someone wants to talk to you," Luka said, leaning on the door, Adrien stepped back, " Who," she asked, Marinette walked in the room, gripping her hands, " Hey- she kissed the blonde girl, Luka and Adrien high fived, " Looks like we won't be the only couple attending the summer house," Luka commented, the two boys smirked. 


	9. Queen Bee

The blonde girl slammed the door, and sat on her bed, fuming, she raised her brow seeing a bee-themed box sitting on her drawer, " It's probably a gift from Daddy," she said to herself walking over to it and opened the box, it was a golden comb, with a bumblebee pendant on it, Chloe stared at it in awe, and touched it, a yellow blur erupted from it, and she stepped back.

A bee looking creature with blue eyes stared back at her, and Chloe screamed, " Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," she stopped screaming and squinted at it, it waved at her, smiling, " My names Pollen, and I'm your kwami, you were chosen by Master Fu to be a hero," Chloe once again screamed but in happiness, the kwami held it's antennas down, wincing, " I'm gonna be a hero, just like Ladybug, and Chat Noir," the blonde exhaled sitting back on her bed.

It flew over and sat on her lap, " You're gonna work alongside with Ladybug, and Chat Noir, Queen Bee is your name, and you say buzz on to transform and buzz off to de-transform, you have to feed me after fighting or I can't recharge, I like honey, your power is venom, it stuns your enemies for a minute until it wears off, only use your power when you need to because if you do you only have five minutes until you de-transform, and don't tell anyone you're Queen Bee," she nodded.

Chloe grinned, " What's your name, and how do you act," the blonde's grin faltered for a bit, " My name is Chloe Bourgeois, and I'll admit, I'm not a great person, I bully everyone, and make rude remarks, everyone doesn't like me much but I'll do anything to keep my miraculous," Pollen smiled, nodding, " As long as you fix your attitude, I won't tell Master Fu, and apologize to everyone, do you promise," the blonde nodded, " I promise," the two turned to the window, seeing smoke from afar. 

She grabbed her comb, and put it in her hair, " Pollen, Buzz on," in a flash, Queen Bee appeared, she looked in the mirror and squealed, " I can't wait to impress Ladybug, and become best friends," Queen Bee looked in her right hand, seeing a bee-themed spinning top, " I know how to use a yo-yo, so this will be a piece of cake, it's the same but a spinning top," she stepped out her balcony, and swung her spinning top, and it wrapped around a street lamp.

Queen Bee jumped, and swung on to a building, and made it her way towards the scene, doing backflips as she did, and giggling, she crouched down, and observed the scene, seeing the two heroes struggling, the blonde girl jumped down, and knocked back the rock monster sneaking up on Chat Noir, " Who are you," he asked, with wide eyes, she smirked, doing a small trick with her spinning top, " Queen Bee, your new teammate, now, lets help, Ladybug," the two ran over to Ladybug.

Chat pushed the Akuma back a few feet with his staff and Ladybug sighed in relief," Thanks Chat, I was-she paused and examined Queen Bee, " Who are you," she asked, the blonde girl smiled, " Queen Bee, your new teammate," the blunette's stomach flipped at the smile, and she gulped, " As much as I would love to talk, he's getting back up," Queen pointed out, Ladybug snapped out of her thoughts.

The man glared at the three, " You're gonna regret that," the three squinted at him, and got into a stance, " You two keep him busy while I figure out a plan," Ladybug said, the two blondes nodded and ran at him, the man sent three rock soldiers at the two and they attacked them turning them to ruble, " Lucky Charm," Ladybug examined the man's outfit, and saw a small pocket-sized mirror sitting in his pocket. 

He wouldn't let anyone near him, and she had a rope in her hand, " Chat, Queen Bee," the two turned looking at the rope before nodding, the man sent ten more after the three, and held his ground, Chat ran at the rock monster, " Cataclysm," he shouted, bits of rubble went flying everywhere, and Ladybug threw him the other half of the rope and the two ran at him, the man didn't budge out of his spot, he laughed at the two, and grabbed the rope, pulling the two up, reaching for Ladybug's miraculous.

Queen Bee snuck up behind him, and held out her spinning top, " Venom," she shouted, the man froze in place, " Let go of the rope and Chat break the mirror with your staff," the two let go, and landed on their feet, Chat slammed his staff on the man's mirror, and the akumatized man fell to the floor, the Akuma flew out of the shards of glass, and Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo, " Devilize, bye-bye, little Akuma," the three heroes ran on top of a roof. 

Chat chuckled, " You were purr-fect, My Queen, you saved Ladybug, and I," Queen Bee smiled, " It was nothing, my power immobilizes my opponents for a minute until it wears off," Ladybug held out her fist, " Pound it," Queen Bee fist-bumped the blunette, ' As lovely as it is to meet you two, I gotta go," Queen Bee waved, running in the direction of the hotel, and jumped down, hiding in an alleyway, " Buzz off," Pollen flew beside her.

Chloe walked out the alley, smiling, " Pollen, I'm giving you a lifetime supply of honey when we get home," Pollen flew in Chloe's jacket pocket, and smiled. 

* * *

A month passed and everyone was awestruck about Chloe's change of attitude, she apologized to everyone, and started acting kind, Adrien was proud of his friend, she helped him figure out his sexuality, and he has a date with Luka Cauffanie tomorrow," Pollen, are you proud of me," Chloe asked, the kwami nodded licking the honey off her hands, " Chloe, you have grown so much in such a short time," the blonde sighed, staring out the night sky. 

Pollen frowned at her master, " Chloe, do you wanna go out, and do night patrol," the blonde turned to her, and nodded, " Buzz on," Queen Bee swung up to the top of the hotel roof, staring at the full moon, " Beautiful yet lonely," she whispered, sighing, " You okay, Queenie," the blonde girl jumped, turning to see Ladybug, Queen Bee held her right hand over her chest, " You almost gave me a heart attack," the blunette giggled. 

She turned back to the moon, " Queenie, I need to tell you something," the blonde turned to her, smiling, " I-um-you see," Ladybug blushed bright pink, and walked up to Queen Bee, and kissed her on the lips, the blonde closed her eyes, and pulled her close, " Finally," a voice said, the two jumped back, Chat was smirking at the two, arms crossed, " Chat, how long were you," Ladybug asked. 

He chuckled, " Long enough to know you two are now an item, it's been exhausting watching you two dance around each other," Queen Bee shoots him a glare before laughing, " I can't hide anything from you, can I, Chat," the three laughed.

Another month passed when Ladybug and Queen Bee found out each other identity, and Chat revealed himself just for fun. 

  



	10. The Blonde Baristas

The two come across a small building, _Sunny's Cafe,_ it said, " You wanna get a latte," Luka asked, Marinette nodded, the two walked in and up to the counter, a blonde woman was facing the other way, " May I-the blunette's jaw dropped, the blonde woman had turned, and smiled, Luka snickered before freezing himself, a blonde man walked out of the break room. 

Marinette blinked, blushing, " T-wo Lattes," she stuttered, the blonde woman leaned over to her and booped her nose, Luka grabbed the blunette's arm, and dragged her to a table, " You're dying out there," Luka whispered, Marinette stared at her lap, " Says the one freezing on the spot when her friend showed up," he huffed, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes before sighing, " Luka, we can both admit we were sitting ducks, " he nodded, biting his bottom lip, the blonde woman walked over and set down the two lattes, " My name is Chloe, and that goof over there is Adrien," Luka looked behind the blonde girl, and Adrien was waving at him.

He smiled waving back, " I'm Marinette and this is Luka," Chloe nodded, pulling a seat next to the blunette, Luka smirked at her and walked over to Adrien, the blonde boy smiled warmly, " You wanna watch a movie at my place, it's something I and Chloe do every weekend," Adrien asked, he nodded pulling out his phone. 

Chloe grabbed the blunette's shirt and pulled her into a kiss, " Chloe, it's inappropriate to make out with the customers," Adrien shouted, she pulled back and glared playfully at him, " Says the one who's flirting," Adrien huffed, crossing his arms, Luka gave a thumbs up to the blunette, " You know my break starts in a minute, Adrien won't mind if we lay down on the couch in the break room," the blonde boy sighed.

Luka ran over to Marinette and grabbed her arm, " Sorry, Mari and I have to get back to work," he set down ten euros and ran out the doors, Chloe groaned, frustrated, " I didn't even get her number," Adrien chuckled, "Lucky for you, he gave me hers," she ran over to him, and took his phone, " We should plan a double date," she nodded, handing him back his phone.

She sent the blunette a text and leaned on the counter, " You're gonna terrorize that girl before we even go on that date," she smirked, before disappearing into the break room. 

  
  



	11. Fear Holds You Back

A blunette woman was humming, leash in her left hand, walking up a path, " Bruno, you bored," she asked, looking down at the german shepherd, he looked at her sideways, and stuck out his tongue, she giggled, scratching his ears, " Seems everyone is either busy or with someone special," she sighed, he nudged her leg and whined but she ignored him and stared off into space.

He looked around the park and spotted someone sitting on a bench, a husky sitting by their feet, he looked back at the blunette and ran towards the person, she snapped out of her thoughts and was pulled, she tried tugging his leash but he wouldn't stop before she knows it, she is face-first into the grass, a woman giggled, she looked up and blushed, sitting on a bench was a blonde woman, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. 

The husky got up and sniffed the blunette's face, " Klair, down," the dog pulled back and walked back to the blonde woman, sitting next to her, the blunette got up. feeling embarrassed, " I'm sorry for bothering you, Bruno wasn't letting up, and I couldn't stop him," the blonde woman smiled softly, " It's quite alright, I could hear you coming," she nodded.

Bruno nudged his owner, " I don't mind if you sit, I'm bored, my friend is on a date and won't be back until late tonight," the blunette nodded, and sat down, leaving space between them, " My friend is also on a date and I decided to take Bruno on his daily walk, I'm bored myself," the blonde woman nodded taking a sip from her coffee, " Klair wanted some fresh air and I needed to get out of the house," the husky picked up her head at her name. 

The blunette woman tapped her knee and looked over to the blonde, " I almost forgot, my name is Marinette and that is Bruno," she said, the blonde woman looked over at Bruno and waved, he raised his paw, " He's adorable," Marinette smiled, " Chloe, my name is Chloe," the blunette fiddled with the leash, _do something, a beautiful blonde woman is sitting next to you and you do nothing, Luka would be disappointed._

Marinette bit her inner cheek and turned t0 Chloe, " Do you want-" Are you bus-the two stopped in mid-sentence before laughing, the blunette accidentally placed her hand on the blondes, the two stopped laughed and looked into each other eyes, Chloe leaned in closer before she could even touch her lips, Marinette pulled back and fell off the bench, the blonde gave a hurt expression.

She sat up and pulled on her dog's leash, " Wait, I didn't mean-the blonde woman speed walked away and out of hearing range, the blunette frowned and looked over at Bruno, he whined, looking where the woman was last seen, " Bruno, I messed up, god, I'm stupid," he looked over at his owner and layed his head on her lap.

* * *

The blunette always came to the park but never saw the blonde, she even went to the exact coffee shop and waited but nothing, Marinette was walking to her friend's house, he invited her to meet his boyfriend, she knocked on his door, and he opened it, smiling, " Mari, you came, I thought you wouldn't come," she walked in and froze, Chloe was talking to a blonde man, " Adrien, she is here," the two turned to them, and the blonde woman's eyes widen.

Adrien walked over and smiled, " Hey, I'm Adrien, Luka has told me so much about you, and how you like designing, " Marinette turned to him, and smiled, " Luka has told me so much about you as well, you like telling puns am I correct," he grinned, " You're paws-itively correct," the blunette laughed, Luka shook his head and walked over to the two, " That over there is Chloe, she isn't in a good mood for some reason and won't tell me," the blunette laughed dryly.

Luka shrugged, " I'm making lasagna for dinner, it's cooking in the oven right now, we're gonna watch a movie," she nodded, the two boys walked over to the sofa and sat down, the only available seat was next to Chloe, ' You coming, Mari," Luka said looking over the sofa, the blunette nodded, and walked over and sat next to the blonde girl.

She bit her tongue, looking to the right, _she is right there, and you ignore her, after spending three days searching,_ Marinette turned to Chloe but the blonde got up," Luka, where is your restroom," she asked, he pointed down the hall, she nodded and disappeared behind the wall, the blunette groaned, " Mari, go after her, and apologize," she looked over at the two boys, " What," Luka crossed his arms, " Adrien, and I saw you two that day, and what you did was terrible," Adrien nodded.

Marinette shrank down in her seat, " You two were there and didn't say anything sooner," Luka pointed towards the hallway and gave her a stern look, she got up and walked towards the bathroom, Chloe walked out of the bathroom and froze, " Chloe, I need to talk to you," the blonde glared and walked past her but the blunette grabbed her arm, " Chloe, I'm sorry, I was afraid and I didn't know what to do," the blonde scoffed and pulled her arm back.

The blunette grabbed her hand and turned her around, " Chloe, you're gorgeous, and I'm a mess, I didn't think you would like me, it scared me when you tried to kiss me and I'm sorry for freaking out and hurting you in the process, please forgive me," Chloe placed her hand on her face, " If I kiss you right now, will you pull away," Marinette shook her head, and the blonde closed the distance between them. 

Someone snickered, the two pulled away and turned to the noise, " Finally," Luka said, leaning on the wall, Adrien smirked, " I hate you guys," Chloe said, glaring, the two boys laughed running back to the living room, " You wanna go on a date tomorrow," the blonde smiled, " Of course," the two walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa, leaning on each other.


	12. Family

She hummed, flipping a pancake, " Mari, honey, I wanna ask you something," the blunette turned, the blonde was starring at her coffee, sitting at the table, biting her bottom lip, " Is something wrong, Chloe," Marinette set the pancakes on a plate, and turned off the stove, walking over with two plates in hand and set them down on the table.

Chloe pointed at the seat next to her, not looking up from her coffee, the blunette took a seat and frowned, " Marinette, I want to have a baby, I talked to Adrien about my modeling job, he said I can put it off for a year at most, and if you needed to leave early from work he said its fine," the blunette froze the second she heard the word baby, the blonde snapped her fingers.

Marinette snapped out of her trance and turned to Chloe, " What," she blurted out, the blonde grabbed her hands, and smiled softly, " Marinette, I want to have a baby, and I'm asking you," the blunette bit her inner cheek and shot up, pulling her hands back, " Chloe, we only been married for two years, and we're still young," the blonde crossed her arms, " I'm gonna be twenty-three soon, and I'm not getting younger anytime soon, besides I already planned everything out," she replied.

The blunette's eyes widen, " How long have you been thinking about this," Chloe sighed, looking out the window, " When Alya and Nino had a baby something inside me wanted to have one as well, Adrien and Luka are thinking about adopting soon, and it's been on my brain since last month," Marinette opened her mouth a couple of times before closing it, " I know it sounds selfish but I want to have one, do you...want one too," the blonde looked into her eyes.

Silence fell on the two and Chloe shot up from her seat, " Adrien and Luka are having us over for dinner, don't forget," the blonde walked downstairs and headed out the door, the blunette frowned, staring at the un-touched pancake, she didn't feel hungry anymore so she cleaned off the plates and set them in the sink, and sat down on the couch, calling Alya.

It rang a couple of times before connecting, " Hey, girl, something wrong," Marinette covered herself up with a blanket, " Chloe, wants to have a baby," in the background she could hear Nino laughing," Shush, Nino," he whined, " Mari, that's great, I'm sensing a but, am I right." the blunette shifted, " Alya, I'm terrified, we only got married two years ago, and she's asking for a baby, she told me she planned everything, and Adrien is fine putting her modeling career on pause for a year, we're only twenty-two," Nino chuckled.

She fiddled with the ends of the blanket, " Mari, that's a lot to process and I understand, I only got pregnant a year ago and I'm raising twins, though Nino has been there for me every step of the way, and we managed to fix everything in our work schedule, have you tried seeing it from her point of view, it helps understand her better," Alya replied.

Marinette sighed, " People have children for a reason, Mari, sometimes to strengthen the bond between two people," she looked over at her wedding photo sitting next to the tv, the two we're beaming, not a care in the world, " Just think about Mari, we'll meet you at Adrien's house tonight," Alya ended the call and the blunette let her phone slip out of hand.

-

Everyone was seated at the table, Adrien and Luka were facing Marinette and Chloe, Alya was right beside the blunette, and Nino was sitting next to Luka, both babies were sitting next to their parents, sitting in a high chair, " So, how is everyone," Adrien asked, trying to break the silence, Chloe twirled her fork in the spaghetti, " Great, sunshine and rainbows," she said, sarcastically. 

Marinette winced, " Anthony and Alen said their first word this morning," Nino said, forgetting about everything that just happened five hours ago, Alya glared at her husband, and he raised his brow, " What," he said, Luka mentally face palmed, and Adrien pushed his hair back, sighing, " That's nice, Nino, what did they say," Chloe asked, smiling at the confused boy, " Turtle, I've been trying to make them say it for two months, and it finally paid off, " Chloe giggled.

Alya kicked Nino's shin, " Owww," he said, rubbing his leg, " You wanna see," he asked turning back to the blonde woman, Chloe nodded, Nino turned to Anthony and smiled, " Turtle," he said to the little boy, Anthony giggled, " Turtle," he repeated back, Chloe sighed, " Adorable," Nino grinned, " I still have a lot to teach them, it is only the beginning," Anthony sneezed before giggling. 

Nino and Chloe awed, " You ever gonna have one," he asked, everyone but Nino and Chloe, eyes widen, " Nino," Alya hissed, Chloe stood up and walked out of the room, Marinette stood up and followed the blonde girl, she found her staring at the night sky on a balcony, " Chloe, are you alright," the blonde sighed, and turned, " Mari, do you love me," she asked, tears running down her cheeks.

The blunette's eyes widen, " Of course, I love you, Chloe, do you think I don't," Chloe gripped her dress, tears falling faster, " I don't feel it, your too busy with work, and whenever we have the time it's in the morning, and we hardly talk, you come home late sometimes and it scares me, how am I suppose to know if you're okay, you could be badly hurt and I won't know about it, what am I suppose to do, I'm losing you Mari, it hurts," she sniffled, trying to wipe her eyes.

Marinette ran over and embraced the blonde," Chloe, I didn't know you felt this way, and I just assumed you were okay with it, I'm sorry, please look at me," Chloe looked up and the blunette caressed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, a few seconds later she pulled away, and wiped the tears off her face, " Chloe, I love you, so don't think otherwise, and I want to have a baby," the blonde laughed happily, laying her head on the blunette's chest. 

* * *

The two were sitting on the couch and a blunette boy waddled over and climbed up, sitting between the two, " Marshall, did you eat your oatmeal," Chloe asked, looking down at the boy, he nodded and pulled something out of his pocket, " Cookie," the two laughed and shook their heads, " No, we're full, you eat it," Marshall took a bite and turned to the tv, " How does he always get to the counter," Chloe asked, the blunette pointed behind the tv, and grinned.

A chair was propped against the counter, and the cookie jar was open, the blonde sighed, and Marinette kissed her cheek, " I love you, Chloe," the blonde smiled, interlocking her hands with hers, " I love you too, Mari," she replied. 


	13. Our Crushes Are Fake Dating Each Other So We Should Too, To Get Back At Them By Fake Dating Each Other As Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka had transferred classes a month ago.

The two watched with frowns, Adrien and Marinette were splitting a banana split inside the restaurant by the window where any could see them, Luka kicked a rock and huffed, Chloe turned away from the scene and wiped her eyes, " They've been dating for two weeks, I thought they were messing with us but it seems to be true," Luka said, sighing sadly.

Chloe gripped her pants," Luka I told you they don't like us like that," she walked away but he grabbed her hand, " I have a plan but you have to work with me on this," she turned to him and crossed her arms, " Our crushes are fake dating each other, so we should too, to get back at them by fake dating each other as well," the blonde looked taken back for a bit before she looked back at the window, it made her stomach twist.

She exhaled and grabbed his hand, " Fine, but no kissing, I see you as a friend and nothing else, you agree," he nodded, and embraced her, " What are you-he shushed her and pointed his eyes behind him, she peaked behind his shoulder and saw the two staring at them from behind the window, " We got this," he pulled back and grabbed her hand, and started laughing, she joined him.

After a few minutes, they walked behind a building hand and hand before letting go, " Not bad, I could feel they're eyes on us," he chuckled, grinning, she shook her head and hit him playfully before gasping, " You know the party at Adrien's house, we should go there and shove it in their faces," he tapped his foot, " I need to get an outfit," Chloe smirked and grabbed his arm, "Let us go shopping, and get you an outfit," before he could protest, she was already dragging him.

* * *

Luka stepped out of the limo and held his hand out for Chloe, she stepped out as well, and everyone turned to them, " Come on honey," he whispered, she rolled her eyes playfully and wrapped her arms around his left arm, the two walked up the stairs, smiling, when they reached the top they walked over to Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette, the four were staring at them with wide eyes," Are you two dating," Nino asked.

Chloe leaned against Luka, and sighed in bliss, " Yeah, I just couldn't stand her adorable smile," she blushed, embarrassed, Alya and Nino looked at each other and shook their heads, " I-you-congratulations," Alya said, sighing, Adrien forced a smile, " You two make a cute couple," Luka bit his inner cheek and nodded, Chloe could feel Marinette's eyes on her but she didn't acknowledge.

Everyone walked in, and Luka sat next to Chloe, instead of his seat across from Adrien, " I think Alya and Nino know were just messing around," she whispered in his ear, smirking as she did, " No doubt, Alya is sharp and Nino is observant when he wants to be," he whispered back.

As they were walking to lunch, Chloe tripped and fell to the floor, face first, Luka kneeled and helped her up, though her nose was bleeding, Marinette dropped her stuff and kneeled as well, " Chloe, let me take you to the nurse," she said, the blonde girl blushed before furrowing her brows, " Luka is going to, so go back to your boyfriend," Luka picked her up and the blunette watched her disappear behind a wall, with her jaw dropped.

The two were laughing as they disappeared from the scene, " Did you see her face, it was priceless," Chloe said, Luka nodded.

* * *

Chloe brushed her hair for the last time and smiled at her reflection, Luka waked in and she grinned, " You look dashing, Adrien will lose it," he blushed before crossed his arms, smirking, " You're gonna put your hair down, bold move, someone is gonna lose it," the two pushed each other playfully before heading down to the lobby, and entering the limo.

It stopped five minutes later, and the two stepped out, " We got this," the two high fived and walked in, people were everywhere, talking or dancing, in distance, the two saw Adrien and Marinette talking, Alya and Nino were dancing, smiles on their faces, " Lets dance," Luka grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, she could see them staring at them, " Spin me, and pull me close," he spun her and dipped her instead, smiling.

She laughed, he pulled her back, and she layed her head on his chest, " They're coming over," Luka smirked and kissed her head, Chloe's eyes widen and she pulled back, looking at the floor, " Hey, guys," Adrien said, waving, " I love your suit, Luka," he said, the blue-tipped boy bit his tongue, " Thanks, Chloe bought it for me," silence fell on the four, Chloe turned to Luka, " I'm gonna go get punch," she walked over to the table.

Marinette followed her, leaving to the two boys to themselves, " So you and Chloe," Luka nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, " You and Marinette," he replied with a tone, the blonde boy frowned and grabbed his arm, " Luka, Marinette and I aren't dating, we only said we were to get someones attention, it seemed to backfire on us," Luka shook his head, " You were kinda asking for it, I knew you weren't dating, you both were too awkward towards each other," Adrien chuckled, sheepishly.

He looked up at the boy and kissed him, the two embraced forgetting about everyone else, Chloe smiled at the two, " Chloe, I'm sorry, can you forgive me," the blunette asked, staring at her feet, the blonde tapped her cup before sighing, pulling her into a kiss, Alya and Nino sighed in relief, " Those four are a mess," the next day the two new couples were announced. 


	14. In Search For A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Smut at the end, felt like putting it there.

_A long, long, long, time ago, not that long but you know, about fifteen years ago, King Andre and Queen Audrey had a baby, they named her Chloe, everything seemed fine for the King's part, but the Queen was envious of the little princess, getting all the attention, love, and affection from the townspeople. When Chloe reached age five, Queen Audrey set a plan to get rid of her, the servants overheard and confronted the Queen, she had got away but left little Chloe, the servants took the little princess and set off on a journey, after a week, they arrived at a ruined, and rundown castle, it was said that the servants were magical beings, hiding behind a mask to blend in with the humans._

_The King was devastated and ordered anyone who saved his daughter could be the new ruler, have all the riches in the world, and his daughter's hand in marriage, many people have tried but came back unharmed and not knowing what happened, it looked as if someone stole their memories and sent them back, unworthy was written in a scroll and tucked in their boots, years pass and no one has yet to save the princess._

* * *

Four thieves we're running, knights were on their trail, " You just had to steal the bread," an auburn-haired woman said, glaring at a blunette woman, a brunette man, and a blonde man snickered, " Adrien, dared me too, and I never go back on a dare," the blunette said, the auburn-haired woman looked over to the blonde man who was whistling not acknowledging her presence, " Adrien, I swear when we stop, I'm gonna pummel you to the floor," the brunette man, and blunette woman laughed.

Adrien blew a raspberry at the two, " You three are so childish," the auburn-haired girl said, sighing, the four jumped over the wall, and turned left, before stopping at a bush, the blunette woman walked around it, and opened a latch, " Come on, they're gonn catch up soon," the four jumped down, and closed the hatch, walking down the tunnel path, laughing, " As much as that was funny, Marinette, you need to have self-control, Adrien, and Nino think before you act or you gonna get us killed," the three frowned at the auburn-haired woman, " Yes, Alya," the three said in sync.

The tunnel stoped, a latter was propped against the wall, and the four climbed it, pushing a hatch open, revealing grass, trees, bushes, light, animals, and rocks, in the distance a cottage stood, " Look on the bright side, we have bread for our butter," Adrien commented, grinning, Nino and Marinette bust out laughing while Alya groaned, walking ahead of them, " Alya, come back," the three shouted but the auburn-haired woman had already shut the door, " Dude, Alya is right, we need to think more before we act," Nino said.

Marinette and Adrien scratched the back of their necks, smiling sheepishly," Lets battle, I need to practice," the blunette said, the blonde man smirked, nodding, she passed Nino the bread, and the two got into fighting positions, " Don't be too rough or Alya will freak, last time you two gave each other both black eyes," the blunette man left, walking into the cottage, " Don't worry Mari I'll take it easy on you," her brows furrowed and she swept him off his feet, pushing her foot on his chest.

He groaned, " You wanna say that again," she asked, glaring, the blonde held his hands up, and chuckled nervously, " I apologize, don't kick my head off," she huffed, stepping back, he got up and dusted the dirt off his pants, " You think you're gonna save the princess," he asked, she kicked a rock, " No but I'll try, besides she doesn't deserve to be locked up in a tower, if I do, we're gonna live a life luxury, no more stealing or starving," Adrien smiled, " Well then, I'll be there with you, every step of the way, I'm sure, Nino and Alya will join you as well, family sticks together," the two walked to the house.

When they stepped inside, Nino was helping Alya cut vegetables, " You two done, already, did Mari kick your ass," Alya said, smirking, Nino and Marinette laughed, Adrien, pouted, " You're mean, Alya," after a while, everyone sat down at the table," Does anyone have anything to share," the auburn-haired woman asked, the blonde nudged the blunette, " Well, I'm setting off tomorrow to save the princess," she said, picking at her food.

Alya dropped her fork, and Nino stared at her with eyes widen, " What," the auburn-haired woman shouted, Adrien, covered his ears, " I've been practicing since I was ten, I already have everything packed, Adrien is going with me as well, I want you two to join me," the brunette pointed at himself but turned to Alya, " Mari, do you even know what you're going up against, whenever someone goes to save her, they come back not knowing what happened while they were on the journey, it's too dangerous, and I will have no part in it," the auburn-haired woman sat up, and walked to her room, slamming the door.

Nino stared at his plate, " Nino, I know you're gonna stay with Alya, Adrien and I are leaving at dawn, please, take care of her," the brunette man nodded, a frown visible on his face, hours passed until the two woke up, and grabbed their things, " I thought they we're gonna join us" the blunette said, frowning, the blonde placed his hand on her shoulder, " I thought so too," footsteps caused them to turn, standing behind them, stood Alya, and Nino, " What are you two whining about," she asked, smirking.

Marinette ran over and embraced the two, " I thought you guys weren't coming," the auburn-haired woman pulled back, and pointed at the brunette," Nino changed my mind, and besides I can't let you two go alone without the right supplies, do you even have a map, compass, or light source," the blunette and blonde laughed nervously, " No but we were gonna wing it," Alya facepalmed, " You two would be doomed without me," everyone laughed.

The four sets on their adventure, telling jokes, stories, and puns, " For the last time, if you make another pun, I will knock you out and drag you the rest of the way," Alya warned, Adrien, held his hands up, " Okay, you win, but you gotta admit, I'm hiss-sterically," Nino and Marinette took a few steps back, the auburn-haired woman turned to the blonde man, " Run," he ran but she threw a wooden cup at him, it hit him on the head and he fell to the floor. 

She walked over to the blonde man and grabbed her cup, " Next time, learn to think twice before speaking," he gave her a thumbs-up and got up, the other two ran over and snickered at him, " How long have we been traveling, my feet are killing me," she asked the two, Nino brought out the map, squinting at it," While we left three days ago, and started walking four hours ago, so we still have a lot more ground to cover," everyone groaned, exhausted.

Another hour passed and everyone grew tired, "Let's just sleep, and the next morning we'll continue," Alya said, setting down her bag, " That sounds good," Adrien said, yawning, the four layed down next to each other, and closed their eyes, unaware of someone watching them, five hours passed when Marinette awoke to something shuffling, she looked up and saw a figure going through their stuff, she got to her feet, silently, before tackling the person to the ground.

Everyone woke up, " Guys, someone was going through our stuff, and I caught them, come here," Adrien, Nino, and Alya ran over, " Get off me," a man shouted, she held him down, and Adrien tied him up, " Let me go," he shouted, struggling, " No, you tried robbing us, why should we free you," the blunette said, sneering at the masked man, " I wasn't robbing you, I was..doing something else," he looked to the side.

Adrien kneeled, pulling his hood down, and ripping the mask off his face, the mysteries man had cyan eyes and black hair, the blonde man looked in awe for a moment before checking his pockets, " If you weren't gonna rob us, why do you have a dagger in your pocket," the black-haired man rolled his eyes, " To protect me," Nino snorted, Alya glared at him " That still doesn't explain you going through our bags," Marinette said.

He sighed, leaning his head on the tree," I was sent by the princess," the blunette scoffed, " As if that is true," the black-haired man groaned, annoyed," I'm her best friend, as a matter of fact, as well as her knight, I came across the castle on accident, I was badly hurt and she sent her servants to rescue me, after a while of talking and laughing, we became friends, she sent me to weaken those who come to save her because she does not wish to be saved," Adrien pulled back.

The three were still skeptical, " How do we know you're telling the truth," Alya asked, the black-haired man bit his inner cheek and sighed, " I'll take you to the castle but be warned, she doesn't like visitors, and her servants will stop at nothing to protect her, they're magical, so no sword or gun is gonna stop them," the blonde man nodded, and cut his ropes, " Adrien, are you insane, he could be lying or trying to kill us," Alya said, the black-haired man stood up and smiled, " I cause no harm, only if the princess wishes," everyone was suspicious about him except Adrien.

Another three days passed and everyone was feeling less doubtful around the black-haired man, " Luka," the black-haired man said, chewing on an apple, everyone turned to him, confused, " My name is Luka if you wanted to know," Adrien smiled, " Thanks for telling us, Luka, I appreciate," the black-haired man blushed, and looked back straight ahead, continuing to chew on his apple, ignoring his heart beating out of his chest, " So, who's idea was it to save the princess," he asked, turning to the four.

Marinette sighed, feeling her friend's eyes on her, " It was me," the blonde-haired man smirked, nudging her, " She has a crush on the princess, ever since she saw," the blunette pushed him, her face bright red, " I do not shut up," Luka looked at woman, and smiled, " Well, she doesn't like men, if you wanted to know," Marinette walked ahead, her ears red, " She has been practicing fighting, at age ten, so she could rescue her and have her hand in marriage," Adrien whispered to him.

Luka hummed, smiling at a thought, " We're here, be quiet and follow me," he said, seeing the castle in the distance, they reached the doors, and it opened, a woman walked out dressed in a royal red dress, wearing a white apron, and had four horns coming out of her head, and yellow eyes, " Luka, what is the meaning of this," she asked, sternly, the black-haired boy chuckled, " Longg, they wanna talk to the princess," she examined the four and sighed, " My lady isn't gonna like this," she stepped back, and the five walked in.

It was warm inside, and candles were lighting the room, " Wow," Nino said, a black-haired man dressed in black, stopped in front of them and eyed Luka, " Plagg, they just want to talk to the princess, they mean no harm," the man had cat ears, emerald eyes, a tail, and brown skin " Tikki, come here please," the man hollered, a woman dressed in a red polka-dotted dress ran over and gasped, " Luka, who are these people and why are they here," the woman exclaimed. 

The four was staring in awe, " Plagg, Tikki, they mean no harm, they just wanna talk to the princess," the woman had bright red hair, with a splash of black, and red antennas coming out of her head, " Chloe won't be happy about this, Luka," Tikki said, a man dressed in orange, and white walked over and gave a warm smile, he had orange hair, purple eyes, fox ears, and tail, " Hello travelers, I am Trixx," the man said.

People dressed in all kinds of colors stopped in front of the four, " These are the guardians of this castle, though one is missing, is Pollen with the princess," Luka said, Plagg nodded, " Yep, she is upstairs, probably brushing Chloe's hair, " he snapped his hands, and the guardians stepped back, leaving a path for the five to walk up the stairs, " Good luck, " he said, smirking.

They walked up the stairs, and stopped at a room, " Chloe, may I come in," Luka said, knocking on the door, footsteps grew close to the door, and a black-haired woman, with antennas, and blue eyes opened it, and her jaw-dropped, " Luka, who are these people, Chloe is gonna murder you," the black-haired man shrugged, " Pollen, they just wanna talk to her," Pollen sighed, stepping back, and opened the door.

A blonde woman was standing out on the balcony, looking outside, her hair flowing behind her, she was wearing a classic elegant white dress, and a golden crown, " Chloe, you have visitors," Pollen said, Chloe turned and her eyes widen, Marinette felt her heart race, her face turned scarlet, " Luka, why did you bring these people to me, you know I don't like visitors," the black-haired man, kneeled, " Chloe, they caught me trying to weaken them, and I promised to bring them to you, I have failed you, I'm sorry," she walked over, and lifted his chin, " You didn't do anything wrong, now get up, and introduce me to these travelers," he nodded and stood up.

She stepped back and looked over at the four, Adrien bit his lip and stepped closer, " Chloe, it's me, Adrien, we played when we were little," the blonde woman stepped over to him, and looked him in the eyes, " Adrienkins," he nodded, and grinned, she embraced him, and he hugged her back, " I thought you were gone, I heard you ran from home, and I thought something happened to you, but you're okay," she said, tearing up.

He pulled away, wiping her tears away, " Its okay, Chlo, my friends were there for me, and we helped each other survive," he pointed to the three, and she looked over to them, " This is Nino," the brunette man waved, " Alya," the auburn-haired woman waved too, " Marinette is the one who wanted to save you, she is the reason we are here in the first place, along with Luka," the blunette stared at the floor before being embraced.

Marinette internally screamed _,_ " Thank you, you don't know how happy I am," Chloe pulled back and smiled, " Luka, tell Plagg to set up dinner, we're having guests over," the black-haired man nodded, and left, " You four must get ready, Tikki and Trixx can take care of that, I'll see you at dinner," the four walked out of the room, and Adrien nudged the blunette," Say it, come on, you know you wanna," she sighed, " Thank you, but you didn't have to embarrass me like that," he chuckled.

Tikki and Trixx walked over, " Boys follow Trixx, girls follow me," Tikki said, the four separate, and got ready. She huffed, " I don't wanna come out," Marinette said, stomping her feet, Alya sighed, " Mari, it's not every day, you wear a dress, besides you have to look nice, or the princess will be upset," the blunette groaned and stepped out, Alya grinned, " Girl, you look beautiful," she looked into the mirror.

Her hair was down, it wasn't messy or sticking up, it was wavy and soft, and she was wearing a red dress, it fell to her feet, " I'm gonna trip on this, I swear," the two walked out and the boys looked like princes, " You two look so dorky," Alya said, laughing, Marinette joined her, " We know but I'm doing it for Chloe, so laugh it up," Adrien said, putting his hands on his hips, " You four are making Misses day," Trixx said, smiling.

The four nodded, and they were escorted down to the dining hall, it was warm in there, a fire-place was crackling," Chloe will be here shortly," Plagg said, grinning, showing his fangs, " Purr-fect," Adrien said, grinning back, the three groaned, " You there, are speaking my language," Plagg replied, the blonde pointed at himself, playfully, " Fur-real, I just saw an opportunity, so I took it," the three exhaled, " You're very claw-ver, purr-haps paw-sibility paw-some if I say so me-ow self," Adrien gripped his heart, dramatically, " That was so beautiful," Plagg bowed.

Everyone except the two facepalmed, groaning, " The princess is here, until next time," Chloe walked in, wearing a yellow dress, falling to her feet, Luka was next to her, dressed in royal blue, prince attire, " You four look lovely," Chloe said, taking a seat at the end, next to Adrien, and Marinette, " So, where do you four live, do you have jobs, or work," Adrien chuckled, " We live in the forest, Alya grows crops, plants, and apple trees, Nino builds and carves, Marinette makes and designs outfits, I do outside chores, like shearing sheep, milking cows, and gathering eggs from chickens, we don't have much but as long as we have each other will be fine," he said, smiling softly.

She frowns, " That sounds terrible, I don't mean your hobbies, but what if you don't have enough food or warmth, you four should stay here," the four's eyes widen, and turned to each other, " Chloe, we came here to save you not for you to save us, besides don't you want to come home to your people and rule," the blonde girl bit her bottom lip and looked at her plate, " I heard of reward if you bring me back, I don't want nothing to do with it, Daddy can take care of himself besides I have a cousin who can take over if anything goes wrong, and getting married to someone who I don't love is preposterous," Luka reached for her hand but she smacked it away.

Adrien frowned, Chloe sat up and glared, " I'm going to bed, Adrien please think about my offer if just came here for me, then leave, I want nothing to do with it, it is degrading and disgusting, good day," she walked out of the room, Plagg sighed, " Nice one," he commented before leaving the room, Luka exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose, " When you four are done, Trixx will escort you to your rooms," he left as well.

An hour passed and Marinette left her room and walked the halls, and followed sobbing in the distance, she came across the princess looking out a balcony, the blunette walked over, and bit her tongue, " Chloe," the blonde girl sniffled, wiped her eyes, turning, " Sorry, If I distracted you, I just needed some fresh air," Marinette shook her head, " You didn't do anything wrong, I just couldn't sleep," Chloe sighed, " I couldn't either, I just can't sometimes, it takes me a while too," she said, looking back out the balcony.

The blunette exhaled and turned to the blonde, only to be brought into a kiss, her eyes widen, Chloe pulled back and her eyes widen as well, " I didn't mean, something just came ov- Marinette pulled her into a kiss, caressing her cheek, the blonde eyes closed, and she wrapped her arms around the blunette's neck, a few seconds later she pulled away, covering her mouth, " I just kissed someone before marriage, god, Pollen is gonna kill me," she turned back to her, and pulled her hand away, " If she finds out, which she won't, right," the other girl nodded.

Chloe felt her heart beating out of her chest, and her face warm-up, it made her stomach flutter, just thinking about it and doing it again, " Marinette can we do it again," the blunette's face redden and she pulled her back into a kiss, the blonde wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, and groaned, " Chloe, do you want to take this to your room," she asked, pulling away.

She nodded, the two walked in, shutting the door, and locking it, the blunette pulled her into another kiss and pressed her body against the blonde, earing a groan, she pulled back, " Do you want to," she whispered, Chloe leaned on her shoulder, nodding, she picked her up and brought her to her bed, closing the distance between once again, letting her hands roam.

Marinette pulled back and leaned down to her neck, biting, the blonde melted under her, breathing heavily, " Mari, what if they see, it will be embarrassing," the blunette leaned in her ear, " That just means you're mine, and if they don't see, I'll just have to make it more noticeable," she lifted her shirt and threw it across the room, Chloe squeaked, covering her chest, " Don't be shy, Chloe, no one else can see you but me," she moved her hands back, looking to the side.

Not wanting to meet her gaze, the blunette leaned down, taking a bud in her mouth and bit down, using her free hand to squeeze her other breast, Chloe arched her back, and whimpered, she dug her fingers into her hair, holding her down, " Ngn, " she gasped, Marinette looked into her eyes as she licked around it on a circular motion, a few seconds she grew bored, and moved down, nipping her stomach, and squeezing her hips.

A sharp intake came from the blonde, " Tell me what you want me to do, Chloe, come on," she covered her face with her arms, " Go do-wn, pl-ease," she stuttered, her cheeks flaring, the blunette smirked, going further down, and stopping at white panties, a damp spot could be seen, she touched it and the blonde's hips bucked, she hooked her index finger inside, and pulled it down, throwing it, " I wonder if you smell good as you taste, let me see," she held her legs down and gave her slit a long, slow lick.

Chloe moaned, gripping the headboard, " Tastes rich, and sweet, like honey," she gripped her thighs and lapped into the blonde's folds. She felt her vision blur, and couldn't control the moans escaping her lips, her wrist was starting to hurt from gripping the headboard to death, " Do-don't stahfhh," her high came crashing down, and she fell on her back, her chest heaving and hair sticking to her face from all the sweat, " Come here, Chloe," she lifted herself, and fell in the blunette's arms.

She nuzzled her neck, " I love you," the blonde lifted her head, and smiled, " I love you too," the two shared another kiss before dozing off. 

A few months passed and the four decided to stay at the castle, Adrien and Luka announced to everyone they were dating and a month after that the secret relationship between the princess and blunette was heard, Adrien and Luka saw it coming, and later on, they exchanged vows, living a happy ever after. 


	15. This Changes Everything

You know how you know, you just know

-Writer

* * *

She didn't mean to look too long, something in her brain just stopped, and then her mind repeated these words, _Marinette looks like Ladybug, doesn't she,_ she squinted at the girl and felt her heart leap out of her chest, " no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening, I'm just hallucinating, that's it," she muttered to herself before looking back up, her stomach flipped, blueberry eyes were staring at her.

Her cheeks flared and she looked down, walking to her seat, and staring at the table " You're losing it," she muttered once again, _all the selfies, hugs, talking, seeing you impersonate her, she saw it all, every time you were with Ladybug, it had been her every time,_ " Chloe," someone said, she nearly jumped out of her seat and made a run for it, " Ma-Marinette, " she stuttered.

The blunette girl placed her hand over the girl's forehead, " You are burning up," she said, pulling her hand away, the blonde wanted to fall dead, " You should go home, and sleep, okay," her voice sounded the same as-" Okay," Chloe got out of her seat and walked out of the classroom, heading outside, getting in a cab, then heading home, it was like her body wouldn't listen to her, and when she got into bed, her eyes just shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

Chloe awoke to someone tapping on her balcony door, it made her want to hide under the bed. when she got up, her body felt sluggish, she dragged herself to the door and opened it, " Hello, Bourgeois, I'm gonna need you to come with me," she fell into their arms and didn't struggle, " Too sick to even fight, that makes it so much easier for me, " she wanted to fight back but her body felt too hot and she just couldn't, it seemed all the energy just vanished.

When she closed her eyes for a minute, she found herself on top of the Effie Tower, " Good, I thought I would have to dangle you off the tower, now, just stay there and look helpless," the blonde looked around and saw she was trapped in a net, " Don't give me that look or I will shock you," they laughed for some reason, and she just leaned her head on the metal pole, " Shocker, unhand her right now," Chat shouted, climbing the tower.

Her face heated up when she felt a hand brush against her hands, " Just be quiet and I'll get you out," Ladybug said, Chat was fighting with Shocker and she was being carried, she could tell it was Ladybug or Marinette, " You're burning up, I can feel it from here," she said, looking down at her, Chloe closed her eyes and leaned against the hero, someone was shaking her but she couldn't even open her eyes.

It was until she felt something cold brush against her face, she opened her eyes and Ladybug was staring at her with relief, " Why are you here, don't you have a battle to fight," she said, trying to push the hero away, the blunette grabbed her hands, " It ended a few hours ago, Chloe," the blonde shivered and looked to the side, " You need to eat, or you won't have enough energy for tomorrow," she sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Ladybug pulled a tray over and on the blonde's lap, a soup was steaming in front of her, " Open your mouth," the hero said, holding a spoonful of whatever soup that was in front of her, she opened her mouth, and the blunette put it in her mouth, it tasted different from anything she ever tried, " My mother knows a recipe, and she uses it whenever I'm not feeling well, it always seems to work," Chloe nodded, not bothering to ask.

Five minutes went passed and she turned to the hero, " Why are you doing this, I don't understand," she asked, trying to sound intimating but it sounded more like a whine, the blunette sat down on her bed and pushed her hair out of her face, " Can I not just be kind to others," the blonde leaned into her hand, and gave a small smile, " Is this coming from Ladybug or Marinette," her eyes closed before she could hear the blunette say anything back.

* * *

A few days later, the blonde felt better and walked into the classroom, feeling eyes on her, Adrien came over and embraced her, " You feel better now, Chlo," he said, smiling, she nodded, stepping back, " Nealy gave me a heart attack, I thought you were dying," he said, holding his hand over his heart, dramatically, she laughed, punching him playfully in the side, " Adrien, I'm sorry for making things hard on you," he frowned.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned, " Its okay, Chloe, as long as you learn to be a better person, I'll let it slide," she smiled softly before walking over to her seat, staring out the window, someone grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the classroom, she looked up seeing Marinette, " H-how did you know," the blonde bit her inner cheek, " I just happened to look at you for a few minutes and something in my head told me you two look the same," the blunette interlocked their fingers together.

Chloe's face warmed up, " I guess that explains why you were acting as if you were guilty, so you don't like me," the blonde squeezed her hand, " I like you, so don't think otherwise," she said, Marinette leaned over and kissed her cheek, " I like you too," she replied, giggling. 


	16. Pictures Don't Prove Anything

When everyone walked in class, they're were sluggish and annoyed, having a headache, they're head was still pounding from the party last night, no one knows what happened or so they thought, " Ughh, the bell was too loud," Marinette said, laying her head on the desk, Alya covered her ears, muttering, Nino had put his headphones on to cancel any noises from entering his ears, Adrien was hiding under his bag, " I think I'm gonna hurl," Alya said.

The boys groaned, sinking in their seat, " Ahhh," Chloe screamed, Adrien lifted his head, " Chloe, please, hush, my ears can't take it," he said, leaning on his palm, the blonde girl turned to him, " Someone took pictures of the party last night, and posted them on Instagram," everyone pulled their phones out and gasped, everyone was in every photo, some split.

Adrien sank further in his chair, covering his face, on his screen was him dirty dancing with a certain blue-tipped boy, Alya exhaled, seeing herself on top of a table dancing, alcohol in hand, Nino snorted, he was breaking it down on the dance floor, Chloe screamed yet again, " Don't you dare go to the last photo, Dupain-Cheng," she said, cheeks flared, pointing accusingly at the blunette.

Alya eyes widen, Adrien covered his mouth, and Nino's jaw dropped, Marinette screamed, " I told you not to go to the last photo," the blonde girl said, gripping her hands, face redder than an apple, on everyone's screen was the two making-out on a chair, " Omg," Alya said, the blunette touched her left shoulder self consciously, and pulled back hissing, it felt tender, " Girl, I don't alert you but um, your shoulder," everyone looked over at Marinette.

Chloe held onto the table for support, the blunette looked at her shoulder and about fainted," Well, we know who had fun," Nino commented, Adrien bust out laughing but tried covering his mouth, the auburn-haired girl covered her mouth to stop from joining in, " Everyone, get to their seats, put away your phones, and look at the board," Miss Bustier said, walking in.

It was silent after that, no dared utter a word unless spoken to, when school ended, Adrien ran over to Chloe, " Don't say a word," she said, not looking at him, he pointed at her neck and coughed, " Your neck, I think you need to cover it," the blonde girl smacked her hand against the visible bruises and glared at him, " Stop talking and don't say anything," he held his hands up before biting his inner cheek, " Is this why you didn't wear the blouse you told me about," she speed-walked downstairs, and got into the limo. 

He scratched the back of his neck, " Did you do something to upset her," Nino asked, the blonde sighed, ' She also has marks on her, she got embarrassed and left," Alya snickered, Marinette stared at the floor, " Adrien, we need to talk," someone said, Adrien ran downstairs and jumped into his limo, it vanished from sight, Luka frowned.

-

Nino nudged Alya, Marinette and Adrien followed their eyes and froze, Chloe was walking up the stairs with Luka by her side, both wearing shocking shirts, she was wearing a lesbian flag t-shirt and he was wearing a bi-sexual flag t-shirt, as the two passed them, they sent winks to the blunette and blonde's way, Alya and Nino bust out laughing pointing at Marinette and Adrien's scarlet faces. 

A Few Days Passed, Luka had invited Adrien out for ice cream, and Chloe had invited Marinette to go shopping for some clothes. 


	17. The Gorgeous Lifeguard

She sighed in pure bliss, " Watch out, Mari," before she could turn, a volleyball hit her in the face, sending her to the floor, a blonde and blue-tipped man ran over and crouched down, " How many fingers can you see," the blue-tipped asked, holding out two, she groaned, holding her nose, " Luka, she doesn't have a concussion, right," the blonde man said, turning back to her.

Footsteps caused the men to turn to the noise, " Move back," a familiar voice said, it made her stomach flutter and heartbeat increase, a blonde woman kneeled and lifted her head, her cheeks heated up, " Can you hear my voice, do you need help standing up," she just nodded her head, too awestruck to talk, the woman lifted her and held her back up, " Do you need help to get to the breakroom," she nodded her head again, blushing, red.

Luka snickered, and the blonde man nudged him, " Adrien, don't be mean," he whispered, pouting, the two women walked back to the breakroom, and the blonde woman set her down on a chair, " You never to cease to amaze me, you're the first person to get so many injuries in a week, you know that," the blunette laughed sheepishly, _spending time watching you,_ " Hold your head back," she leaned her head back.

The blonde woman cleaned off the blood dripping from her nose, " Put this in your nose, I'll get some ice," the blunette did as she was told, and watched the blonde woman open the freezer and put some ice in a zip-lock bag, her eyes drifted down her backside, " You okay, you spaced out," the blonde woman asked, kneeled, ice pack in hand, the blunette nodded and set her hands on her lap, " You don't talk that much, do you, are you mute," she shook her head, panicking, " I-um, I'm j-ust exhausted," she replied, stuttering.

 _Way to be subtle,_ she wanted to curl up in her bed and never come out, " Good, I thought I wouldn't be able to hear your voice," _don't panic,_ " I like hearing your voice," she blurted, _abort, abort, abort, abort,_ " Thanks, I do too, even for a little bit, it sounds soft and sweet, like a melody," the blunette leaned closer towards her, and she did too, " Chloe, we need you back on watch," someone shouted, the blonde stood up, " I gotta go, until next time," the blonde woman left, leaving her, frustrated and bothered. 

_So close,_ " We saw happened," Luka and Adrien popped in the doorway, " You guys invaded my privacy," she said, flustered, they chuckled nervously and leaned on each other, " There is always a next time, Marinette " Adrien commented, trying to lessen the mood, she sighed and sat up, " Yeah, in my dreams, let's go get something to eat," she walked passed them and they frowned.

* * *

Marinette never meant to be in this situation, she couldn't swim to the shore, she had gotten a cramp, and Arien and Luka think she is using the restroom, she tried keeping herself above water, but she was growing tired, her wrists were burning, " Help, anyone," she screamed, the waves seemed to overlap with her voice, and no one could hear her, tears started running down her cheeks.

She couldn't see anything and she was sinking, everything suddenly felt cold and she could hear voices, " Marinette, come on, wake up," someone said, she felt something drop on her cheek, it was warm and it continued, she shot up and coughed up water, " Thank god, you scared me to death," she was embraced, Adrien and Luka were looking at her relived, she looed to see the blonde woman hugging her, and she pulled back.

Her eyes widen, when she saw tears rolling down her face before she could even open her mouth, the blonde woman kissed her, the blunette nearly passed out but she closed her eyes and leaned in, she could hear Adrien and Luka cheering, probably taking pictures, she didn't care, too busy enjoying her moment, a few seconds passed and the blonde pulled back, embarrassed, " I'm Chloe," _I know._


	18. Klutzy, Clumsy Dense, Or All Above

She sighed, turning the next page, " Are you even taking notes, you're supposed to when reading the chapter," she looked at the blunette," Does it look like I give a shit," she replied, rolling her eyes, " Chloe, we need to finish the project, it is due tomorrow," Marinette exclaimed, frustrated, the blonde placed her hands on the textbook, and threw it off the table, " Oops, looks like it slipped, too bad, I was having fun," she said, sarcastically. 

The blunette grit her teeth, and grabbed her shirt, pulling her up to her face, " I didn't want to do this project with you either, but I don't want a twenty, just because you don't want to do it, I-she slipped over her shoe-lace, and placed her hands on the table but accidentally pressed her lips against Chloes, the two froze, flustered, the blonde caressed her cheek and closed her eyes.

Marinette slowly closed her eyes as well, and undid Chloe's ponytail, and ran her fingers through her hair, the two moaned, trying to pull each other close, they didn't hear the door open, " Omg, " the two jumped apart, and turned to the door, blushing, " I saw this coming," Adrien said, leaning on Luka, Alya wiped her eyes and looked at them again, Nino chuckled, " So I'm not seeing things, how long have you two been dating," the auburn-haired girl said, tapping her foot.

Luka snickered, " We're not dating, it was just an accident, I don't even like her like that, right, Chloe," the blunette said, turning to the blonde, Chloe bit her bottom lip, and gripped her hands, tears slowly running down her cheeks, " Thanks for telling me how you feel," she ran past the four, the blonde and blue-tipped man shook their heads, sighing, " That was harsh dudette," the brunette said.

Alya bit her inner cheek, " I don't like Chloe that much but you didn't need to reject her like that," she said, Marinette gave them a confused expression, " I don't understand," she said, Luka crossed his arms, " Mari, she likes you, why do you think she continued to kiss you, it wasn't to spite you, and you just rejected her in front of everyone, she has been pursuing you for a while, she even asked us for advice" the blunette froze for a bit before running past them.

In the distance, the blonde girl was crying into Kim's chest, she stopped and hid behind a pillar, her heart squeezed, the brunette boy pat ber back, not knowing how to comfort a girl, Chloe soon fell asleep on him, and he panicked, footsteps caused him to look up, Marinette was standing in front of him, annoyed, he shivered, " Hey, Mari, um, Chloe ran over to me, and started crying, I don't know what to do, can you take her," she narrowed her eyes at him.

He looked to the side and the blonde nuzzled him, the blunette picked her up, and glared at him, " I'm gonna go now," Kim ran off, not looking back, Chloe sniffled and leaned into her, Marinette frowned and wiped her tears away, and sat down on the bench, letting the blonde snuggle up to her, " You looked as if you were gonna kill Kim," Luka walked out of his hiding spot, chuckling.

She ignored him and stared at her face, " You know she begged me to change partners, she had Adrien, and I had you, I agreed, and covered it up, to look as if you two were partners from the start, she was gonna confess to you when you two were working on your assignment but now we're here," the blunette looked at him, and he waved, walking off.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked up, she pushed back and stood up but Marinette grabbed her arm, " Chloe, wait," the blonde pulled her arm back but arms wrapped around her waist, " I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way, and I have something to confess to you," she struggled in the embrace, " I like you too, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same either, so I lied," Chloe stopped, and turned to her, " How do I know you aren't lying," she said.

The blunette pulled her into a kiss, the blonde trembled and closed her eyes, gripping her shirt, " Welcome, to the couple club," they ignored him, Adrien beamed, and Luka grinned, holding his phone, " I'm gonna update the group chat, so, don't mind me," he took some pictures, posting them, " Perfect, now, you two better finish that project, Adrien and I are going to go watch a movie," the two boys waved, goodbye, " He has a point, I don't want a bad grade," Marinette said.

She grabbed her arm, and the two walked back inside. 


	19. I'll Be Here, Holding You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Magic, Don't Even Know What I Was Doing Half Of Time. Enjoy.

(5)

Her heartbeat was beating erratically, she was running, tears running down her face, grasping a pistol, and next to her was a blunette, brows furrowed, gripping a bat, her hair sticking to her forehead, " Nice aim, you could have got us killed," the blonde sneered at her, they turned left and jumped over the fence, heading straight ahead to the motel building in the distance, " It's not my fault, you were pressuring me," she replied.

The two climbed the latter, and pulled it up, " You were taking forever, they were getting too close," they walked downstairs, and into an apartment, locking the door, and setting their weapons down, " I was trying to focus and you threw me off," the blunette ignored her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, the blonde scoffed and sat on her bed, bringing out her journal, and pencil.

 _It has been five days since this all started, and I'm sick of it, Dupain-cheng won't listen to me at all, and we haven't been able to find anyone else left, they either hiding or gone, I miss_ daddy, _Adrien, and even Luka, as much as that annoying idiot pisses me off, he would be better company than her, all she does is lock herself up in the bathroom half the time, and the only time we talk is when we're fighting._

_I just had to run into her, everyone split the minute they heard the news, now, I'm here, with someone who would rather jump off a bridge than be with me one more second, I'm not the best person, or skilled, or even polite, I'm terrible, Dupain-cheng is the reason I'm still alive, and I should appreciate her for that, but she just gets under my skin and presses my buttons, I don't understand her but I want to._

She sighed, and closed her journal, putting it back in her bag, " I need some fresh air," she muttered to herself, and opened the door, propping the latter against the wall, and climbed on to the roof, " When is it gonna end, and if it does, where am I gonna end up, I have nothing, that's karma for me, funny, how things work out," Chloe laid on the floor, and closed her eyes, listening to the breeze.

Footsteps caused her to listen, someone picked her up, " Do ever not cause trouble," her brows knitted, and the blunette stepped down the latter, holding the blonde close, and walked into the apartment, laying her on the bed, and shutting the door, locking it, " I'm sorry," Chloe whispered, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

(15)

They walked into the store, gripping their weapons, " Don't go off too far, and stay alert," the blunette said, walking to an aisle, the blonde walked down an aisle herself, grabbing jerky, chocolate, and a bottle of honey, " Something to put on those stale crackers," she muttered, shuddering, she squinted at something, a blonde boy was walking into a store, across from them, emerald eyes, " Adrien," she whispered.

Chloe zipped her bag and walked out of the store, heading towards the store in front of her, someone pushed her against a wall, covering her mouth, she kicked them off, and pointed her gun at them, they smacked it out of her hand, and pushed her back against the wall, holding her hands up, pushing their weight against her legs, she screamed, and the blunette ran out of the store, as well as the blonde boy.

Marinette ran at him, and the person holding Chloe jumped out of the way, standing next to the blonde boy, " We mean no harm," the blonde boy said, holding his hands up, the blonde girl glared at them, " Say that to your friend over there," she spat, the blunette picked the pistol off the floor, and handed it to her, " He thought you were coming after me, I'm sorry," he replied, sincerely.

His eyes widen and he ran at her, tackling her to the floor, " Get off me," she struggled against his weight, " Chloe, you're okay," he said, crying, she stopped and looked him in the eyes, and embraced him back, " I knew I saw you from somewhere, god, Adrien, I missed you," the other person pulled their hood and goggles down, " Luka," the blunette said, he grinned, waving, walking over to them.

Adrien got off her, and helped her up," Marinette, you're here too," he beamed, the blue-tipped boy stepped in front of Chloe, " I'm sorry for pushing you against the wall, I thought you were after Adrien," he said, chuckling sheepishly, she hugged him, smiling, " I missed you too, idiot," the two pulled back, " We thought we were the only ones, people seemed to vanish, and we kept close, " the blonde boy said, relieved. 

Luka looked at the sun, and turned to them, " As much as I love this, we need to get moving, it is getting dark soon, come with us, we have a hideout," the girls nodded, following them, he leads them to an alley and pushed a box out of the way, underneath it was a hatch, " Be careful," Adrien opened the hatch, and the four climbed down the latter, to a room, Christmas light was nailed to the walls and in the corner was a pallet with pillows, covers, rags, and towels.

In the other corner was another pallet with the same material, and in the middle were four boxes, stored with food and water, " This took me about a year to fix this, and now that we're using it, it brings me joy," the blue-tipped boy said, smiling, the blonde boy laughed, " We should get to sleep soon, we need to cover more ground tomorrow," the two boys went over to the pallet in the right corner, setting their bags down, and layed on it, facing each other like it was no problem.

It made the blonde girl think, the two girls walked over to the left pallet, setting down their bags, and laying on it, facing away from each other.

* * *

(25)

She leaned against the wall, holding her breathe, the other three were waiting for her to cross the road, undead were scattered everywhere, the blonde girl made her way towards them, silently, gripping her pistol, the four jumped over a fence, and hid behind a wall, " We need to get passed them, just follow me," Luka whispered, they walked behind a building, steering clear of the undead, " It's just up ahead- he accidentally tripped over a can.

Adrien picked him up, and the undead was heading their way, " Run," the four rain towards the exit, gripping their weapons, the blonde boy whacked one of the zombies in front of them, " Luka, on your right," he said, the blue-tipped boy kicked the zombie back, and raised his ax, sending forward, a sickening crack could be heard, blood splattered to the floor.

Chloe covered her mouth in disgust, " Come on, we're almost there," the four continued running, the rain started falling hard and the sky was turning gray and cloudy, everyone was soaked, " We're almost there," five undead were waiting for them at the exit, " Don't let them stop you," Luka swung his ax, and it hit in one of their chests, Marinette bashed one of their brains, Adrien stabbed one in the side of the head, using the other hand to stab its eye.

The blonde girl trembled, holding the gun at the one in front of her, " Shoot it, Chloe," the blunette shouted, she shot its shoulder and it continued to get closer, she fell on her behind and the blue-tipped bashed its skull, blood-spattered over her, " Come on," he held out his hand, and she grabbed it, the four ran at the door, and opened it, he locked it, and the four walked down the stairs, huffing.

Once they reached the floor, Marinette turned to Chloe, furious, " Why did you come, you should have stayed at the base, you can't even shoot to save your life, Luka had to save you, we could have got killed," the blonde girl shoulders dropped, " You pressured me," she said, weakly, the blunette rolled her eyes, " We don't have time for you to make a decision, you're supposed to shoot," she barked, gripping her bat.

Tears rolled down the blonde girl's cheeks, she sniffled, " This isn't a game, you have to fight, and if you can't, then leave," **_Smack,_** the boy's eyes widen, Chloe glared at the other girl, her hand held up, " I'm sorry for putting us at risk, I'm sorry for being afraid, I'm sorry for even running into you that day, I'm sorry for making your life so much harder, blame me for everything because I'm sorry," Chloe ran out of the building, not looking back.

Shouting faded out, and she wiped her eyes, an hour passed, and she leaned against a building, shivering, " It's getting dark, and I don't know where to go," she sneezed and looked up, a latter was laying on the floor, the blonde walked over and picked it up, propping it against the wall, and climbed up the latter, she kicked the door down, and pointed her gun, it was empty no sign of blood or foul smell. 

She exhaled and took the latter, setting it on the floor, and shut the door, locking it, " I'm so exhausted," she layed on a sofa, and closed her eyes.

* * *

(35)

Chloe stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, her hair was getting too long and frustrating to deal with, " It was bound to happen," she said to herself, and reached for the scissors, and started cutting her hair, ten-minutes later, she set the scissors down, her hair was three inches below her ears, " At least I didn't mess anything up," she got dressed, and looked in the mirror.

She was wearing a gray t-shirt, black pants, and boots, her yellow jacket was wrapped around her waist, two pistols were stuffed into guns holder, stitched to her pants, the past ten days, she had spent scavenging and practicing, the first time she shot an undead person in the head, it made her feel confident and relieved, all the stress had lifted off her shoulders, though she still felt alone, and it didn't mean the emotional trauma was gone.

The blonde stuffed her bag with ammo, a medkit, food, water, and medicine, " I'm gonna find them and I'll protect them, this time I'll be ready," she climbed down the latter and pulled out a map, " This a no walker zone, and up north is one as well, knowing Luka, he would have circled his traces," she folded the map, shoving it back in her pocket, and made her way up north.

It was starting to get dark, the sun was gonna set soon, shouting caused her to stop, " Luka we can't run, they're surrounding us," she followed the voice, and saw the three back into a corner, " I'm not giving up, Adrien," Chloe aimed her gun, and shot two undead in the head, the undead turned to her, and she sneered at them, " Leave them alone," she shouted, reloading.

Again, she shot two more, and they were getting close, " Don't just stand there, run," the three maneuvered their way towards her, and the four ran, " Chloe is that you," Adrien asked, looking at her, " I'm okay, Adrien, I just needed some time alone, but I'm okay," the four walked up some stairs, and stopped at a roof, huffing, Luka grinned, and picked her up, " Where were you, hmm, you had us scared to death," she smiled.

He set her down, and she shoved her pistols in her holders, " I found a latter on the floor in the rain and used it to get inside someone's house, I scavenged, and practiced shooting walkers, I got supplies and lived there until I went to find you guys," the blonde boy embraced her, and the blue-tipped boy joined in, " I like your hair, it was about time you cut it, " she pulled back.

The four made their way back to the base, and Chloe was setting the supplies in the boxes, " Chloe," the blonde girl turned, Marinette was standing behind her, frowning, " Oh, hey, Mari, I'm sorry for slapping you, somethi-the blunette shook her head, " No, I deserved it, I was being difficult, and I was blaming everything on you, I'm sorry for the things I said, I was upset about a lot of things, and it pushed me to hurt you, " Chloe got up and embraced her.

Marinette's eyes widen, " Everyone is hurting in their own way, I'm not gonna be upset for you trying to grieve," the blunette closed her eyes, and hugged back, trembling, the boys high-fived in the background.

* * *

(45)

They slipt up and scavenged around the store, Chloe grabbed medicine off the shelf, stuffing it in her bag, " Is everyone okay," Luka shouted, she smiled, shaking her head, and zipped her bag, " We're fine, stop worrying, Luka," She shouted, Adrien, laughed, she saw a door slightly opened, it was the storage room, " More supplies," she muttered to herself, she walked inside, pushing the door back.

It was pitch black, she reached for her flashlight, and flipped it on, boxes were stacked everywhere, some opened, " Jackpot," she walked over to a stack of boxes, and lifted the first one, opening it, can food and rice, " Hey Gu-something tackled her to the floor, it was a walker, she shoved the flashlight in its mouth, struggling to keep it from, clawing at her, she grabbed her pistol and shot but missed, she tried again but it jammed.

She reached for anything, and picked up a glass jar, and smashed it against its head, she hissed, feeling some glass shards sink into her skin, someone bashed its skull, and it fell off her, " Chloe, are you okay," the boys said, running over to her, they helped her up and checked her, " I'm fine, I didn't get bitten, it surprised me, but I found more supplies, look in the boxes," Marinette grabbed her shirt, " You went in here without telling anyone, are you stupid," she said, livid. 

Chloe bit her bottom lip, frowning, " I-I just wanted to surprise everyone, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," the boys stayed silent, " You could have been bitten if we didn't hear your gunshot, what if we didn't make it on time, you-you cou-ld ha-ve," the blunette started tearing up, she gripped her shirt, and leaned into her chest, " I don't want to lose you again, Chloe," the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her.

Adrien leaned on Luka, smiling fondly at the scene, " I'm not going anywhere, I'm sorry for scaring you, Mari," Marinette pulled back and kissed her, Chloe's eyes widen along with boys, she closed her eyes, and leaned in, " I've been waiting for this but I didn't think Mari would be the one to do it," the blue-tipped man said, the blonde boy laughed, and the two girls pulled back, blushing, " Shut up you two, just take the supplies, and let's get going," the blonde girl said.

Everyone walked back to the base, setting down the supplies, " I think that is enough for the day, I'm going to sleep, don't be loud you two," the boys layed down on their pallet, facing each other, Chloe glared at him and layed on the pallet, Marinette joined her, and the two snuggled up to each other.

* * *

_**Five Years Later** _

The four laughed, looking out the balcony, " You two are so annoying, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else," Chloe said, shaking her head, Adrien and Luka grinned in sync, " You guys should to go to sleep, you have work tomorrow," Marinette said, eyeing the clock, the men sighed and got up, " Yeah, yeah, we understand," the blue-tipped man said, pouting.

She smiled, " Stop pouting, you didn't have to work the last three days, we had to fill in for you two," they chuckled sheepishly, and went off to their room, the blunette kissed her cheek and grabbed the plates, " You gonna leave me here, so mean," the blonde woman said, crossing her arms, Marinette smiled, and set the plates in the sink, the two walked to their room and layed on the bed.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the blunette, " Just remember I ain't going anywhere, we've been in this together for five years, now everything is slowly going back to normal, maybe one day if you want, we can raise a child," Marinette leaned in her chest, " I would like that," she whispered. 


	20. Thoughts Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Each Others Thoughts.

_'This is so borning'_ the blunette looked around the room searching for the voice, " Girl, something wrong," Alya asked, _'_ _Those two are talking again, great, I can hear them from here'_ she turned to the auburn-haired girl,' " Did you hear that," the other girl looked around the room, puzzled, _'Weirdos'_ Marinette looked straight ahead, " I heard it again, did you hear it," Alya shook her head.

 _'Shut up, I don't wanna hear you anymore'_ the blunette turned back to the auburn-haired girl, " Are you sure you didn't hear it, I think someone is talking to me, " the other girl shook her head again before stopping, " Are you hearing this in your head," Marinette shrugged, confused, " Oh, that explains a lot, girl, it's your soulmate talking to you, you two can hear each other thoughts, I have one as well," her eyes widen.

 _'Finally, I can go home, stupid bell taking forever to ring'_ the blunette grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the classroom, **_'_** _ **Hey'**_ she looked around the room for anyone stopping or turning, _'No, no, no, I'm not talking to you, so, hush'_ Marinette sighed, and walked home, and fell asleep on her bed.

_She walked straight ahead in the night, wearing a hood, in the distance she saw someone else, wearing a hood, and dancing, it was graceful, 'Hey, you over there' the person stopped and turned to her, she couldn't see their face and they began to run, in the other direction, she chased after them, ' Hey, wait, come back,' it ignored her and continued, ' Are you the voice I'm hearing in my mind, who are you,' it stopped._

_The blunette stopped as well, the person turned around,' Didn't I tell you, I didn't want to talk, and you come in dreams, barging in,' they crossed their arms, scoffing, 'I didn't ask to be in your dreams, it just happened,' she said back, annoyed, they huffed, ' I'm your soulmate, don't you wanna see me,' their arms fell to their side, and they exhaled, ' I don't want one, so leave me alone' they turned and ran._

Marinette shot up, seeing she was in her room, she leaned against on headboard, " Stubborn, I got a stubborn soulmate" she sighed.

* * *

The blonde girl stepped out of her limo, her head held high, " Hey, Chloe, you wanna go on a date with Luka and me later," she bit her bottom lip, Adrien gave a face, getting into her personal space, " Isn't a date suppose to be between two people," she asked, he looked to be contemplating, " Luka said it's okay, I can ask him again, if you want, hold on, he is talking to me," the blonde boy stared off into space for a few seconds before turning to her, " Yeah, it's fine," he beamed.

 _'Why don't you want a soulmate'_ she pinched the bridge of her nose, " Something wrong, you don't have to come if you don't want to," he said, frowning slightly, _**'Leave me alone, I don't want one, I don't need one, I'm not a damsel, so forget it'**_ she looked back at him, "It's fine, I'm coming," the two walked up the stairs, her heart squeezed when she a certain blunette, staring at the floor, upset.

 ** _" Why do you have this effect on me,"_** Chloe walked inside, and made her way to her seat, staring at her journal, ' _Is it because you love someone else,'_ the blonde's face twisted in pain, thinking about something, _' Your mother, is that why you don't want one'_ she gripped her journal, **_" Stop, that is private information, I didn't, just leave me alone'_** people started walking in.

She stared at the board, un-amused, _' I'm sorry, I just found out yesterday, and I'm new to this, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it just popped in my mind,'_ she smiled lightly, scribbling on her journal, **_' I sorta forgive you, my friend has a soulmate, and all he did was ask me questions, a few weeks later, they found out together, sweet as it is, those two bug me so much, telepathic idiots'_ **a small laugh escaped her lips.

Chloe covered her mouth, _' That is hilarious,'_ she could feel eyes on her but she didn't acknowledge them, as soon as the bell rang, she speed-walked out of the classroom, Adrien on her trail, " What was that," he asked, grinning, " Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde boy hummed, tapping his fingers on his satchel, Luka walked beside them, " Chloe is hiding something from us," Adrien said.

The two boys eyed her, " Stop doing that, it is aggravating, you telepathic idiots," they turned to each other and chuckled, " Did you find your soulmate, hmm," the blue-tipped boy said, poking her side, she glared at the two, " Have fun on your date, because I'm not going," the blonde girl walked down the stairs and into her limo.

* * *

She leaned on her palm, staring at the pages, _' What are you doing, right now'_ the blonde wrote something down on the assignment, _**' Working, I'm so bored, I just want to go home and order stuff online,'**_ someone laughed, and she looked up, the blunette across from her was writing something down, smiling, Chloe squinted at her, and something came into thought, Marinette looked up, the two made eye-contact.

No one moved, **_" Mari'_** the blunette eyes widen, _' Chloe,'_ the blonde looked back at her assignment, " Chloe, you coming," Adrien placed his hand on her shoulder, and waved at Marinette, " You wanna join us, Luka, Chloe and I are going to the park, having a picnic," she nodded, the three walked out the door, Luka ran over to them, and looked over at the blonde boy, " if you two want to say something, say it," Chloe said, the two boys turned to her.

The blue-tipped boy smiled, " Aren't you gonna say, telepathic idiots," Adrien snickered, the blonde girl narrowed her eyes at them, " Can we just go to the park," Luka put his hands up, and the four made their way to the park, sitting by a tree, " I got the little sandwiches you wanted, Luka, and fruit salad for you Chloe," she grabbed the bowl, not looking up, " Something wrong, Mari, you seem distracted," the blunette snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head.

 _' Chloe, please talk to me'_ the blonde ignored her, " I'm just gonna say it, you two are soulmates aren't you, it is so obvious," the blonde boy said, she groaned, looking up, " I'm not dealing with this," she got up, storming off, someone grabbed her arm, " Chloe, don't ignore me," Marinette turned her around, and pleaded, the blonde looked to the side, " There is nothing to talk about, as I said last time, I don't want a soulmate," she spat.

The blunette started tearing up, Chloe turned to her and her heart squeezed, she embraced her, biting her inner cheek, " Why do you have this effect on me, I can't stand to see you upset," Marinette hugged her back, " I lied, I do want a soulmate, I always wanted one, ever since I was little, and when Adrien got one, I got jealous, I thought the world didn't want me to have one, including my mother, she said I grow up miserable, and alone, I believed her," her mother's voice invaded her mind.

Marinette pulled back, " Don't believe it, I'm right here, we can see each other's thoughts, and communicate, even dreams, I'll be here, and you won't be alone, I promise you, so don't listen to her," the blonde nodded, and the blunette kissed her cheek, " Let's go mess with the telepathic idiots, I know they're eavesdropping on us," the two looked over at a bush, the boys popped out, smiling nervously, " Hey, guys, we were just staring at this gorgeous flower," Luka said.

The girls rolled their eyes and followed them back to the park. 


	21. The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a school play, the script is tweaked a bit.

Auditions, it all started with auditions, " Stay still, I can't say my lines without you making noise," the blonde girl rolled her eyes, " You're taking forever, it's only a few lines, I can say them myself if I have too," she replied, leaning on her palm, the blunette gripped the sheet, flustered, " I can't do this, I'll just skip it" Chloe sat up, crossing her arms, " The play is tomorrow, you hardly know half your lines, it's been four weeks," she exclaimed.

Marinette faltered, " I'll practice them at home, I gotta go," she ran passed everyone, Adrien turned to the blonde girl, " Don't pressure her so much, Chloe, she's trying," Mylene walked in, holding a script, " Where is Mari, we need to practice as much as we can, " everyone pointed out the door, " This is important, I-I,-screams echoed in the room, " Mylene, calm down, don't do anything rash," the akumatized girl threw powder at people's feet.

Adrien jumped out of the way, the people blinked and turned to her, she threw powder at Chloe, and the blonde girl fell on the floor, in a sleeping position, the people playing dwarfs picked her up, and put her in the coffin, " What are you doing," the blonde boy said, running over but someone grabbed his arms, holding him back, " Nino, let go," the controlled boy turned him over to the Mylene, " We are reenacting this play, rather you like it or not," the blonde boy managed to slip out of his grasp, running.

She gripped her hands and turned to the controlled people, townspeople crumpled to her feet and the dwarfs kneeled, holding up the coffin, Chloe was sleeping on, " Oh, well, one person isn't gonna hold us down, we still need to find our prince, or she won't be able to save our princess," she snapped her fingers, they set forth, outside, heading for the church.

Five minutes later, everything was set, the coffin was laid on top of two podiums, townspeople along with others were sitting on the benches, the dwarfs were standing near the casket, (Nino, Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, Ivan, Max, Alix) with solemn expressions, Mylene was watching from the corner, " Where is our prince, Luka, why isn't she here yet," the blue-tipped boy kneeled, " I'm sorry, I could not find her," she scoffed, the doors busted open, Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped in, examing the situation, " You two aren't part of the play but I guess I can fit you in, townspeople, give me their miraculous," the people sitting down, shot up, and walked towards them.

Mylene threw another bag of dust at Luka's feet, he turned into a prince, a sword in his hand, and glaring at the two, " Protect your princess, sir, Luka," he nodded, and walked towards them, and pointed his sword, " You have disturbed a sacred gathering, mourning over a loss of my princess, you shall be punished for your crimes," Chat frowned, and got into a fighting stance, " I don't wanna fight, but I can't let you have my miraculous," Ladybug jumped past the people.

The dwarfs got into a stance, sneering at the hero, " Only our prince can get close to our princess," she looked around the room, and an idea popped in her head, Chat was fighting with Luka, the townspeople were behind her and the dwarfs were in front of her, " Chat, I'll be back," she shouted before jumping over the townspeople, running out the church, " Snap out of it, Luka, you aren't a prince and you don't have a princess," the blue-tipped boy narrowed his eyes at him.

Chat struggled, Luka pushed him back and pointed the sword at his neck, holding him in place, " Your lies aren't welcomed- the doors opened, Marinette was walking in, and everyone stopped, turning to her, " Our prince has arrived, she can save the princess," the townspeople cheered, Mylene smiled, " Sir, Luka, give your crown and sword to the prince, and stand down," the blue-tipped boy nodded, and pulled his sword back, and turned to the blunette, holding out the crown and sword in both hands. 

She placed the crown on her head and took the sword, the townspeople kneeled, including Luka, Marinette made her towards the sleeping blonde girl, the dwarfs stepped out of the way, and everyone watched her, Chloe's face was peaceful, the blunette leaned down, trembling, her heart beating uncontrollably, and captured her lips in a kiss, the blonde's eyes fluttered opened, and Marinette pulled back.

Chloe rose and stretched lightly, people cheered, " Our princess is saved, hooray," the blunette dropped the sword, and knocked off the crown, running out the church, Chat jumped over to Mylene, distracting her, people gripped their hands in angry and the princess wept, one again, Ladybug ran in and snatched the script out of Mylene's pocket, the blonde boy used Cataclysm.

Everyone turned to their senses and the heroes left the scene. 

* * *

She gulped, it was almost her turn, " Our princess has fallen into a sleeping state, and only true love's kiss can save her," the blunette walked into the scene, staring over the blonde girl, " I have travled across the land searching far and wide, for the one who stole my oh so beating heart, I hope my love and only my love, can awaken you from your slumber," Marinette leaned down and kissed Chloe, the others gasped, " You weren't supposed to-nevermind," Alya whispered.

The blonde girl's eyes widen, and the blunette pulled back, her cheeks flared, Chloe rose and stretched, trying to keep herself together, the dwarfs cheered, and people in the audience clapped, the curtains closed, " You kissed me," Chloe said, blushing, Marinette stepped towards her, " I wanted to, I like you, Chloe, its why I've been nervous to say those lines, especially when looking you in the eyes," she placed her hands on the side of her face and kissed her, the curtains moved back.

Adrien and Luka grinned, bowing, " You guys, everyone is watching," the two pulled back and bowed, faces scarlet, " I'm never letting this go," the blonde boy said, chuckling, the two grasped hands, on the newspaper tomorrow, a certain picture was plastered on it and the two boys kept it as a souvenir. 


	22. Taking Care Of A Little Chloe

Being a hero, you're gonna have to deal with ridiculous villains, " What are they doing," she asked him, he gave her a puzzled expression, " I have no clue, wait, is that," a five-year-old blonde girl wearing nothing but a white-black-striped shirt, hardly fitting her walked over, she looked at the two and sneezed, landing on her behind, Chat beamed, picking her up, " So cute," she smiled at him.

His heart melted, " Chloe, you're so adorable, where is my phone," a five-year-old black-haired boy walked over the two, wearing nothing but a black t-shirt, the blonde boy almost fainted " A little Luka, I'm gonna die," Ladybug looked over at the blonde girl, she looked so innocent, " As much as I love this, we need to deafet the Akuma," Chat pouted, holding both five-year-olds close, " Awe, I'm gonna miss them, so sweet and tiny," he sat the two down.

The two five-year-olds turned to each other, Luka held his arms out but the blonde girl, crossed her arms, stepping back, " Mother says not to talk to strangers, including those who have no importance," the blonde boy tapped his foot, " That was not very nice, Chloe, apologize," he said, sternly, she shook her head, not budging, the blunette eyed the scene, " If you don't you won't get any sweets," she said, trying to reason with her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, " Mother says sweets aren't good for you, they make you fat," the black-haired boy giggled, " I eat sweats and I ain't fat," he commented, the blonde girl huffed, " You two stay here, we need to defeat someone," the two heroes ran off, " You look silly," he said, pointing at her outfit, " At least I don't look like a slob," she replied, he gave a confused expression, " What's a slob," he asked.

She ignored him and walked off, he followed her, the two ended up a water fountain, the blonde girl lifted herself on a bench and Luka played in the fountain, giggling, " Mother says not to do childish things, it is inappropriate," he turned to her, " Your mother sounds mean," she glared at him, " Take that back," he shook his head and she slid off the bench, " Take it back," he shook his head again and she tackled him to the floor.

Someone pried her off, " Chloe, leave him alone," Ladybug held the blonde girl back, and Chat picked up the black-haired boy, " He started it," Luka stook his tongue out, their miraculous started beeping, " Will find the Akuma another time, take care of Luka, I got Chloe," the two split up, hiding, and de-transforming, Marinette looked over at the blonde girl to see her asleep, leaning on.

It made her stomach flutter, " How am I gonna explain this to my parents," she whispered.

* * *

Her brows furrowed, " Eat your food," she said, pointing her fork at the plate with pancakes on it, " Mother says not to eat sweets, it ruins your figure," the blonde girl said, pushing her plate back, " For the love of, you're five," Chloe ignored her, " What do you usually eat," the blunette asked, setting her fork down, " Fruit and salad," she looked at her in disbelief, " You eat that every morning," the five-year-old nodded.

She sighed, getting up and going downstairs, opening her fridge, getting some strawberries, washing them, " She still hungry," Sabine asked, Marinette shook her head, setting the strawberries on a plate, " She doesn't eat anything sweet, only fruit, and salad," she walked back up the stairs and set the plate on the bed, the blonde girl grabbed one and nibbled on it.

The blunette watched silently, leaning on her palm, " Mother says it's rude to stare," Chloe said, grabbing another strawberry, " Hurry up, we need to go to school soon, just because you're five, doesn't mean you can't go," after five more strawberries, the two-headed to school, Adrien was holding Luka's hand, talking to Nino and Alya, Marinette was holding the blonde girl, walking up the stairs, people turned to them.

Alya and Nino laughed, " How is babysitting going," she asked, Marinette shrugged, " She is picky and loves to comment on things, so, typical behavior," they walked in the classroom, Adrien and Marinette set the two five-year-olds on their lap, " Just be quiet," half an hour passed, and the blunette looked down to see Chloe, leaning on her, eyes closed, " Surprising, Luka is just coloring," the blonde boy said.

Marinette nodded, " Come on, lunch," she pats the girl's face, and her eyes opened, " We're going to go eat lunch," the blonde girl yawned, nodding, everyone got seated, and Chloe wasn't eating it, " Its just pizza," the five-year shook her head, " Mother says grease causes acne, it also has a high amount of fat," the brunette boy and auburn-haired girl snorted, " Can I eat it then," Luka said, swallowing his food, she pushed her tray towards the boy.

He grabbed it and took a bite, " Here, I brought you a banana," Adrien said, holding it out, she squinted at it, " You have to cut it, I'm not an animal," he went to protest but she gave him the eyes, " So cute," he said, the blunette shuddered at her eyes, " Adrien, you can't always give her what she wants," he sighed and pushed his tray, with the cut slices of banana, " I know but she just gets in my head, those eyes hide a lot more than you know," Chloe grabbed a piece and took a bite.

Four hours passed and she was walking home, the blonde girl in her arms, " Chloe, what is your mother like," the five-year-old looked at her, " Well, she isn't like most mothers, she says I have to have rules, it makes her look good, I have a list of a can't and can list, she only acts affection when we're near people, she likes locking herself up in her study, she designs and models, she said I have to marry Adrien because he's rich, and I'm only a pretty face," the blunette stopped.

She stared her in the eyes and embraced her, " What are you doing, let go of me," the blonde girl struggled, " Your mother can't tell you what to do, not anymore, so stop following her rules," the five-year-old trembled, gripping her shirt, " It's gonna be okay, I'm here," the two walked home, in silence.

* * *

Marinette smiled softly, Chloe was eating a piece of a pancake, " Eating sweets won't kill you but eating too much will make you sick," the blonde nodded, and grabbed a strawberry taking a bite, " I decide not to marry Adrien, I'm going to marry you," the blunette froze mid-chew, and the-five-year-old took another bite, " You want to marry me, why," she asked, swallowing her food.

Chloe set down her strawberry, " You showed kindness to me, Adrien and you are the only ones to do that, and I don't wanna marry Adrien, he seems to like Luka, and Luka likes him, besides I like you too," Marinette bit her bottom lip, " I can't marry you, sorry, Chloe," the blonde girl frowned, and slid off the bed, " I'm gonna go downstairs," she stepped down the stairs, staring at the floor.

She pushed the front door open and walked out, feeling tears roll down her face, " My little angel, are you okay," she looked up seeing Andre, he picked her up, and she leaned on him, sniffling, " I want to go home," he nodded, and stepped into the limo, setting her down, " Jean can take care of you, while I go to a meeting," she nodded, wiping her eyes, folding her hands on her lap.

When she reached her room, she lifted herself onto her bed, and looked over at the ladybug plushy, she threw it across the room and pulled the covers over her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir managed to catch the Akuma and everyone turned back to their normal age.

* * *

Chloe stepped out of her limo, Adrien and Luka beamed at her, " Do you remember anything when you were a five-year-old, Luka does," she nodded, pushing past them, the blonde boy frowned, " Marinette was worried about you, you just vanished," she rolled her eyes, " Daddy picked me up," the blue-tipped boy squinted at her, " Did something happen between you two, " she ignored him and walked up the stairs.

Marinette opened her mouth but the blonde girl walked inside, not acknowledging her, a few minutes later everyone walked in the classroom, taking their seats, Alya nudged the blunette, " Something happened between you and Chloe," Adrien and Nino turned to her, " I don't know, she told me she was gonna marry me instead of Adrien, and I turned her down, then she just left," the blonde boy facepalmed. 

He bit his tongue, " You rejected her, it's the same as asking someone out, but for kids," Marinette's eyes widen, " She does have a crush on you, I was kinda hoping you two would get together, since Luka and I are, I forgot to tell you guys," half and an hour passed, Chloe was sitting with Luka, eating a fruit salad, " You gonna go over there or watch," the blonde boy said, giving a couraging smile.

She got up and sat in front of the blonde girl, " Hey, Mari," the blue-tipped boy said, grabbing a cheese stick, " What do you want Dupain-Cheng,' Chloe asked, twirling her fork, the blunette winced, " I'm sorry, I didn't know you were asking me out, I-the blonde girl sat up, " I don't wanna hear it," Marinette grabbed her arm, " I wanna marry you too, " she blurted.

Eyes were on the two, " I mean, I like you too," Chloe's cheeks flared, " I feel the same way, I'm sorry for not noticing sooner," the blonde girl sat back down, staring at the table, " Way to cause a scene, Marinette," she said, the blunette blushed herself and grabbed her hand, " I mean it, I like you as well," Chloe huffed, " I like you too, so stop causing a scene," Luka smiled at the scene," Adrien, they're dating now," he shouted.

Adrien nodded, smiling, the two girls sank into their seats, embarrassed. 


	23. My Father Can't Take A Hint (And I Secretly Like You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characters Are Adults.

The blunette was walking, holding bags full of cloth, and thread, heading home, humming, footsteps echoed behind her and she turned, _**Crash**_ , the two fell on their behind, the bags flew in the air before coming back down, cloth and thread scattered everywhere, " I'm sorry," she opened her eyes, seeing a familar blonde woman picking up the items and setting them back into the bags.

Her eyes widen, " Chloe," the other girl picked her head up at her name, " I didn't mean to run into you, I was in the middle of running from something, it's not important," she got up and held her hand out, Marinette grasped it and Chloe lifted her, " You aren't hurt or anything," she asked, examing her, the blunette shook her head, and grabbed her bags, " Good, I gotta go," the blonde waved, smiling, jogging away.

A brunette man ran over to her, " Have you seen a blonde woman," she bit her bottom lip, " No, I haven't." he sighed and went another direction, he looked handsome and was dressed in a suit, she had a bunch of questions.

-

She was sipping on a cup coffee and walked out of the shop, only to bump into someone, sending the hot beverage to the ground, it spilled on the sidewalk and on her blouse, " I'm so sorry," she looked up, Chloe kneeled, " Did it touch your skin," the blunette shook her head, and the blonde helped her up, " I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't looking where I was going," she pulled out a bright yellow handkerchief.

Trying to wipe away the stains, Marinette shuddered, her cheeks flushing," You don't have to do that, it's fine," Chloe pulled away, her eyes widen a bit and she embraced her, a blonde man ran by, dressed in a suit, she pulled back, " Sorry, once again, I gotta go," before the blunette could protest, she was already gone, leaving the yellow handkerchief in her hand, it smelt like honey and coffee.

-

Marinette swore she looked where she was going but she still ended up falling to the floor, dropping her croissant, " Mari, I'm so sorry, I don't know how I keep on bumping into you," the blunette got up herself, and grabbed her arm, " Look, I don't understand what's going on but from the last running ins, you're running from men, I want an explanation, I have the right from you bumping into me all the time," she said, sternly.

Chloe sighed, " I'll tell you but not here, another man is looking for me," the two walked in an alley and leaned against the wall, a black-haired man looked around the area and continued to run past them, the blonde walked out, pulling the blunette with her, " Can you take us somewhere private, I don't want to run into him," Marinette nodded, the two ended up at her apartment.

The blonde sat down at the table, the blunette sitting in front of her, " Look I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess, my father is sending me suitors, I've been trying to tell him I don't need them but he won't get a hint, it's so aggravating, I run and they follow me, sometimes they stop, and give up, others don't," Marinette nodded, it all made sense, the men were always dressed in suits, "Is it because you're dating someone else," she commented.

Laughter escaped Chloe's lips, " No, I'm not, I'm a lesbian, I don't date men," the blunette's eyes widen, " What," the blonde smiled softly, " I found out, in senior year, I just kept it a secret, Adrien and Luka know, those idiots can pick up anything," Marinette felt her brain shut off, " Well, I better get going, I'm sorry if I bump into you again, I'll try not to," the blunette grabbed her arm, " Why don't you just tell him, wouldn't it be easier," Chloe 's phone ringed.

She pulled it out of her pocket, and answered it, putting it near her ear, " I'm sorry, Daddy, I saw someone and I just had to talk to them, I didn't mean to run off, I understand, I'll be there," the blonde rolled her eyes, and ended the call, muttering to herself, " I tried, but he won't get a hint, so I guess running and hiding is my only solution," Marinette shook her head, " I'll pretend to be your girlfriend, and you could invite me over for dinner, your father would have to understand," Chloe bit her lip.

Her eyes drifted down to her arm, " I-um, sure," she wrote down her number on a piece of paper, and left.

-

She knocked on the door, it opened, Chloe was standing there wearing a black off the shoulder, short sleeve, high low cocktail dress, and heels, her hair was let down, it curved around her face, the blunette stared in awe-struck, " Follow me," the blonde grabbed her arm, and led her to a dining table, Andre Bourgeois looked up from his phone, his face tensed, " I didn't know you were bringing someone," he said.

Chloe smiled, " I told you yesterday, I guess you weren't listening, too busy on your phone," he chuckled nervously, the two sat down, sitting next to each other, someone knocked on the door, " Who is that Daddy," he stood up, " I-um, brought someone over, his name is Zac, he is a new suitor," Marinette could feel the tension filling the room, Andre opened the door and a brunette man, dressed in a royal blue suit walked in.

He smiled but he seemed taken back, " Zac is from up north," the brunette grabbed the blonde's hand, and kissed it, flashing a charming smile, she looked uninterested and un-amused, " Daddy, I wanted to have this dinner to tell you something, not meet another suitor," she pulled her arm back, narrowing her eyes at her father, the blunette felt her brows furrowing at the brunette, " At least let Zac talk, he came all this way to meet you," he sat down in front of her.

A butler brought in food and set it down, it was lasagna, " Chloe, I heard you're taking up modeling," she nodded, giving him a cold stare, " I'm a model myself, did I mention I own a winery," Marinette grit her teeth, " I didn't know, anything else you wanna tell me," ten-minutes passed, Zac never stopped talking, " I have to go, but I booked a room at your father's hotel, so you won't miss me," the four sat up, Andre shook his hand.

Marinette was gripping her hands the entire time, trying not to do something irrational, Zac came over, " I hope to see you again, does Saturday sound good," Chloe forced a smile, " I have a photoshoot that day, sorry," he leaned over and went to kiss her cheek, the blunette snapped and pushed him back, " I had enough, you have been flirting with my girlfriend, this whole time, I've have been trying to be the bigger person about this, but you can't take a hint, so I'm gonna say this once, go find some else who wants to hear your accomplishments because no one in this room gives a fuck," Zac stepped back, his face paled.

Andre's jaw dropped, " Leave, Now," she said, sneering, the brunette ran to the door and left, the blonde turned to her father, " I have been trying to tell you, Daddy, I'm a lesbian, and I have a girlfriend, so please stop sending me suitors, " he nodded, " I understand, I'm so sorry for pressuring you into meeting suitors, I wasn't thinking and I should have talked to you first" she smiled, embracing him.

The blunette went to walk out of the door but Chloe grabbed her arm, " Darling, You aren't going anywhere," the blonde pulled her into a kiss, a few seconds later, she pulled back, Marinette's face was scarlet, " Daddy, Mari and I gotta go meet up with Adrien and Luka," she waved, goodbye, and pulled the blunette out the door, shutting it, "Let's get to the point, I had a crush on you since senior year, and I can tell you like me too, so let's go on a date, right now," she nodded.

Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek, " Great, and I owe you a reward later, so, let's not take too long," she whispered in her ear, and pulled her into the elevator. 


	24. Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tale Au

She bit her inner cheek, " Smile and greet your future Queen," her father whispered, sternly, the young blonde woman walked over to the young blunette woman, and forced a smile, " I am Chloe Claudette Contary, future Queen of Le Grande Paire," the other woman bowed, giving a small smile, " I am Marinette Lai Dupain-Cheng, my parents own the fields up north," Chloe turned to her father, " A peasant," she said in disbelief.

He narrowed his eyes at his daughter, " Chloe, manners, I and the Dupain-Cheng's have agreed, their fields are gonna be needed for any upcoming war, they get a thousand pounds for it, and you get a future Queen by your side, besides you are going to rule soon, and you need a Queen or King, as you said, you prefer woman, and an heir is not a problem, since magic exists," the blonde bit her tongue, and turned back to her.

Marinette shifted at her gaze, " I understand, father, Jean, escort her to her room," Chloe said, snapping her fingers, a tall brunette man walked over and took the blunette's bags, " Follow me," the blonde speed-walked out of the room, and headed to her room, slamming her door, " I can't believe I have to be wed to some peasant, just because father needs more land," she kicked her bed and sat down on it, " Chloe, calm down," a bee-themed kwami said, popping from under her pillow.

Chloe exhaled, " I'm sorry, Pollen, I acted out of line, I knew I was gonna get wed soon, I just didn't think it was gonna be some peasant," Pollen frowned, sitting down on her left palm, " Don't focus on labels, try to understand her, and you two might get along," she nodded, someone knocked on the door, " Come in," she said, the kwami hid back under the pillow, Jean opened the door, " King Adrien and Luka are here," she sat up and walked passed him.

Two young men came into view, she ran at them and embraced the two, " I missed you guys," they hugged back, grinning, " How long has it been, a month or two," the black-haired man said, tapping his chin, the blonde man and woman shook their heads, " About three months, how have you two been, tell me everything," the men laughed, and the three entered their feudal room.

Jean had brought them tea, " We both have signed documents, dealt with our people's problems, trying to bring peace to other kingdoms, it is not that simple," the blonde man said, taking a sip, " Adrien, that sounds boring, I can't wait," she said, sarcastically, Luka put his palms on the table, " I overheard from some people, you have met your future Queen, who is she," he asked.

Adrien turned to her as well, " She is - the blonde boy eyes, sparkled, " Someone swore they saw blunette hair and we all know how you like blunettes," he said, leaning closer, the blonde woman, blushed, " No, and shush, someone could hear you," she heard footsteps behind the door, quickly, she opened the door and Marinette fall on top of her. " Bread girl," the black-haired man said.

The two women turned to him, " She is the woman that gives us bread whenever we pass by the fields to get home," Chloe turned to her, " Oh, oh, I get it now," the blonde man said, standing up, " She is your future Queen," Luka stood up as well, " That is amazing, she makes the best bread, you have to try it, Chlo," the blonde woman got up and helped her up, shutting the door, " Yeah, she is my future Queen," the two men cheered.

She shook her head, sighing, " You two give me a headache and you," she said, turning to the other woman, " Eavesdropping is rude and considered a felony," the blunette paled, " But, you were just curious, I should have introduced you, to these two as well as the castle. that is my mistake," Marinette bit her bottom lip, clasping her hands, Chloe coughed in her palm, " You can either sit down or leave, that is your choice," she said, sitting back in her seat.

The blunette turned to the men, they gave her a warm smile, " I'll stay," she took a seat next to her, " How did you two meet," Adrien asked, Luka, leaned closer, " We just met this morning, my father needs their fields for any upcoming war and he gave them a thousand pounds, and I get her as well," the blonde woman said, picking up her cup of tea, " That sounds.. sad," the black-haired man commented.

Adrien nudged him, " Luka, manners," Marinette stared at her lap, " I mean, Adrien and I met over playdates, Chloe was also there as well, whenever our parents were talking in another room, we would have silly adventures, Chloe didn't like us like that, and helped us get together, as she quoted, you two are running circles around each other, and it exhausting," the three royals laughed, " You did have a little crush on Kagami," Chloe glared at him, " Shush, that was years ago," she said.

Luka examined the situation, " Time does pass, Adrien and I have to get going, those documents aren't gonna sign them selfs," the two men sat up, and the blonde woman embraced them, " Until next time, idiots," she pulled back, " We'll be at your wedding ceremony," she punched them, " Bye, bread girl, take good care of our Chloe, she can get lonely," the black-haired man said as the two walked out of the room.

She massaged her temples, " Idiots, I love them," she said, smiling lightly, her eyes widen for a second, and she turned to the blunette, " Tomorrow if you aren't busy, I could show you the castle, " Marinette stood up, and nodded, " I would like that," Chloe felt her cheeks heat up at the sight, she snapped herself out of it, " Tomorrow after breakfast, goodnight," she left.

* * *

Chloe stared at the cut-up fruit on her plate, her father had taken his food to his study, and the blunette was sitting across from her, uncomfortable silence had fallen between them, the second he left, " Chloe, don't just sit there, say something," Pollen whispered, tugging on her dress, the blonde looked up from her plate, " How are you feeling around the castle, is there anything wrong, do want anything," the kwami facepalmed.

Marinette set down her fork, " I haven't seen the whole castle and everything is fine, I just-um, can I see my parents," the other woman wanted to facepalm as well, she felt so stupid, " Of course, she would want to see her parents, idiot," she muttered, internally groaning, " Yes, you can, I'm fine with you seeing them anytime, don't be afraid to ask me," she looked down at her plate, wanting to disappear.

Pollen gave her an encouraging smile, " Would it be alright if I invite them over to the castle after you show me everything, " she nodded, taking a bite, her heart racing, ten minutes passed and the two had finished, Chloe was walking around the halls, showing the blunette around, " I have a secret spot, my father doesn't know about it, follow me," the two stopped at a bookcase and the blonde pulled a book and pushed it back.

It shifted and turned around, stopping halfway, the two walked in and it shut, two loveseats were in the middle, a small table in the center, a couple of books and scrolls laid on top of it, a luxurious carpet on the floor, a window showed the outside and a door led outside, to the top, and in the corner, a bed, " Adrien, Luka and I usually come here to get away from everything, it can be stressful," Marinette awed at the room.

She stopped at a painting, it was a blonde woman, " That is my mother, she left my father and me, I was only five at the time, she was also in an arranged marriage with my father, she left the chance she could, and I learned to accept that, no one has seen her since," Chloe narrowed her eyes at the painting and sighed, walking over to the door, " Come here," the two opened the door, and walked out, a breeze hit their face, " The view is the best place," she said.

The two looked stared down, they could see the town from here, and if you squint other castles, " This is beautiful," the blunette said, the blonde's eyes drifted over to the other woman, her heart was racing once again, and her cheeks were flushed, " Thank you for showing me this, I appreciate it," the two walked back inside and out of the secret room, " Princess, her parents are here," she watched as Marinette beamed.

It made her heart squeeze, " Come on, I wanna introduce you to my parents," the blunette grabbed her hand, pulling her to the great hall, the two stopped in front of a brunette man and blunette woman, Marinette embraced the two, Chloe bit her inner cheek and grasped her forearm, feeling uneasy, the three started talking and laughing, she took a few steps back and ran, she could hear her shout her name but she didn't look back.

When she reached her room, Pollen flew out of hair, " Chloe, are you okay," the blonde sat on her bed and gripped her dress, " I couldn't stand there and listen, it is my fault she is here in the first place, I took her from her family, the look on her face when she saw them," the kwami sat on her thigh and nuzzled her hand, someone knocked on the door, it caused the two to flinch, " Chloe, please let me in," Pollen nudged her and flew under her pillow.

She sat up and walked to the door, opening it, just a bit, " Do you need anything," she asked, the blunette pushed the door back and the other woman stepped back a few feet, hitting her bed, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk," she swore she saw fear on her face, " I thought you were talking to your parents," the blonde said, looking to the side, Marinette walked over and sat on her bed, " They had to leave and promised to see me next week," she said, looking over to the blonde.

Chloe sighed, " That's good, you should get going, I need to sleep soon, I have my coronation tomorrow, so I need sl- the blunette grabbed the sides of her face and turned her towards her, " Chloe, don't think you are responsible for this, I chose to be wed to you, so my family would have the money to start a new, don't shut me out and stop blaming yourself," the blonde placed her hand on hers, leaned in, " I think, I've fa- someone knocked on the door.

The two jumped back, Jean was standing there, " Princess, your father has informed me that you need to sleep, your coronation is tomorrow, we can't have you sleeping during the ceremony," she nodded, and he left, Marinette sat up, " I better get going," the blunette left, shutting the door as she did, " I fell for a peasant," the blonde whispered.

* * *

A month has passed and the Queen has been a mess, she was getting wed soon," Pollen, I'm freaking out, I'm gonna be wed in a few hours," the kwami was panicking herself, her master was going through a big moment in her life, " Breathe," the blonde woman nodded, and took a seat on her bed, exhaling, Pollen sat on her knee, " How am I gonna tell her, I love her, I've been trying this whole month, but my duties have been getting in the way," she groaned.

The kwami nuzzled her palm, " You can do it, Chloe, I believe in you," the blonde nodded, standing up, " I can tell her over breakfast, come on," Pollen flew in her hair, disappearing into the comb, she walked out of the room and headed to the dining hall, her heart beating uncontrollably, " Hey, Chloe," the blunette said, smiling, she sat down across from her, " Hey, Mari, are you nervous," she asked.

Marinette shook her head, " Not one bit, I still can't believe I'm gonna be your Queen, I'm sure together we can save our people, from harm and problems," Chloe bit her tongue, nodding, " Hey, Mari, I got something to tell you," the blunette nodded, giving her, her full attention, " I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I never had the time to, doing my duties and everything, look, I've fallen for-the door opened, Jean speed-walked towards the blonde.

He leaned down to her ear, " Someone is here, to see you," he whispered, she turned to him, " Can't you tell them to wait, I'm in the middle of something," she whispered back, he shook his head, " Miss Kagami is here, and she wants to speak to you," her face paled, and she sat up, " I gotta go, I'll be right back," Chloe speed-walked out of the dining hall, and to the great hall, unaware of the blunette following her.

She spotted Kagami touching the thrones, " Kagami," the blunette woman, turned around, and smiled, " Chloe, It's been a while, how are you," she asked, walking towards her, the blonde froze on the spot, " What are you doing here, I'm getting wedded soon, and I don't need distractions," Kagami held her hand over her heart, dramatically, and reached for her face, " You hurt me so, you know I still love you," the blonde took a step back, glaring at her.

The blunette stepped towards her, and grabbed her hand, " You still aren't hurt from me leaving you, hmm, I told you I'll come back," Chloe pulled her hand back, and sneered, " You left, and I moved on," Kagami rolled her eyes, " Who, bread girl, Luka, and Adrien can't close their mouth for nothing, she is a peasant, and I can offer you so much more," the other girl scoffed, " I don't love you anymore, you had your chance, and you chose to leave," she spat.

A frown appeared on the blunette's face, " Peasant girl doesn't love you as you love her, she will leave, just like your mother, she is miserable on the inside and has she ever showed you anything besides friendship, the moment you two get wedded, she will leave," the blonde's shoulders dropped, and she began to tremble, Kagami grabbed her chin and smiled, " You know I'll always love you, and I'm sorry for leaving," she said, caressing her face. 

Chloe shook her head, " You left me, I gave you everything but you left," she pushed her away and wiped her eyes, " I was hoping you wouldn't do that," the blunette slapped her across the face, and grabbed her arm, " I'm not leaving without you, so cut you the attitude, and get in the carriage," the blonde nodded, " Let her go," Marinette came out of her hiding spot and ran over to them.

Kagami gripped her hands, and Chloe yelped, " Mind your business, bread girl," footsteps came from behind her, Adrien and Luka were behind her, holding swords, glaring at the blunette, " Let go, Kagami," the blonde man said, Kagami grit her teeth, and threw the blonde woman to the floor, " You two never cease to annoy me, I'll leave, but be prepared for war, " she walked out of the castle.

Marinette pulled Chloe close, rubbing the red mark, " Chloe, are you okay," the men said, kneeling, the blonde woman wiped her eyes, and grasped her bruised arm, " I'm fine, thank you for protecting me," she got to her feet, and sighed, " After the wedding, we need to prepare for war, Kagami is ruthless and won't stop until she won," the men nodded, putting their swords back into their hostlers.

The blunette grabbed her hand, " Chloe, do you love me," she asked, the other woman nodded, and Marinette smiled, pulling her into a kiss, Adrien and Luka grinned, high-fiving, Chloe closed her eyes, and grasped her hand, " I love you too, and I won't leave you, I promise," the blunette said, embracing her. 


	25. Stuck In A Closet

The bell rang, " You still coming to my house for the weekend," Alya asked, picking up her journal, " Let me text my mom, again," Marinette said, reaching for her phone, " Marinette and Chloe, come here please," Miss Bustier said, the two girls picked their head up at their name and walked over to the woman, keeping a safe distance between them, " You two aren't in trouble, so don't worry," she said, giving a soft smile.

A sigh of relief escaped the blunette's lips, " I have a meeting in five minutes, and I don't have time to copy these papers, can you two do it, it is a two-person job, if the printer runs out of paper, check-in the supply closet," the two wanted to protest but the woman had already set the sheet in the blonde's hands, a sticky-note attached to it, leaving the room, the two turned to each other and sighed, " Girl, I'll be at my house, if you don't come, I'll understand," the auburn-haired girl walked out of the classroom.

Chloe huffed, "Let's just get this over with," the two walked to copier room, it was in the back, and no one was there except the two, " I can't believe I have to do this on a Friday, I have a spa appointment in twenty-minutes," she said, arms crossed, annoyed, Marinette ignored her and placed the sheet, setting it on a hundred and eighty, after about ten sheets, it stopped, " We need paper," she said, looking over to the blonde.

She groaned and walked over to the supply closet, opening it, staring in the dark abbess, the blonde searched for a light switch but couldn't find one, she bumped into something and tugged on it, a light flashed in the closet, " Finally," she muttered and looked around for a stack of paper, " Chloe, can you hurry, I also have things to do over the weekend," Chloe, ignored her, rolling her eyes. 

Marinette walked over to the closet, accidentally knocking the door-stopper a few feet away, " You are taking forever," she said, the blonde turned to her and stopped, spotting stacks of paper on the tallest shelf, "It's up there, behind you," the sound of the door closing, caused the two to jump, Chloe twisted the two-door knob but it wouldn't budge, she tried again but to no avail, " We're locked in," she said.

The blunette tried opening it but it was locked, " Great job, Dupain-Cheng, we're locked in because you knocked the door-stopper off," Marinette turned to her, and glared, " It was an accident, do you have your phone on you," the blonde shook her head and leaned against the wall, sliding down, wrapping her arms around her knees, the blunette tried again and pushed against the door, but nothing.

She sighed and leaned against the door, looking over at the other girl, at that moment the light-bulb decided to burn out, and the room was pitch black dark, Chloe screamed, " Why are you screaming," Marinette asked, sitting up, " Shut up, its none of your business," the blonde replied, burying her head between her knees, weeping, the blunette walked over to her, and kneeled, " Chloe, what's wrong," the other girl lifted her head, reached out, touching her hand.

Her breathing hitched, and she grasped it, " Are you afraid of-Chloe squeezed her hand, " Yes, I am, go ahead and tell everyone, a fifteen-year-old is still afraid of the dark, I don't care," Marinette reached for her other hand, and grabbed it, " I'm not going to do that, so calm down," the blonde shifted, " Can I lean on your shoulder," she asked, closing her eyes.

Silence, until she felt someone sit next to her, grasping her left hand, Chloe leaned on her shoulder, " This does not leave this room," she said, staring at their interlocked hands, " Whatever you say, Chloe," the two felt their eyes slowly close, and body relax.

* * *

Chloe screamed, waking up Marinette, " Calm down, Chloe, I'm here," the blunette said, squeezing her hand, the blonde was breathing heavily, and pressing herself in the other girl's shoulder, shutting her eyes, " It's okay, just breathe, I'm here," Marinette placed her hand on her cheek, " See, I'm here, you are not alone," Chloe rubbed her cheek, moving to her lips, and neck, and wrapped her arms around her neck, closing her eyes.

Their hearts were racing, and cheeks flushed, " My mother is the reason I'm afraid," the blonde said, biting her tongue," It was my birthday, and she was leaving, walking out of the room, suitcase in hand, Jean, locked me in my room, it was dark and the light switch was too high for me to reach, the next morning, I was curled up in a ball and wouldn't let anyone turn off the light, I haven't been able to sleep without a night-light," the blunette wrapped her arms around her, frowning.

Warm, they felt warm, " Chloe, I'm sorry to hear that," she rubbed circles in her back, trying to comfort her, " My father didn't know how to take care of me, or a girl, he locked himself in his study, sending Jean to take care of me, when I reached age ten he gave me a credit card, for my needs, too embarrassed or afraid to ask me, from that point on I learned to defend myself, its the reason I act the way I do, I'm afraid to be abandoned, selfish right," Marinette shook her head.

Pulling her head back, " Chloe, it's not selfish, you don't wanna get hurt but the more you hurt others, you will be alone, I haven't lost hope in you, its the reason I deal with the things you do, sometimes you need to take risks, not all people are out to get you, just know that," Chloe nodded, " I'm sorry for the things I did to you when growing up, it wasn't fair to you, or your friends," she said, looking at her hands, ashamed.

Her eyes widen, the blunette had pulled her back into an embrace, " I forgive you, so stop crying, it doesn't suit you," she said, pulling back, wiping away her tears, the blonde smiled lightly, leaning into her palm, " You aren't alone, I'll help you every step of the way, okay," she grabbed her left hand, interlocking their fingers, " Okay, just don't hurt me, or I won't forgive you, Mari," she said.

Marinette pulled her in her lap, and smiled, " I wouldn't dare," she whispered in her ear, the two laughed and Chloe leaned into her chest, sighing in bliss.

* * *

Hungry, and uncomfortable, " Its Sunday, so someone has to come," Chloe nodded, leaning on the other girl's shoulder, " Hey, Chloe, do you mind if I try something," the blonde nodded, pulling back, Marinette placed her hands on the sides of her face and kissed her, Chloe's eyes widen before closing, pressing her palms on the floor, leaning in closer, unaware of the doorknob, turning.

Light-filled the room and people gasped, " I'm sending this to the group chat," the two pulled away, and covered their eyes, " We've been looking for you two, and find you two making-out in the supply closet," Adrien said, arms crossed, Luka snickered, putting his phone away, " First of all, we got locked in, second, you two aren't any better, study-sessions, hmm," the two boys blushed, " Move, I'm hungry, I need to use the restroom, and I need a bath," the blonde girl said, standing up.

The two stepped back, Chloe headed to the girl's restroom, grabbing her bag, " So, you two," the blunette stood up herself and walked passed them, grabbing her bag, " I should be asking you two the same question, but yes, we don't speak of this," she eyed them before walking out, " Hmm, too late, I already posted it in the group chat, Alya is having a fit," the blue-tipped boy said, chuckling, Adrien joined him. 


	26. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, it is just Smut.

Her eyes were stuck on one person, a certain blonde girl wouldn't stop talking and everyone has about had enough, she looked up at the clock and the bell rang, everyone except her and the blonde girl was leaving, " What are you staring at Dupain-Cheng," Chloe spat, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, seeing it this many times, the blunette has grown quite sick of it, she slid off her seat, and walked over to her. 

The blonde sneered, " I know you like me so much, doesn't mean you get the right to breathe in the same vicinity as me, Dupain-Cheng," Marinette exhaled, and grabbed her arm, dragging her out the classroom, " What are you doing, let go of me, I'll tell my Daddy about this, you hear me," the blunette walked in a girl's bathroom, checking the stalls before locking the door, " Are you planning on killing me because I'll scre-she pushed her against the counter. 

Chloe's face paled, " You talk some much and it is aggravating, I had enough, and you are so obvious, I see the way you look at me, so here's a treat for the both of us," the blonde's face turned scarlet and she started sputtering out nonsense, " Shut up," Marinette barked, she undid the other girl's hair and pulled her into an aggressive kiss, Chloe groaned, gripping the other girl's shirt, the blunette slid her tongue in her mouth.

Marinette's hands were lowering and stopped at other girl's jacket, she pulled back just a bit, and took it off, letting it drop to the floor, along with her shirt, the blonde gasped, covering her chest, looking to the side, " Don't back out now, or I'll have to punish you, Chlo," she whispered in her ear and caressed her cheek, the other girl shuddered and moved her hands, pressing her palms against the counter, the blunette unclipped it, the bra fell to the floor.

She shivered at the cool air, brushing against her chest, Marinette leaned in taking a nub in her mouth and used her left hand to grasp the other breast, Chloe's mewls were echoing in the room, if anyone was outside the door, they could hear it, " This doesn't mean I like you-the blunette bit down, and glared, the other girl threw her head back, gripping the edge of the counter, Marinette pulled back and attacked her neck, gripping her shoulders.

Marks and love bites tainted the blonde's skin, " I hope you have concealer in your bag, less you want everyone to know what happened," the blunette smirked and moved down, grasping her sides as she did, stopping at her pants, she unbuttoned it and pulled it down, coming face to face with pink panties, " Aww, they're not ladybug themed, that's disappointing," she said, staring into the other girl's eyes.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, " I didn't have time, I was in a rush, so stop teasing me," she replied, crossing her arms, Marinette grit her teeth, and grasped her thighs, pushing her onto the counter, " Don't give me that tone," she bit her ear and gripped her thighs, " I'm sorry," the blonde blurted, pushing her palms against the counter, head hitting the mirror, " Hearing those words are such a treat but do you mean them," she pulled down her underwear.

Letting it fall to the floor, she pushed her back against the counter and got on her knees, licking her slit slow and hard, Chloe gripped the counter, gasping, " You look so flustered, it's a good look on you, don't you think," the blunette snickered and pushed her leg apart, giving her a full view of the blonde's treasure, she leaned in, licking her slit once more, looking up to see her reaction.

Her face was bright pink, and her hair was sticking to her face, she started lapping at her folds, holding down her thighs, Chloe turned into a moaning mess, gripping the counter for dear life, shutting her eyes, " Ma-Mari, please, don't stoffhh," Marinette dug her nails into the blonde's thighs, the other girl whimpered and grabbed the blunette's head, holding her in place.

She let out a loud high pitched moan and loosened her grip, Marinette stood up, and wiped her lips, Chloe's knee buckled and she fell on her, chest heaving, the blunette pushed her back, and pulled her into a kiss, the blonde mewled, " Next time, I won't be easy on you, so learn to obey, do you understand," the other girl nodded, her eyes dropping, "Let's go back to your room, okay," she nodded again, and Marinette dressed her.

The two walked out of the bathroom, the blunette holding the blonde's hand, they grabbed their stuff and walked out of the school. 


	27. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a transfer from China, her French isn't great but she tries.

Red string or string of fate, either way, they're the same thing, everyone had one, tied in a small bow on one of your pinky fingers. Everyone could see their own and some others could see them all, people said it looked like children grabbed a red marker and started drawing lines everywhere, these strings ran all over the world, linking two people together.

Half of the population claimed they felt someone tug on the other end, and the other half felt the opposite, you could not cut or untie it, bound by magic, people say, you could try to follow it but it never worked, it was visible but not touchable, and you would lose track, whenever you did find them, you would know, it felt magic, is what most people would describe it.

Marinette was an ordinary girl, she has a dream, she has likes and dislikes, she has two parents, that love her dearly, she had friends, past tense, she was transferring from China to Europe, her parents found an empty and affordable, shop/home, in Paris, they're bakers and she isn't so bad herself, though that wasn't her dream job, her dream job was being a fashion designer, he parents supported her, and she was one of the few people who saw everyone's strings. 

Not the point, she transferred from one state to another and her French isn't that great, did I mention, she is a new student, everyone else was a month in school, already knowing each other, so no awkward atmosphere for them, poor Marinette. 

The blunette was walking to the school, staring at a map, her parents have given her directions and she had visited the school, once, she sighed, and set the map in her pocket, and notice the building right in front of her, and something else, she looked at her at left pinky, and back to the floor, the string was leading into the school, she felt anxious and excited.

She ran into the building and bumped into someone, sending her to the floor, an older man, dressed in a brown suit, he resembled an owl and had a red string wrapped around his right pinky, he turned around, " I don't recognize you in this school, are you new," he asked, helping her up, " Transsfer s-s-tu-dent," she said, trying to sound out the words, the man squinted at her, unsure, " Transfer student," she nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, it had her classes on it, but in French.

He took it from her hand, and nodded to himself, before handing it back, " Follow me, I'll get someone to help you around," she understood three words from that sentence, help, follow, and you, the blunette nodded, following him, her eyes drifted to the red string and found out he was leading her to it, it turned left, into a classroom, she gulped and they stopped at the classroom, he opened the door, and the two walked inside.

Her eyes followed the string and lead her to a blonde girl, looking at a mirror compact, applying her lipstick, her string was wrapped around her, tied in knots, tangled, it looked as if she was tied up, and if she moved, she would fall, there were so many ways to describe it, " Miss Bustier, this here is a transfer student, she has your class and needs help with finding the others," the sea-green eyed woman, turned to her.

The woman smiled at her, and grabbed the paper from her hand, the man left, " Do you not speak French," she asked, Marinette shook her head, understanding a few words, and looked back over at the blonde girl, she was still applying lipstick, " Where are you from," the blunette turned back to the woman, " China," she replied, the woman nodded, " I'm Miss Bustier, You came a long way, Marinette, I'll introduce you to the class," the girl nodded, nervous.

She stood beside Miss Bustier, eyes locked on the blonde girl, " Attention everyone, we have a transfer student joining our class, she doesn't speak French, and can only understand a little bit, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please don't treat her any differently than you do other students," everyone stared at her, the blonde girl had looked up as well, the two made eye contact, and her eyes widen, spotting the red string.

Marinette smiled at her, the blonde narrowed her eyes at the other girl and stared at her desk, " Adrien do you mind showing her around, you speak Chinese along with other languages, correct," a blonde boy nodded, " Alya can you raise your hand, so she can sit beside you," an auburn-haired girl raised her hand, the blunette walked up the stairs passing the blonde girl, frowning slightly.

Alya smiled at her as she sat down, Adrien and a brunette boy turned around, smiling as well, " ( I'm Adrien, this is Nino, that is Alya) Wǒ shì Adrien, zhè shì Nino, nà shì Alya " the blonde boy said, Marinette nodded, smiling at the three, " Nǐ shàng shénme kè," he asked, she handed him the piece of paper, he took it and skimmed through it, "( You have the same classes as us) Nǐ hé wǒmen shàngkè yīyàng," he said, beaming, the other two gave him a funny expression, not knowing what the two were talking about.

He chuckled, " She has the same classes as us," he said, they nodded, " ( You two are soulmates) Nǐmen liǎng gè shì línghún bànlǚ," the blunette said, pointing at Alya and Nino, Adrien's eyes widen and he turned them, " You two are soulmates and you didn't tell me," the two laughed nervously, " How did you know that," the auburn-haired girl said, the blonde turned to Marinette, " She told me, she must be one of those people who can see everyone's strings," he said.

The three stared in amazement, " ( You can see everyone's strings) Nǐ kěyǐ kàn dào měi gèrén de qín xián," she nodded and looked over at the blonde girl, " ( Her name is Chloe, she isn't a people person, we're childhood friends) Tā de míngzì jiào kè luò yī, tā bùshì yīgè rén, wǒmen shì er shí de péngyǒu," the blunette turned to him, confused, " ( She can be rude some times) Tā yǒushí huì hěn cūlǔ," she frowned and looked at her string, " ( Chloe is my soulmate) Kè luò yī shì wǒ de línghún bànlǚ," Adrien's jaw dropped. " You two are soulmates," he blurted, everyone turned them.

The blonde boy coughed in his palm, " ( This is fantastic, I'll help you) Tài hǎole, wǒ huì bāngzhù nín," Marinette beamed, "( Thank you so much) Fēicháng gǎnxiè," he grinned, and turned to the two, " Chloe is her soulmate and I'm gonna help her," Alya gasped, and Nino was lost for words, " How can someone so kind have a pain of a soulmate," the auburn-haired girl said, shaking her head.

Adrien frowned slightly, " Chloe may be rude but that doesn't mean she can't change, and Marinette is here to fix that," she sighed, the bell rang, and everyone headed to the cafeteria, "( She is a difficult person, try approaching her with caution) Tā shì yīgè hěn nàn xiāngchǔ de rén, qǐng jǐnshèn duìdài tā," the blonde boy said, tapping his fingers on the table, " ( How about sweets, my parents are bakers, does she have a favorite sweet) Hànshuǐ zěnme yàng, wǒ fùmǔ shì miànbāo shī, tā yǒu xǐhuān de hànshuǐ ma," he nodded, grinning, " ( Lemon squares) Níngméng tiáo," she nodded.

-

She walked inside, holding a pink-box, containing lemon squares, Adrien gave her an encouraging smile, and she walked up to Chloe, the blonde girl looked up from her phone and glared at her, " What do you want," the blunette smiled and opened the box, the other girl looked inside, her eyes softened before she slapped it out of her hands, it went flying in the air and came back down on Marinette. 

Some of it splattered on the floor and table, " I don't want your stupid sweets, so leave me alone," the other girl frowned, and walked out of the classroom, uncomfortable and upset, the three sat up from their seat, and followed her, " ( I'm sorry Marinette, we can keep trying if you want) Hěn bàoqiàn, Marinette, rúguǒ nín yuànyì, wǒmen kěyǐ jìxù chángshì," the blunette turned around, determined, " ( I'm not giving up on her, I'll keep trying) Wǒ bù huì fàngqì tā, wǒ huì jìxù nǔlì," she replied. 

He smiled, " Whatever you two are talking about you need to hurry, Miss Bustier is gonna walk into the classroom any minute, and Marinette needs to go home and change," Alya said, looking at a clock, " ( Go home and change, I'll text you the details tomorrow) Huí jiā gǎibiàn yīxià, míngtiān wǒ huì fā duǎnxìn gěi nǐ," the blunette nodded and walked out the school, the three walked back inside, Adrien stopped for a bit, Chloe was staring at her right pinky finger, lost in thought.

\- 

Marinette looked up from her phone and bumped into someone, " ( Sorry) Bàoqiàn," she said, looking up, Chloe was staring back at her, " What are you doing here, are you stalking me," she spat, someone placed both of their hands on the girl's shoulder, " Woah, calm down, I invited Marinette to join us," Adrien said, the blonde girl turned to him, " Adrien, you told me, it was only you, Luka, and me," he chuckled sheepishly, " I must have forgotten to mention it, sorry," she rolled her eyes.

A blue-tipped boy walked over, and the blunette spotted something, " ( He is your soulmate) Tā shì nǐ de zhījǐ," the blonde boy turned to him, and nodded, " ( Yes, his name is Luka,) Shì de, tā jiào lú kǎ," the other boy waved, smiling at her, " ( Hello Marinette, Adrien has told me a lot about you) Nín hǎo Marinette, Adrien gàosùle wǒ hěnduō guānyú nín de xìnx," Marinette's eyes widen for a bit, " ( He speaks Chinese) Tā yě dǒng zhōngwén," Adrien nodded, chuckling, " ( I taught him) Wǒ jiào tā," he replied.

Chloe groaned, " Can we go inside now," the blonde boy nodded, and the four walked inside the ice cream parlor, taking a seat at a booth, Adrien was sitting across from Luka, and Marinette was sitting across from Chloe, the blunette looked at the menu, puzzled, " ( What is your favorite flavor) Nǐ zuì xǐhuān shénme kǒuwèi," the blue-tipped boy asked, she set the menu down, " ( Strawberry) Cǎoméi," he nodded, and a waiter came by.

He told everyone's order, " So-rry, I'm still tr-yi-ng to un-der-stand French," Marinette said, frowning, the two boys bit their bottom lip, "It is fine, you can only do so much," the blonde boy said, Luka poked her face, and she turned to him, " Smile, Wéixiào," she laughed at him and the waiter brought everyone their order, " Mint chocolate chip, Bòhé qiǎokèlì piàn," he said, pointing at his ice cream, " Mi-nt choco-late chip," she repeated.

Adrien smiled at the scene, " Strawberry, Cǎoméi," the blonde boy said, pointing at her ice scream, " Straw-berry," the three laughed, " I didn't know we were at school," Chloe commented, annoyed, he sighed, " Peach, Táozi," Luka said, pointing at the blonde girl's ice cream, " Pea-ch, Peach," the blunette giggled, the blue-tipped boy thought of an idea, and grinned, he pulled a pen out of his pocket, and grabbed a napkin. 

Writing something on the paper, and handing it to Marinette, " ( Say this while looking at her, trust me) Biān shuō biān shuō, xiāngxìn wǒ," he whispered, she nodded, staring at the napkin, muttering the words, after a few seconds she looked at Chloe, " Calm down honey, you'll always have my heart," the two boys bust out laughing, the blunette repeated the words, not understanding, " Calm down hone-the blonde girl pushed her ice cream in the other girl's face.

The boys stopped laughing, " I'm leaving, you two are frustrating, and you are annoying," Marinette wiped the ice cream off her nose with a napkin, the cone had fallen on her lap and dripped to the floor, Chloe got up and walked out the door, the blunette followed her, " Wai-t, I'm so-rry, I do-nt kn-ow-the blonde girl whirled around and sneered at her, " Do you not understand the words, leave me alone, I'll say them in Chinese if I have to," the other girl's shoulders dropped.

Chloe unlocked her phone and searched for a translator, " Calm down honey, you'll always have my heart," the blonde's face turned scarlet, " Stop saying that, you don't even know what it means," she sputtered, Marinette stepped towards her, placing her hand on hers, " Calm down honey, you'll always have my heart," the blunette leaned in, and kissed her cheek, " I'm sorry," she said, stepping back.

She watched as Chloe touched her cheek, staring into her eyes, " I-I-um, don't do that again, it is harassment, I'm leaving," the blonde turned around and stormed off, the boys ran out of the door, and stood beside her, " ( Why did you kiss her cheek) Nǐ wèishéme qīnwěn tā de liǎnjiá," Adrien asked, Marinette turned to him, puzzled, " ( I heard you french do it to apologize, am I wrong) Wǒ tīng nǐ shuōguò fǎyǔ dàoqiàn, wǒ cuòle ma," Luka opened his mouth before closing it.

-

Four months later, Chloe still hasn't let up and bullies Marinette. The blunette walked in the classroom, holding a pink box, containing croissants, her parents said it would help with making friends, " Hey everyone, I brought croissants-the blonde girl had tripped her, the other girl fell on her knees and knees, the box flew in the air, and came back down, some croissants fell out, landing on people's desk, and the floor, " Oops, Dupain-Cheng is so clumsy," Chloe said, snickering. 

Marinette took the box off her head, and stood up, laughing sheepishly, " Sorry everyone, I guess I tripped over my shoe-lace," Adrien's brow furrowed, and he sighed, the blunette picked up the mess and threw it in the trash, walking back inside, and taking her seat, " Girl, we all know you didn't trip, why do you lie," Alya said, frowning, the other girl bit her bottom lip, " I'm not giving up on my betrothed," the three's eyes widen.

The blonde boy blinked a couple of times, " Do you even know what that means," she nodded, " Soulmate, Luka said its another word for a soulmate," Adrien exhaled, sighing, the other shook their heads, " Not everything he says is true, bothered means the person you are gonna marry or engaged to," Marinette stared off in space for a few seconds before blushing, " I-I thought, I told my parents, that is why they were looking at me like that," she sank into her seat, covering her face.

He made a mental note to talk to Luka, " I'm not saying you can't marry her, I'm all in for that," he commented, smiling, she groaned, half an hour later, they were seated at their table in the cafeteria, the blunette was sketching an outfit for the blonde girl, a shadow loomed over her, and she looked up, " What is that suppose to be, a trash bag with arms and legs," Chloe spat, smirking.

The other girl shook her head, " No, its an outfit, I'm mak-the blonde girl snatch the sketchbook, staring at the page, she tore it off, and crumpled it, letting it fall to the floor, she did it to another page, and another, Marinette stood up, and reached for it, panicking, " Chloe, stop, please," she pleaded, the other girl let it drop to the floor and poured apple juice all over it, "I just did you favor-she stopped talking, the blunette had tears rolling down her cheeks.

She kneeled to the floor, picking up the crumpled pieces, and ruined sketchbook, " Chloe, that is enough," Adrien said, gripping his hands, Marinette looked in her eyes, clutching her soaked sketchbook, " I-I- the blunette stood up, and ran out of the lunchroom, " Why did you do that, she loves that thing," Chloe opened her mouth but nothing came out, " She dreams of becoming a designer one day, and you just ruined her sketches, that she will never get back," she spotted a crumpled piece of paper.

The blonde picked it up, and un-crumbled it, " She was making you an outfit," it was her, wearing a sundress, unfinished.

-

Chloe walked inside the shop, the smell of baked bread and sugar was in the air, " May I help you," a Chinese woman asked, smiling, " I-um, I'm a friend of your daughter, I came to talk to her," the woman looked relieved, " She is upstairs, she hasn't left her room for a few days, I hope you talk to her," the blonde girl bit her bottom lip, nodding, walking over to the door, and walking upstairs.

Stopping at a hatch, she pushed it open, " Mom, I don't wanna anything, so leave me alone," Chloe shut the hatch, and walked over to the blunette, she was hunched over her desk, sketching something, " Mom, leav-Marinette froze, her hair was undone and messy, " Wh-at are you doing here," she asked, standing up, " I wanted to apologize and say something," the blunette sighed.

She stepped towards her and grabbed her hand, " I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair, and the way I acted to you, I can't express how sorry I am," Marinette squeezed her hand, giving a small smile, " You did go too far, I'm still trying to sketch everything I lost," the blunette went to pull away but the blonde wouldn't let her, " How can I make it up to you, I'll buy you a new sketchbook, I'll buy a hundred, or do you want your own summer house, I'll- the other girl shook her head.

Marinette laughed, "It's fine, Ok- Chloe shook her head, and thought of something, she placed both of her hands on the sides of her face and kissed her, the blunette's eyes widen, the blonde pulled away, blushing, " Did you want something else, or-the other girl brought her back into a kiss, her knees buckled, " Can you be nicer, I would forgive you," Chloe wanted to protest but the expression Marinette's face made her stop.

A smile formed on her face, and she grasped her hand, " Fine, but don't expose me to Adrien and Luka, those idiots can't keep their mouth shut," the blunette nodded, and the two leaned in, kissing once more. 


	28. Love And Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two only dated for comfort or does one thing that, consequences ensure.  
> Note- Marinette is trans

Her breathing is ragged and heart is beating uncontrollably, staring at a pregnancy test, positive it read, " Chloe, are you almost done in there, we need to talk," the blonde woman flushed the toilet, and hid the test behind her back, walking out, forcing a smile, " I'm out, what is it, Mari," the blunette woman was standing, holding two suitcases in her hands, " Why are you holding those suitcases," she sighed.

Chloe put two and two together, " I-I need to go to college, I've put it off for a year, and they called me, telling me there was an opening, I'm taking it, I'm eighteen, and I don't have very much time to fulfill my dream," Marinette said, biting her inner cheek, " Wha-t about us, are you just gonna leave, and pretend nothing happened," the other woman replied, glaring. 

The blunette grabbed her phone from the counter, and shoved it in her front pocket, " We only dated for comfort and you know it, all we did was mess around, I put a year off for you, so stop being selfish, this is why we would have never worked out, grow up, I'm leaving and nothing will stop me," she spat, glaring back, the blonde started to tremble, this whole scene reminded her of something that happened a long time ago.

Marinette exhaled, turning around, heading for the door, she placed her hand on the knob, " Goodbye, Chloe," the blunette left, shutting the door as she did, the other woman stared at the door, waiting for her to run back in, and tell her it was all a joke, going back to snuggling on the sofa, watching trash tv, and eating junk food, but that is not the case, not anymore.

She pulled the test from behind her back and stared at it, tears dropped onto it, and on the floor.

\- 

Eight months in, someone knocked on her door, she ignored it, continuing to stare at the tv, " Chloe, let me in, I know you're in there," Adrien shouted, the blonde woman rolled her eyes and got up, placing her hand on her back, she opened the door, just a bit, but he pushed it back, " You are in-oh, my god," Chloe crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him, " You done lecturing me," he opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out.

She scoffed, pulling him inside and shutting the door, " You gonna keep on staring at me like I lost it or are you gonna sit on the sofa, so we can talk, I'm fine with either one," the two took a seat on the couch, " Who-um-what," she sighed, turning off the tv, " I'm pregnant, and I'm not telling you who the father is, so go ahead and bombard me with questions," the blonde man nodded, " How long are you and does anybody else know," he asked.

Chloe shook her head, " Eight months and three weeks, and no one else knows, I haven't left this apartment since then, ordering someone else to get my groceries," his eyes widen, " You haven't left the house for eight months and three weeks, are you insane, do you even know the gender or if it is twins," she groaned, " Stop nagging, it is giving me a headache," he stood up, and grabbed her arm, " We're getting you checked, and knowing the gender, I wouldn't be a good uncle if I let you just sit here," determination on his face. 

He helped her get dressed, and booked an appointment with his family doctor, the two walked into the room, " Don't tell anyone about this," he told the doctor, sternly, " Of course, Mr. Agreste," the blonde man stood back, and watched, " How is your fiance, still working on being a lawyer," he nodded, smiling, " Yep, Luka is taking it seriously, they said he might be able to graduate in a year or two if he passes the exams early," she smiled.

Those two started dating since junior year, and Adrien proposed after graduation, he owns his own fashion company, " Its a boy, you will due in four or five weeks, depends on your health, so try not to stress," the blonde man beamed, Chloe nodded, " Chloe, I have a proposition for you," Adrien said, standing next to her, " It depends on what it is, knowing you," he placed his hand over his heart, dramatically, " Rude, but remember how you always wanted to be model, when we were small," she nodded.

The blonde man pulled out a contract from his pocket, " I always wanted you to join my fashion company, now that I have one, I want you to be one of my models after we work all of this out, what do you think," she sat up, grabbing the piece of paper, reading it, " I can't leave you by yourself, as your childhood friend, and family, will you join, I'll help take care of him as well, family means forever in my book," she looked up from the paper, tearing up.

She embraced him, he hugged back, " Of course I'll join, you big goof, I'm sorry pushing you and Luka away," he rubbed her back, and pulled back, " As long as you don't push us away from your life from now on," she nodded.

* * *

_**Five Years Later** _

Someone poked her face, giggling, " Momma, get up, you have a photo shoot to do in thirty-minutes, remember," the woman's eyes fluttered open, a blunette boy was sitting on her stomach, smiling at her, " Can I have a croissant covered in chocolate too, please," he asked, she sat up, yawning, " Sure, did you pick out my outfit," he nodded, sliding off the bed, pointing at some clothes placed in order, " I also got dressed as well," he said, pointing at his outfit.

She smiled, sliding off the bed as well, " My little fashion man, what would I do without you," he giggled, running to the kitchen, pulling a chair from the table, propping it against the counter, and climbing it, opening the bread box, pulling out a container of croissants, " Don't forget fifteen seconds," she shouted, heading into the bathroom, he grabbed two and a plate, placing them on it.

He got down, and opened the fridge, pulling out a chocolate bar, and grabbed a cheese grader, shredding bits of it on the croissants, " Marshall, can you call uncle Adrien," the blunette placed the plate in the microwave, and turned to Alexa, " Alexa, call uncle Adrien," he shouted, a few seconds later, it started ringing, a blonde man came onto the screen, " Uncle Adrien, momma is gonna be five minutes late, so don't be upset," he said, pouting.

Adrien melted at the sight, and sighed, " Fine, but hurry, we have an announcement to make," Marshall smiled, and the microwaved beeped, " See you there," the call ended, and Chloe walked out of the bathroom, walking in the kitchen, the blunette boy placed the plate on the table, and pulled himself up on the chair, " Did you give him the pout," Marshall nodded, " He fell for it, as usual," the blonde woman laughed.

Chloe grabbed her croissant and took a bite, " Delicious as usual," he took a bite himself, nodding, " Come on, let's get going," the two got off their chair, walking out the door, keys and pocketbook in her hand, " Uncle Adrien said he was gonna announce something," she hummed, and the two stepped in the cab, " Agreste towers, step on it," five minutes later, they arrived.

She picked him up, and walked inside, heading in the elevator, he pressed the floor number, " I love you, momma," she kissed his forehead, smiling, " I love you too, Marshall, you and only you," the elevator stopped, and she walked in, " You made it, finally, someone is joining our company, it has been a while since we saw her," the blonde woman gave him a confused expression, " Hey, Chloe," she froze.

Marinette stood beside Adrien, "Marinette came back from America, and I offered her a job at the company, you should see her designs," Chloe started trembling, and held Marshall close, " Who is he," the blunette woman asked, the blonde man followed her eyes, and chuckled, " Marshall, Chloe's son, he helps with outfits and poses, our own little fashion man, right, Marshall," the blunette boy hid his face in his mother's neck.

He poked her cheek, and she blinked, " Strange, he is usually never this shy," the blonde woman walked passed them, and headed towards Luka, the black-haired man placed his hand on her shoulder, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, he surprised me as well," Chloe exhaled, " Its fine, as long as I keep him away from her, nothing will go wrong," he nodded, and took him from her hands, " I'll watch him, go get ready," she nodded and walked into the curtains.

Luka looked at the blunette boy, " I don't momma to be sad, uncle Luka," the black-haired man, embraced him, " Be a strong knight, she needs you to be strong," Marshall nodded, the blonde woman walked out, and grabbed the blunette boy, " Thanks Luka, I appreciated it," he waved it off, and she got her make-up and hair done, the blonde woman set him on a chair, facing her, " I'm gonna get some pictures done, watch momma, and tell me if I'm doing it wrong," he nodded.

Chloe walked in the spotlight, sitting on the stool, " Smile more, and tilt your head a bit to the right, momma," he shouted, some of the crew members awed, smiling at the blunette boy, Adrien gave him a thumbs up, " Do you mind if I seat next to you," he nodded, not paying attention, " Good job, momma," he clapped, " You love your mother, don't you," he nodded, " I'm her knight and shining armor, and she loves me," the person laughed, " That's good, where is your father," the blunette boy's brows furrowed.

Marshall crossed his arms, scrunching his nose, " She left and I don't wanna ever see her again," he turned to the person, and sneered, " You, leave me alone," Marinette looked taken back, " What did-someone picked him up, " Marinette, don't talk to him, I'm only gonna say it once," Luka said, holding him close, the black-haired man turned around and walked over to a chair, sitting down.

After a couple of hours, the shoot was done, " Marshall, where are you," Chloe said, looking around, panicking, " Over here, Chlo," Luka said, waving, the blonde woman turned to them, relived, and ran over, " You two scared me to death," the blunette boy giggled, and she picked him up, " Chloe, you coming to our house to celebrate, everyone is gonna be there," Adrien said, smiling.

She shook her head, " No, Marshall and I are going to watch cartoons," the blonde woman speed-walked passed him, holding Marshall close.

-

He giggled, staring at the bubbles, " Can I try momma," Chloe handed him the bubble sword, and he took the stick out, and swung it, a bubble erupted from the substance, the blunette boy reached for it but it went higher, " Hold this, I'm gonna pop it," she took it, and he ran after it, jumping, he bumped into someone, and fell on his behind, " I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was- he froze, and glared.

Marinette frowned, and held out her hand, " I don't need your help, so leave me alone," Marshall got up and popped the bubble, " Why are you mad at me, did I do something wrong," he scoffed, " You hurt my momma, and she doesn't need you stressing her out," the blunette boy crossed his arms, scrunching his nose, " That was a long time ago, and I'm sorry," he bit his tongue, and stood his ground, " You left when she needed you the most, you let us," he barked.

Marshall ran back into the park, and tugged on his mother's pant-leg," Can we go home, I want to make cookies," Chloe stood up, and picked him up, putting the bubble sword in his bag, " Fine, but don't make a mess, last time you got cookie-daugh on the ceiling, I'm still confused to this day," she walked out of the park and called a cab, getting in.

-

Chloe bit her bottom lip, and Marshall narrowed his eyes at him, " Kim, I gotta go, Marshall is hungry, and I don't have time to talk," the brunette man pulled out his phone, and smiled, " Can I at least have your number, so we can talk again, and hang out," she sighed and went to pull out her phone," Kim, leave my girlfriend alone," the three turned to the voice, the blonde froze, and the blunette boy sneered.

Kim looked dumbfounded, " You two dating, again, I didn't know, sorry, Mari," he stepped back, and ran, Chloe walked out of the building, " Chloe, wait," Marinette grabbed her hand and the blonde turned around, glaring, " Leave me alone, Dupain-Cheng," the blunette woman frowned, " Why didn't you tell me," the other woman faltered, and pulled her hand back, " You left me, and said all of those hurtful things, I loved you, but you didn't," she spat.

Marinette winced, " I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was selfish and I admit it, I missed you every day when I was working, Chloe, I could have stayed in New York, but I didn't want to, I wanted to find you and apologize, I still miss the time we spent together, I miss you," Chloe's eyes widen but Marshall placed his hand on her cheek, and she turned to him, " Momma, just you and me, we don't need anyone else to break our hearts," she nodded, snapping out of her thoughts. 

He turned to the blunette woman, " I- I'm sorry but I don't believe you, and Marshall doesn't need this stress in his life, his birthday is coming up soon, I'll let you come but that is all, goodbye, Marinette," the blonde woman turned around, and got into a cab.

-

Marshall frowned, watching his mother stare out the window, weeping, " Momma, people are going to show up soon, we need to get ready," Chloe wiped her eyes, and nodded, smiling at him, " Okay, Marshall," she stood up and walked passed him, he followed her, and helped set out plates, balloons, cups, utensils, napkins, party hats, poppers, and soda, someone knocked on the door, " I'll get it," he ran to the door, and jumped, pulling on the handle. 

It opened, Adrien and Luka grinned at him, " Happy birthday, Marshall, we have gifts," he pointed to the counter, " Put it on there and go talk to momma," they nodded, and walked over to the kitchen, a red wagon filled with gifts, trailing behind them, crew people walked in, gifts in their hand, and smiled at him, " Happy birthday, Marshall, I got something special," one of the cameramen said, holding a blue wrapped up box. 

He pointed to the counter, " Put it on the counter and go talk, beverages are on the table," the people placed the gift on the counter and Marshall stared at his mother, fiddling with his overalls, " Happy birthday, Marshall," he turned, Marinette was standing there, holding a light blue box, it had holes on the top, " We need to talk," he said, grabbing her pant-leg and pulling outside, " You left us, and I'm still mad about it, but momma is sad, and I don't her to be, so I'm gonna help you, but promise not hurt us again," the blunette woman kneeled, setting the box down, and embraced him.

A smile formed on his face before he pulled back, " I'm sorry, Marshall, I promise, I'll do my best," he nodded, and the box moved, he turned to it, and it moved again, " Why is it, moving," he asked, walking towards it, " Its a bunny, I heard you liked them, so I bought you one," the lid popped open, white ears could be seen, " I always wanted one, this is amazing, thank you, Mom-Mari," he said, staring at his feet.

She smiled softly, and he picked the box up, the bunny popped his head out, blue eyes staring back at him, " I'm gonna name him, Fluff," the two walked back inside, and Chloe turned to them, " Marshall, you scared me," the blonde woman walked over, and spotted the animal," Marinette got him for me, his name is Fluff," she turned to the blunette woman, offering a small smile, " Thanks for coming, Marinette," the other woman smiled, " its no problem," he smiled at the two.

The three made their way to the table, " What's his name, Marshall," Adrien asked, staring at the blue-eyed bunny, " Fluff," people laughed, and ten minutes later. Marshall was blowing out his candles, beaming, " Open your presents," Chloe said, placing him on the counter, " A camera," the blonde woman turned to a brunette man, " Are you trying to turn my son into a photographer, Flynn," he chuckled nervously, everyone laughed.

Chloe placed a box in front of him, " Happy birthday, Marshall," he unwrapped it, and opened it, " A phone, you got him a phone, he's only five," Adrien exclaimed, the blonde woman embraced the blunette boy, " Just in case he ever needs to call anyone for help, he has one," Marshall stared at it with wide eyes, it hardly fit his hand, " Thanks, momma, I love you," she kissed his forehead, " I love you too, Marshall," people awed.

-

He pushed her towards her, " Go talk to her, come on," Marinette nodded, and walked towards Chloe, holding a bouquet of roses," Hey, Chloe," the blonde woman turned to her, and smiled, " Hello Marinette, have you seen, Marshall, I can't find him," the blunette boy came from behind her, and pushed her, the blunette woman caught her, and turned to Marshall, " There he is," Chloe blushed, and pulled back, " Sorry," she blurted.

Marinette handed her the bouquet, "It's fine, here," the blonde grabbed it, and admired it, " Thanks, Mari, its beautiful," Marshall jumped, grinning, " Do you want to join us for dinner at our house, we're having fruit salad, its Marshall's favorite," the blunette woman nodded, and the three walked into the elevator, " Fluff is joining us at the table, its also his favorite," Chloe booped his nose, smiling.

When the three reached the house, Marshall ran upstairs, and grabbed Fluff, but stopped when he spotted something in the kitchen, Chloe and Marinette were kissing, he smiled and jumped, the two pulled back, blushing, " Hey momma, I'm back with Fluff," the blonde woman smiled at him, and opened the fridge, the blunette boy gave the blunette woman a thumbs up, she did it back, smiling.

Ten minutes in, they were seated, " So, when is the wedding and can Fluff wear a tux," the two turned to him, eyes widen, sputtering nonsense, blushing.


	29. Taking A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aged Up Characters

She yawned, " Come, on, Mari, we're just going to meet someone, we haven't seen them in two years, so lighten up," Luka said, grinning playfully, Adrien was walking on the other side, humming, " Up here," he said, pointing at some coffee shop, the three walked in, the blonde man grabbed their arms, pulling them to a table, a blonde woman was also sitting there, looking at her phone, though she looked up when she heard them.

Her eyes were gentle and tired, " Chloe, it has been so long," the blunette's eyes widen, " Hey, idiots, I missed you too," Chloe replied, smiling, setting her phone down, Adrien and Luka got up, and embraced her, " You two couldn't wait a few minutes, everyone is staring," the men ignored her, and she pulled back, and sat back down, blushing slightly, embarrassed.

They sat back down, " How was New York, was it crowed and did you meet anyone," the black-haired man said, grinning, " It was wonderful for most of it, people don't seem to have a filter on their mouth half the time, and yes, it was crowed and no, I haven't met anyone, work was my main priority," he huffed, pouting, " As long as you had fun, that is all that matters, and have you considered," the blonde man said.

Chloe nodded, pulling out a document, " I have and I accept, I've been from Paris far too long," she handed him to the contract, it was signed, Adrien beamed, placing it in his pocket, and held out his hand, " Welcome back to the family, you'll be a great model, just like you dreamed," she laughed and booped his nose, " Shush, you're gonna spill all of my secrets, not doubt Luka knows half of them," the other man chuckled.

Marinette opened her mouth but nothing came out, the blonde woman turned to her, and smiled, " Hello, Marinette, how are you," the blunette placed her hands on her knees, her face heating up, " I-I'm doing great, I'm working as a designer at Adrien's company," the other woman, reached over and brushed her hair out of her face, and pulled her hand back, " I'm sorry, it was bothering, that's fantastic, I'm happy for you," Marinette turned into a blushing mess.

Adrien and Luka smirked to themselves, " I'm having a house party this Saturday, will you come," Chloe turned to him, and nodded, " Of course, I'm going to talk to my father, and unpack my things, I'll see you Saturday, bye," she got up, and kissed both of the men's cheeks, and left, putting her phone in her purse, the two men turned to the blunette, " Don't worry, Mari, I'm sure this Saturday, she'll give you a kiss too," she looked at her lap, groaning.

* * *

He nudged her, grinning, " You've been staring at the front door since you got here, she is coming, she texted us she would be late," the blunette sighed and followed him in the kitchen, Adrien was talking to some people, " Go refill your drink or get something to eat, I'll be talking with Adrien, so don't worry," Luka left, walking over to the blonde man, she exhaled, walking over to the counter. 

She set down her cup, and poured tea in it, no ice, " You look gorgeous," the blunette jumped, knocking the cup down, it splattered all over the floor, and on her dress, a bit on her shoes, " Mari, I'm so sorry, Adrien, do you mind if we borrow some clothes," he nodded, giving a thumbs up, the two walked upstairs, heading into his room, Chloe looked in his closet, " He still has some of my clothes, here," Marinette took it, and walked into the bathroom.

Her face was pink and her dress was sticking to her abdomen, she looked like a mess, " You okay in there," she tore her eyes away from the mirror, " Yeah, hold on," the blunette quickly got dressed and opened the door, the blonde was muttering to herself, and turned, " I didn't mean to scare you, I should have got your attention first, that's my fault," the other woman shook her head, " Its fine, I wasn't paying attention," she replied.

Chloe nodded, and stepped closer, " I have something to confess, those idiots invited me here for a reason, and you know it," she grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes," I have liked you since I left for graduation, I didn't know how to express what I was feeling, that is why I left, everything was becoming too much, and I needed to think for myself, be my own person, I learned a lot over those two years, I was a terrible person, I'm surprised those two have stayed beside me," she sighed.

Shifting a bit, " I'm sorry, and I told you that before I left, but I want to say it again, so I can forgive myself," the blonde looked the side, and pulled her hand back, " I forgive you, I always have, when you left, it seemed like everything was going in one direction, and I couldn't grasp on to anything, everyone had their own thing to look forward to, I had work and them, that was about all, without you, I'm not sure what to look forward to, and I don't want to couped up in my office, waiting for something, I wanna take a chance and do something different," she interlocked their hands, and leaned in.

The door busted open, Adrien and Luka fell to the floor, chuckling sheepishly, " Whoops, this isn't the bathroom, Adrien, wrong door," the women turned to them, and glared, they got up, grinning, " We aren't here, so you two can continue," Chloe rolled her eyes, and brought the other woman in a kiss, the sound of a picture being taken could be heard and snickering, " Get out before I burn all of your shirts," their eyes widen in fear, they ran out the door, shutting it, the other two laughed, sighing in bliss. 


	30. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Audrey took her daughter with her when she left, using her for her selfish reasons to upper her fame.  
> No Magic Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading, Stay Safe And Goodbye, For Now.

Her eyes traced over the model's face, lightly tanned skin, it looked like honey, sapphire eyes were staring back at her, and those pink bubblegum lips, the model had long wavy blonde hair, it curved around her face, and she wasn't smiling, it was more like a smirk but gentle, if that was even possible, " Girl, are you drooling over Christine Cold again," the blunette slammed her hands over the magazine, smiling sheepishly.

Alya bust out laughing, " Girl, it isn't nothing I haven't seen before, besides I can admit she is hot," Marinette started sputtering out nonsense, cheeks pink, Adrien snatched the magazine and sighed, staring at the girl on the cover, " What's wrong, dude," Nino asked, the blonde boy set the magazine down, " I-I've been hiding something from you three for a while, I didn't think you would wanna know, or care, but I know Christine Cold," the three turned to him.

He coughed in his palm, " Well, we don't doubt you do, but why didn't you tell us, or introduce us," the auburn-haired girl said, crossing her arms, " We were childhood friends, her name isn't Christine Cold, Chloe is her name, and her mother took her for selfish reasons, its been ten years since she left, I miss her, she is like my sister," he tore his eyes away from the magazine, and handed it back to the blunette.

Marinette frowned, " That's tough, dude," the brunette boy patted his shoulder, comforting him, " How is her father doing," she asked, trying to lighten the tension, " Andre is doing okay, but he misses them, he has to take care of the hotel and being mayor is stressful enough, he manages," Alya paused for a second, " Andre Bourgeois, the mayor, that is her father and Audry's husband," the blonde boy nodded, and everyone went quiet after that.

* * *

She was walking to school but spotted a limo parked at the curve of the school, students were staring at it, the blunette speed-walked up the stairs, and stood beside her friends, Adrien was fiddling with his satchel strap," Adrien says he might know who it is, but he won't say anything," Nino said, eyeing him, a few minutes later, a chauffeur got out and opened the door, an older woman stepped out, wearing black-sunglasses, " Is that, Audry," Alya brought out her phone.

A blonde girl stepped out second, wearing white sunglasses, " Chloe," the blonde boy blurted, people started muttering, and the two walked up the stairs, staring straight ahead before the older blonde woman stopped, spotting something, " Adrien Agreste, aren't you handsome, you grew since we left," she said, lifting her sunglasses, smiling, Adrien gave a small smile, " Thank you, is Chloe going to this school," he asked, hiding his excitement. 

Audrey gave him a puzzled expression before turning to her daughter, " Oh, you mean, Christine, of course, it will help with her career, and private school won't get her anywhere, we're going to register today, don't worry, she'll be in your classes, until next time," the two walked inside the building and he jumped in joy, grinning, " I can't believe, Christine Cold is going to our school and has our classes, I have to write about this," the auburn-haired girl, started typing on her phone.

Marinette felt herself smile as well, the four walked inside but stopped, " Hey, isn't that Luka, Adrien," he nodded, and the four hid, Luka was talking to Chloe, but she wasn't saying anything back, " What is he doing," Adrien chuckled, " He's telling jokes," the three groaned, " Your boyfriend is gonna get himself killed," Alya commented, shaking her head, the blonde girl turned to him and touched his nose, cracking a smile.

Luka started laughing, and she joined him, the blunette watched in awe, Audrey walked out of the office and turned to the scene, and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, Chloe closed her mouth, and looked at her lap, " She's doing it again, witch," the blonde boy said, glaring, the blonde girl stood up, and glared at the blue-tipped boy, " Don't talk to me, people like you need to learn your place," she spat.

Everyone's jaws-dropped, Luka frowned, and the two blondes walked off, Audrey smirking, the four ran over to him, " Luka, we saw what happened," the blue-tipped boy sighed, confused," I don't know what happened, I just sat next to her, and started telling jokes to make her laugh, she just sat there, ten seconds later she turned to me, and booped my nose, finally she smiled and we started laughing but everything just got cold, the second her mother touched her, her face twisted in fear, then she turned on me, I don't understand," he said, huffing.

Adrien grit his teeth, " She is manipulating her, it's so obvious," Luka placed his hand on his shoulder, " Calm down Adrien, let's think before we do anything, besides I think she is already headed to her class, go talk to her, and see what's going on," the blonde boy nodded, exhaling, " What would I do without you," the blue-tipped boy smiled, and pulled his hand back, the four-headed to class.

He spotted Chloe, sitting at the second section, the first row, alone, no sign of Audrey anywhere," You four decided to join us for class, today," Miss Bustier said, turning to them, they apologized, and headed to their seat, an hour and half of staring at the clock, the bell rang, he shot up and ran to the blonde girl, embracing her, she nearly fell off her feet but the desk kept her from falling, " Christine Cold, really," he said, chuckling, she laughed, squeezing him tight, " Didn't choose it," she replied. 

The two pulled back, smiling, " You're model, how does it feel," she sighed, " Stressful, so many cameras and flashes," he nodded, and took her white sunglasses off, setting them on her head, " There, you look more human, not an accessory," she frowned slightly, looking to the side, " I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry," he said, the blonde girl bit her bottom lip, and turned back to him, "It's fine, I missed you too, so you gonna introduce me to your friends, they've been standing here, waiting," the blonde boy turned around, and chuckled sheepishly. 

Chloe smiled, waving at them, " Hi, I'm Chloe, but you may know me as Christine Cold, daughter of Style Queen, Audrey Bourgeois, " Alya and Nino waved back, smiling as well, " That is Alya, this is Nio, and she is Marinette, we've been friends since first grade," the blonde girl's eyes drifted over to the blunette, her heart started beating so fast, and her stomach fluttered, was she sick, or is she gonna hurl, " Come, on, let's get going to lunch," Adrien said, grabbing her hand, pulling her out of her daze.

The five sat down at a table, Luka walked over and sat down next to the blonde boy, " Hey guys, is everything good," Chloe bit her inner cheek, " I'm sorry for how I acted towards you, I had to, I hope you can forgive me," the blue-tipped boy smiled at her, and touched her nose, " Boop, it's fine," Adrien beamed at the scene, " This is Luka, my boyfriend," she smiled, " I'm happy for you," the two boys leaned on each other.

She opened her container, salad, and fruit, " Do you eat that every day," she nodded, grabbing her fork, " Rules, I have rules, to contain my figure, so sweets, soda, and sugar is out of the question," Luka placed his hand over his chest, " That sounds terrible, do you at least eat some sweets now and then, Adrien does," the blonde girl looked up, " A cookie now and then, that is about all, but lemon squares are my favorite," she said, stabbing a strawberry.

Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing Chloe, ignoring her un-touched food, " How long are you planning to stay," the blonde boy asked, leaning forward, the blonde girl set her fork down, " Well, my mother wants to partner up with you, and your father, to higher our popularity, and sales, she also wants me to marry you, but that isn't happening," everyone's eyes widen, stopping what they were doing.

Luka blinked a couple of times before grabbing her shirt, " You don't like him like that, right," she shook her head, " Calm down, I don't like him like that, he is more like my brother but knowing my mother, she will try to make a deal with his father, besides I don't like boys in general," again, everyone's eyes widen, he let go of her shirt, and started laughing, " It makes sense, why you wouldn't look at me when I sat next to you, or how none of my jokes got you to laugh, as well as eyeing a certain blu-she covered his mouth," Shh," he nodded.

She pulled her hand back, sighing, " My mother doesn't know, and if she did, I'm going back to New York, I begged her to take me back to Paris, to see Daddy, and you, Adrien, it took a lot of convincing but she agreed," Adrien tapped his finger-tips on the table, deep in thought," We'll figure something out sooner or later," the blue-tipped boy said, easing the tension, " Yeah, maybe," she replied. 

* * *

Four weeks passed, " When are you two gonna shoot your next photoshoot," Alya asked, the blondes turned to each other, " This Wednesday, so school is a no go, but we'll be back after three," the three nodded, and the blunette held out a pink box to Chloe, containing lemon squares, " I heard you liked them, so I made you some," the blonde girl grabbed it, and opened the box.

The scent wavered through the air, " Thanks, Mari, I appreciate," she said, smiling warmly, the other girl blushed, fiddling with the buttons on her blazer, " You two are so obvious, it hurts," Luka commented, sighing, " We need to help them," Adrien whispered in his ears, the two smirked, " Mari, can we hang out at your house, please," the blue-tipped boy asked, pleading, Marinette bit her tongue and nodded.

Chloe beamed at the box and grabbed one, taking a bite," Everything you bake is delicious," the blunette reached over, and wiped some crumbs off her chin, " Stop, you newlyweds," Alya said, the two jumped back, cheeks pink, "Let's get going, I want to play against Adrien again," everyone headed to Marinet's house/bakery, the blunette's eyes widen in realization, " You guys stays here, I'll be right back," she ran up the stairs, and Alya started laughing.

Nino raised his brow and so did the others, " What's so funny," he asked, the auburn-haired girl coughed in her hand," Posters, that's all I'm gonna say," Marinette came back down, huffing, " You can come up now," they walked upstairs, and the blonde girl grabbed her hand, pulling her aside, " There is nothing to be ashamed about, I know about the posters," the other girl's eyes widen, " Y-you do," her face paled.

Marinette started blushing, uncontrollably, " I'm not gonna judge you, next time, when it's just you and me, you can leave them up," the blunette's eyes widen, and she looked to the floor, " Just you and me, no one else," Chloe nodded, smiling, " Is this what you were hiding from us, posters of Chloe," Luka said, holding up a poster, Adrien covered his mouth from chuckling, " Oh, I thought, I mean, I'm flattered," the blonde girl sputtered out.

The blunette turned scarlet, and ran into her bathroom, slamming the door, Chloe ran to the door, and knocked on it, " Mari, I thought you were hiding something else, but I'm not mad or upset, can we talk please," the four stayed silent, listening, the door opened slightly, and she walked in, closing it, Marinette was staring at the floor, ears red, the blond lifted her head, offering a soft smile, " I wasn't lying when I said I was flattered, I sometimes stare at you, when you're not looking because I think you're beautiful, I do it because, I like you, more than a friend," the other girl's eyes widen.

She went to pull her hand away but the blunette held it in place, " I sketch you sometimes in some of my designer outfits, you look so gorgeous and I'm afraid someone might take you away, so I try so hard to get you to notice, I like you more than a friend too, and I want you to be mine, is that okay," the blonde girl moved her hand to her face and caressed it, " Yes, I think its perfectly fine, I also want you to be mine, so stop worrying," she closed the distance between them.

The two pulled each other closer, smiling, " You two done, making-out in there, its kinda awkward," Luka shouted, knocking on the door, Chloe pulled away, and grabbed her hand, the two walked out, and sat on the bed, " Finally, now, let's battle," he said, grinning at Adrien, the blonde boy had a crossing in his mouth, Nino and Alya were shaking their head at the two, " I don't care what my mother says, I want to be with you," the blonde girl whispered, Marinette leaned on her, hands interlocked.


End file.
